One Last Cry
by SweetyMarie
Summary: Os écrit pour le concours WeddingOrDivorce contest. Bella et Edward sont au bord du divorce. Bella craque face aux comportements abusifs de sa belle-famille. Edward réagit trop tard...
1. One Last Cry

**Affaire n° :** _One Last Cry_

**Futurs divorcés **: _Edward et Bella. _

**Cas de divorce (disclaimer) : **La Saga Twilight et les personnages utilisés dans cet OS sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. La trame et le contexte de cet écrit sont à moi.

Pour participer au concours ou lire tout simplement les OS, rendez-vous sur le Pen Name du concours : OsContestTwilight

_« Le __mariage__ est la __cause __principale__ de __divorce__. »_ [ Oscar Wilde ]

21 heures. Nous sommes enfin arrivés chez mes parents. Je gare rapidement la voiture devant l'un des garages de la propriété. Nous sommes en retard. Je sais de source sûre – ma sœur ainée – que ma mère va nous taper une crise. Bella sort rapidement de la voiture, passe une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et grimpe les marches du perron. Je sonne et rentre dans le corridor, laissant Bella me suivre. Elle referme la porte derrière elle, doucement, comme par peur de déranger. _Elle espère surtout atténuer la colère d'Esmée si tu veux mon avis. _D'ailleurs ma mère arrive vers nous, elle m'embrasse rapidement et touche à peine la joue de ma femme pour lui dire bonjour. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi, les mains sur les hanches et me fusille du regard.

_ Edward on avait dit, 20 heures. Pourquoi diable as-tu plus d'une heure de retard ? Demande-t-elle en haussant la voix.

_ J'ai eu une opération difficile. J'ai voulu me poser un peu avant de venir ici.

Ses traits se dérident automatiquement. Elle passe sa main sur ma joue.

_ Oh ne t'excuse pas mon garçon, tu as un travail tellement dur. Mais vous auriez pu au moins envoyer un message ou passer un appel pour nous prévenir. Nous étions tellement inquiets.

Elle se retourne rapidement vers ma femme, qui a la tête baissée sur ses chaussures.

_ C'est vrai après tout Bella n'a rien à faire de ses journées ! Tacle ma mère.

Je soupire lourdement.

_ Maman, s'il te plaît…

Elle feint de ne rien entendre et se dirige vers la salle à manger, où nous attend tout le reste de la famille. Mes sœurs - Rosalie, Alice, Kate et Jane - sont assises autour de la table. Mon père est à un bout de la table, tandis que ma mère rejoint son opposé.

_ Vous voilà enfin, nous nous impatientons, déclare mon père avec un faible sourire.

Bella s'installe et pose ses mains bien à plat sur la table.

_ Excuse-nous Papa, mais comme je l'expliquais à Maman, j'avais du travail. Mais nous sommes là maintenant c'est tout ce qui importe.

Kate et Jane se parlent à l'oreille et ricanent bêtement. Tandis que Rosalie et Alice nous regardent impassibles.

Ma mère sonne Cora, sa domestique, et les plats arrivent les uns après les autres.

Je grimace en voyant ce qui se trouve dans nos assiettes. Ma mère a fait préparer des coquilles Saint Jacques. Je me tourne rapidement vers ma femme, qui retient une grimace.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas Edward ? Questionne ma mère d'une voix maternelle, visiblement inquiète.

_ Bella ne mange pas de fruits de mer maman. Tu sais bien qu'elle est allergique.

Je fixe le visage de ma mère, qui ne me révèle pas si elle l'a fait exprès ou non.

_ Je n'ai pas grand-chose à vous proposer chère Bella. Peut-être pourriez-vous aller à la cuisine avec Cora voir ce qui vous conviendrez le mieux, dit-elle sèchement.

Elle attrape son verre de vin blanc et fixe Bella avec insistance. Ma femme se lève et suit Cora en cuisine.

_ Je vais vous préparer quelque chose Madame. Que désirez-vous ? Demande la domestique.

Je n'entends pas la réponse de ma femme. Une fois que les deux ont disparu je me tourne vers ma mère.

_ Maman, fais un effort avec Bella. Pourquoi es-tu toujours après elle ?

_ Mais je ne suis pas après elle. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si cette fille ne mange pas de fruit de mer. Mangez sinon ça va être froid.

A contrecœur j'attrape ma fourchette et commence à manger le plat. Bella ne revient que bien après que nous ayons terminé notre plat de résistance. Cora lui a apparemment fait réchauffer un peu de poulet fermier, accompagné de quelques légumes.

_ Vous avez finalement trouvé quelque chose très chère ? Interroge ma mère.

_ Oui Madame Cullen, Cora a été très prévenante, lance Bella avec un peu trop de véhémence.

Ma mère la fixe d'un œil noir. Je me tourne vers mon père qui se tait. _On sait depuis des années qui tient la culotte dans ce couple. _

Bella commence à manger quand Cora amène le dessert sur la demande expressive de mes sœurs.

Je sers un verre d'eau à ma femme et passe ma main sur sa cuisse, mais elle se raidit aussitôt. Elle me regarde comme si j'étais fou. _Qui a-t-il de mal avec ce geste ? Nous sommes mariés depuis quelques temps déjà. Mes parents se doutent sûrement que nous ne sommes plus chastes. _

Je reprends ma main et commence à discuter avec mon père. Comme bien souvent la conversation retombe sur mon travail.

_ Je suis si fier de toi fils. Tu as encore réussi à sauver une vie aujourd'hui.

Je hoche la tête avec un petit sourire. J'aime mon travail, mais je n'aime pas que l'on me compare à un super héros. Je ne suis pas un stupide homme masqué sorti tout droit des comics de Marvel.

_ Tu sais, c'était une opération assez banale même s'il y a eu quelques complications. Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose d'extraordinaire.

Ma mère me regarde avec des yeux brillants de fierté.

_ Bon assez parlé d'Edward, dit soudainement Alice. J'ai une annonce à faire.

Elle prend son verre entre ses mains.

_ J'ai trouvé enfin un local de disponible pour installer mes créations.

Des applaudissements fusent de toutes parts. Ma mère a les larmes aux yeux et se jette presque sur ma petite sœur.

_ Félicitations ma chérie, je savais que tu finirais par y arriver.

_ Merci Maman.

Mon père porte un toast à l'intention de ma sœur. Seule ma femme est restée silencieuse pendant le diner. Elle termine son plat dans un silence religieux. Cora arrive après pour lui retirer son assiette. Elle lui propose du dessert mais Bella secoue la tête tout en refusant.

Je me penche vers elle et dépose un baiser sur sa joue. Elle se tourne de nouveau vers moi et fronce les sourcils. _Mais bon sang qu'a-t-elle ce soir ? _Je compte mentalement pour savoir si ses visiteurs mensuels ne seraient pas de la partie. Après tout, cela expliquerait bien son humeur de chien.

Après le dessert nous ne nous éternisons pas. Mes sœurs saluent de loin ma femme et mes parents nous raccompagnent jusqu'à la voiture.

_ Faites attention sur la route.

_ Ne vous en faites pas, je serai prudent.

Ma mère passe sa main dans mes cheveux, d'un geste affectueux.

_ On se voit la semaine prochaine.

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer.

_ Entendu. À bientôt, dis-je à mes parents.

Bella augmente le chauffage, mais ne parle pas. Je respecte son silence même si ce dernier me bouffe littéralement. Elle croise ses bras contre sa poitrine et ce geste remonte indéniablement ses seins.

Je secoue la tête et me concentre de nouveau sur la route. Bien vite nous arrivons chez nous.

Bella sort de la voiture comme si elle avait le diable aux fesses et se glisse dans le salon. Elle retire son manteau et le place sur le portemanteau. Elle se rend dans la cuisine et attrape un verre et se sort un jus de fruit du réfrigérateur.

Je la suis et m'amuse de ses gestes. Elle ferme les yeux et s'appuie contre le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle semble épuisée. Je me dirige vers le bar dans le salon et me sers un verre de bourbon. Je glisse deux glaçons à l'intérieur et je m'installe dans mon fauteuil en cuir.

Bella me rejoint et je sens que quelque chose ne va pas, rien qu'à la manière dont elle me regarde.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, me dit-elle tout bas, si bas que je crois avoir mal entendu.

Je la fixe et apporte mon verre à mes lèvres.

_ Je pars, poursuit-elle.

J'avale de travers.

_ Tu pars ? Mais tu pars où ? Je lui demande, perdu.

Elle me regarde et la douleur se peint sur son visage.

_ Je pars de la maison… définitivement, ajoute-t-elle.

Mon cœur tombe. J'ai l'impression de faire une chute du haut d'un building. Elle ne peut pas me faire ça. _C'est une blague ? _Elle n'a pas le droit de partir.

Sous le choc, je me recule dans mon siège. Le liquide ambré du bourbon me semble amer ce soir. Je pose mon verre sur la table laquée et les glaçons s'entrechoquent. _Elle me quitte._

Elle me contourne et se penche pour attraper quelque chose dans la bibliothèque. Elle revient près de moi et me tend un dossier rouge, rempli de feuilles.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Je demande sèchement en lui jetant un regard noir.

_ Les papiers du divorce, lâche-t-elle.

Alors c'est vrai ? Tout ça n'est pas un _putain_ de cauchemar ?

_ Je ne comprends pas Bella. Pourquoi ? Je lui demande les dents serrées.

Les larmes commencent à poindre au niveau de ses yeux.

_ Mais es-tu aveugle ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis à bout Edward ? Ce soir ta famille a été exécrable avec moi et ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Mais tu fermes toujours ta gueule. Tu ne dis rien. Tu les laisses me traiter comme de la merde. Je n'en peux plus !

_ Mais on s'est mariés pour le meilleur et pour le pire Bella, dis-je tout bas. Je peux arrêter de les voir, si ça doit te soulager, mais ne pars pas Bella ! Merde je t'aime !

Elle reste droite comme un i et me fixe d'un œil vide. Dans ses prunelles je ne trouve plus une seule trace d'amour. L'ai-je réellement perdu ?

_ On s'est mariés trop jeunes, je crois. On ne savait pas ce qu'on voulait. Tu voulais être médecin et moi j'étais derrière toi, à te regarder, les yeux remplis d'espoir. Tu as posé les yeux sur moi, et s'en était fini. Mais aujourd'hui je m'aperçois que finalement nous n'avons pas grand-chose en commun. Tu aimes opérer. Tu passes tes journées à faire ça, pendant que moi, je suis prisonnière de cette maison, prisonnière de ma vie minable. Je n'ai jamais voulu ça Edward. Je n'ai jamais voulu être cette femme qui attend que son mari rentre du travail. Tu travailles plus de soixante heures par semaine alors que moi je suis là à t'attendre. Tu trouves ça juste ? Je suis là, invisible pendant que toi tu en retires toutes les gloires. Tes parents sont impressionnés de ta réussite professionnelle, tes sœurs le sont également. A Thanksgiving, à noël, lors des dîners de famille, comme ce soir, c'est sur toi que les conversations portent. Jamais sur moi. Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis la pauvre petite Bella qui a épousé ce cher Edward alors qu'elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'université pendant que monsieur recousait déjà des plaies aux urgences. Je n'en peux plus Edward. Je suis à bout. Alors signe ces papiers qu'on en finisse. Que je puisse partir de cette maison dont j'ai horreur, qui me dégoûte au plus au point.

Je la regarde stupéfait. Elle termine, en larme son discours. Elle s'accroche à la table de la salle à manger et ses épaules se voûtent sous le poids de son chagrin.

_ Je t'aime Bella, je lâche tout bas.

_ Ça ne suffit plus Edward. Ça ne suffit plus.

_ Mais tu ne vois pas que je bosse si dur pour t'offrir une vie digne de ce nom ? Tu ne vois donc pas que je serais prêt à t'offrir la lune ?

Je me lève violemment et jette dans un fracas monstre, mon verre contre le mur. Bella recule instinctivement.

_ Mais merde ! Je t'aime bordel ! Je crie en arrachant presque mes cheveux.

_ Edward, si tu m'aimais réellement tu te serais aperçu plutôt de la situation.

Je la regarde. Est-elle folle ? Hier nous étions amoureux et aujourd'hui elle me balance les papiers du divorce.

_ Edward ça fait combien de temps que nous n'avons pas fait l'amour toi et moi ?

Je la regarde sans comprendre ce qu'elle cherche à me dire.

_ Ça fait plus de six mois. Six _putains_ de mois ! Tu crois que tu es attentif à ta femme ? Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à ton boulot. Alors je te laisse à ton cher métier, Docteur Cullen. Moi je ne peux plus vivre comme ça.

Les larmes coulent de plus en plus à présent sur son beau visage de porcelaine. Machinalement j'attrape une cigarette qui se trouve sur la table du salon. Elle souffle visiblement exaspéré.

_ Arrête de fumer. Tu sais bien que ça m'énerve.

_ Ah parce que maintenant c'est moi qui t'énerve ? Tu ne vois pas que j'ai besoin de ça. Merde j'apprends que tu me quittes, excuse-moi de ne pas sauter de joie.

Elle hoquète et place une main contre sa bouche.

_ Ne joue pas la victime Edward. Le seul fautif c'est toi !

J'attrape ma cigarette et expire l'air de mes poumons. À quoi bon rester en vie lorsque la femme qui fait battre votre cœur préfère prendre le large ?

_ Je suppose qu'en bonne épouse organisée tu as déjà préparé tes affaires.

Elle hoche la tête et j'accuse le coup. Je sens mes larmes couler le long de mes joues. Je me fous qu'elle me voit aussi faible. Elle me tend les papiers et je me résous à les signer. C'est ce qu'elle veut. Je l'aime, je ne peux pas la retenir contre son gré. _Je pourrais ?_ Non. Ce ne serait pas correct. J'aime cette femme, elle est mon air, mon oxygène. Sans elle je ne peux même pas avancer d'un pas. C'est elle qui guide ma vie, mes envies, mon futur. Et pourtant elle se trouve devant moi, les papiers du divorce signés de son côté. Je ferme les yeux, respire et lui demande un stylo.

_ Alors ça se termine comme ça ? Je n'ai même pas le droit d'essayer de te dissuader de ne pas divorcer ?

_ Non. Signe ces papiers et ce sera terminé.

_ Aussi simple que ça ? Je raille.

Elle me regarde peinée. Ses traits sont tendus à cause de la souffrance. _Alors pourquoi nous fait-elle ça ?_

_ Bella je suis prêt à tout pour te garder avec moi.

Je me mets à genoux j'agrippe ses hanches, tant pis. J'aime cette femme. C'est _MA _femme. Je la veux à mes côtés jusqu'à ma mort. Elle m'avait promis. Elle l'a juré devant le pasteur, devant Dieu, devant nos familles. Elle a juré de m'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

« Je la revois dans sa robe de mariée, s'avançant dans le jardin de mes parents à Bellevue. Elle portait une robe blanche, avec des perles et de la dentelle, qui accentuaient la moindre de ses **courbes**. Elle était magnifique. Ses cheveux avaient été remontés pour l'occasion en un chignon travaillé. Elle s'était avancée au bras de son père, mais avait dû s'arrêter au niveau du **ponton**. Son talon s'était pris dans une des planches du pont.

J'avais aussitôt accouru à son secours et nous avions rapidement dégagé son pied de là. Elle m'avait regardé en souriant, puis avait éclaté de rire. L'assistance nous regardait stupéfait.

_ Madame, j'ai cru que vous ne viendriez jamais à moi, lui dis-je tout en embrassant sa joue.

_ Je ne t'aurais fait attendre pour rien au monde, me dit-elle les joues rougies par le bonheur.

Son père se racla la gorge pour nous signaler sa présence à nos côtés. Je pris son autre main et nous guidâmes, son père et moi, Bella vers l'autel. J'attendais ce jour avec impatience. Et voilà que nous y étions.

Le pasteur prononça quelques mots avant de se tourner vers nous.

_ Edward, pouvez-vous nous lire vos vœux ?

Je regardai ma future femme et prononçai les vœux que j'avais mis si longtemps à préparer :

_ Bella depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, la lumière s'est installée en moi. J'avais une existence triste et morne et tu as su ranimer en moi une flamme que je croyais éteinte à tout jamais. Je te promets de veiller chaque jour sur toi, de t'aimer comme au premier jour, de tout partager avec toi, mes rires comme mes peines. Je promets de te respecter, de t'encourager  
à travers les triomphes et les embûches de notre vie à deux. Je m'engage avec amour et loyauté à partager avec toi le reste de ma vie. Et je tiens à ajouter une chose, Jane Austen a dit : « Une femme tout de blanc vêtue ne sera jamais trop belle », et elle avait raison. Tu es magnifique et je suis chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Après mes vœux je passai l'alliance au doigt de ma femme.

_ Bella, c'est à votre tour, dit l'officiant.

Bella essuya ses larmes et respira un bon coup, avant de se lancer :

_ Edward, quand je t'ai vu j'ai aussitôt eu le souffle coupé. Je suis rapidement tombée amoureuse de toi, de ta prévenance, de tous ces petits riens qui font toi. Avec toi, chaque jour, je découvre l'amour, vrai, sincère et franc. Je découvre que l'amour peut, quand on lui donne une chance, grandir et devenir plus fort chaque jour. Aujourd'hui, nous avons la volonté de nous unir, devant les hommes et devant Dieu. Pour ne devenir qu'une seule et même entité. Pour rien au monde je ne voudrais avoir un autre mari que toi. Tu es ma vie Edward. Je t'aime. Je promets de t'aimer, de te respecter et de t'encourager à travers les triomphes et les embûches de notre vie à deux. Je m'engage avec amour et loyauté à partager avec toi le reste de ma vie.

Bella glissa l'alliance à mon annulaire gauche et me regarda les joues rougies par ses émotions.

_ Je vous déclare donc mari et femme. Edward, vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

J'attrapai ma femme et l'embrassai avec envie et passion.

_ Tu es toute à moi Madame Cullen, lui dis-je en la relâchant.

Elle me fit un sourire resplendissant. »

_ Tu te souviens de nos vœux Bella ? J'ai juré de t'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. J'ai juré devant Dieu. Ne me fais pas rompre mes vœux Bella.

Elle me regarde et passe sa main dans mes cheveux.

_ Edward…

_ Bella, je suis prêt à toutes les concessions possibles et inimaginables. J'allègerai mes horaires à l'hôpital. On ne verra ma famille qu'à l'occasion. On pourra même prendre des vacances, faire un tour du monde. On pourra aller au théâtre, à l'opéra, on pourrait même déménager si vraiment tu le souhaites. Tu pourras travailler. Je t'en prie ne me laisse pas.

_ J'ai déjà pris ma décision Edward, lâche-t-elle abruptement. Je ne veux pas revenir dessus. Nous serons quand même malheureux. On se fait du mal. Tes parents ne voulaient pas que tu m'épouses. Ils avaient peut-être raison…

Je refuse d'en entendre davantage.

_ Et si nous faisions une seconde lune de miel ? Je propose en levant mes yeux, perdu dans ses prunelles chocolat.

_ Edward, on n'arrivera pas à recoller les morceaux. C'est… C'est fini…

_ On pourra aller en Europe, à Paris, à Londres, on ira dans les plus grands hôtels, on prendra des suites magnifiques, avec **jacuzzi** et vue sur le fleuve. On pourra arpenter les **boulevards **parisiens.

Elle secoue la tête et une nouvelle avalanche de larme jaillie de ses yeux.

_ C'est fini Edward… Lâche-t-elle.

Je la relâche et m'écroule sur le sol. Désormais je ne retiens plus mes larmes. Le dos courbé je sens tout le poids du monde sur mes épaules. J'ai l'impression qu'on m'ampute d'une partie de moi. Mon cœur se déchire en lambeaux.

Je jette un regard à côté de moi et trouve le dossier rouge. Le stylo a atterri à ses côtés. D'un geste rageur je signe ces foutues pages. Je balance ensuite le dossier avec une telle rage que ma femme – _ex-femme_ – recule instinctivement.

_ Je suppose que tu vas me réclamer une pension ? Je lui crache.

_ Non. Je ne te demande rien. Je te laisse tout.

Elle se baisse et ramasse le dossier. Elle essuie son visage. Elle part en direction de notre chambre. Je m'appuie contre le fauteuil. _Comment a-t-on pu en arriver là ? Elle te l'a dit triple idiot. Si tu n'avais pas passé ton temps à l'hôpital, un __**scalpel**__ entre les mains, tu n'en serais pas là. _

Bella ressort de la chambre avec ses deux valises. Je la regarde passer dans le couloir. Soudain, ça me vient. Bella n'a pas de voiture. Elle n'a jamais passé son permis. Comment va-t-elle faire pour partir ?

_ Tu comptes partir à pied ? Lui dis-je acerbe.

Elle ne me répond pas. Une voiture se gare et j'entends la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. J'entends distinctement une voix masculine. Mon sang se glace. Ni une ni deux, je me précipite dans le couloir. Et là je vois rouge. Elle me quitte pour ce crétin ?

_ C'est pour ce connard que tu pars ?

Bella se tourne vers moi, le visage choqué.

_ Je ne t'ai jamais trompé Edward ! Hurle-t-elle. Tu ne comprendras vraiment rien à rien. Le seul coupable c'est toi !

Alec se place entre nous deux et je lui attrape le col.

_ Je t'avertis si tu touches un seul de ses cheveux, je te défonce.

_ Lâche-le Edward ! Bella me tire par la manche. Alec, sors j'arrive dans deux minutes, poursuit Bella.

_ Tu es sûre que ça ira, lui demande-t-il d'une voix mielleuse.

_ Dégage de chez moi, connard !

Alec se penche, attrape les valises de ma Bella.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ici celui-là ?

Bella est rouge de rage. Je dirais même qu'elle est furax.

_ Il est venu me chercher. Il me ramène chez Charlie.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'il fait ça par pure amitié ? Il est après ton cul depuis des années !

J'entends une gifle fendre l'air. Anesthésié par toute la situation, je ne ressens pas tout de suite la violente douleur.

_ Tu n'as plus rien à dire sur mes décisions à présent.

Impuissant, je la laisse partir avec Alec, ce type qui m'insupporte depuis des années. Il a toujours essayé de se mettre entre nous deux. _Maintenant il a réussi. _Je m'effondre sur le sol et j'entends la voiture partir. C'est fini. Tout est fini. Je ne sais comment je fais mais j'arrive à me glisser dans ma chambre. Je retire mon costume, je sens que j'étouffe. Je m'installe sur le lit mais c'est pire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Son parfum embaume dans toute la pièce. Je me souviens de la première fois où j'ai senti cette odeur. Péniblement les souvenirs affluent et je ferme les yeux. Je les revois passer les uns après les autres.

« Je n'ai que quelques minutes avant de retourner aux Urgences. Otis m'a laissé une demi-heure pour aller me chercher un café. J'en ai bien besoin. Après une garde durant laquelle j'ai reçu pas moins de 15 blessés je commence à fatiguer. Je me hâte vers le Starbucks et fais la queue. La jeune fille rousse, derrière le comptoir, prend rapidement ma commande. Un cappuccino ne sera pas de refus ! Quelques secondes plus tard elle me tend mon café et je la remercie.

Je me tourne mais j'ai à peine le temps de prendre une gorgée que quelqu'un me rentre dedans à une vitesse folle. Je vacille et mon café se renverse partout sur moi. _Putain c'est chaud ! _

_ Oh je suis désolée, pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon ! Me dit une petite voix fluette.

Je regarde la personne et tombe sur des yeux chocolatés immenses, qui m'aspirent dans un tourbillon de sentiments étranges. Elle sort un mouchoir en papier de son sac et entreprend de m'essuyer. C'est peine perdue. Le liquide a endommagé mon tee-shirt et mon jean. Je suis bon pour me faire chambrer à l'hôpital…

_ Arrêtez, ça ne sert à rien, lui dis-je doucement. Ça ne fait rien. Je vous assure.

_ Mais je suis tellement désolée. Je peux aller vous chercher un autre café. J'y vais, dit-elle aussitôt sans attendre ma réponse. Je la vois qui fonce dans la file et qui tape du pied. _Impatiente !_

Je reste focalisée sur elle. Les gens me regardent, couvert de cappuccino, mais moi je ne vois qu'elle.

Bien vite elle me ramène un café.

_ Je suis encore une fois désolée, dit-elle en me tendant le gobelet.

_ Merci, mais il ne fallait pas, je lui réponds avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est bien le moins que je puisse faire.

Mon regard se pose sur l'horloge derrière elle. _Oh putain je vais être en retard._

_ Je suis désolé, mais je dois partir. Je n'avais qu'une petite pose de quelques minutes.

_ Oh ! Je comprends… Encore désolée pour le café, lâche-t-elle avec un petit rougissement.

Je sors du café et me rends à l'hôpital. Dans les vestiaires je me change rapidement. J'attrape mon gobelet et goûte le liquide chaud. Un nuage de crème rehausse tout. _Elle m'a pris un cappuccino. _Décidément j'adore cette fille.

La journée passe vite, trop vite même. Otis, un interne comme moi, m'invite à une petite fête. Je suis fatigué mais j'accepte. Ça fait pratiquement trois mois que je ne suis pas sorti. En arrivant, je suis de suite assailli par l'odeur de bière qui émane de la pièce. La musique est forte, des gens sont en train de danser et des couples parlent à divers endroits du salon. J'arrive dans la cuisine et je me fige. Devant moi se trouve la brune du café. Elle se sert un verre de Coca Cola.

_ J'espère que vous n'allez pas renverser votre verre sur moi cette fois-ci.

Elle sursaute et relève ses yeux marron vers moi.

_ Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? M'interroge-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement perdue.

_ Un ami m'a invité. Et vous ?

_ Un ami aussi.

Otis entre dans la cuisine et salue rapidement la fille en face de moi.

_ Hey Bella, quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? Tu as rencontré Edward ?

Elle me regarde puis se tourne de nouveau vers Otis.

_ Edward ?

Otis s'approche de moi et pose violemment sa main contre mon épaule.

_ Ouai c'est ce grand gaillard. Alors, toujours à l'université ?

_ Toujours, dit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle me fixe, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et plonge dans son verre. Je vois sa gorge délicate bouger lorsqu'elle avale la boisson.

_ Bon les amis je vous laisse, je vais essayer de retrouver Vic dans ce bazar. Je vous dis à plus tard, ponctue-t-il d'un clin d'œil.

Je regarde mon ami partir et contourne le bar. Je me retrouve à côté de Bella, si j'ai bien compris.

_ Donc tu es Bella si je ne m'abuse, dis-je avec un petit sourire.

_ Et toi Edward.

Je confirme d'un mouvement de tête. Elle boit une nouvelle gorgée et se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

_ Tu sais, pour ce matin, je suis vraiment mais vraiment désolée. Je suis si maladroite.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. C'est tout de même étrange qu'on se retrouve ici, ce soir, tu ne trouves pas.

Elle acquiesce de la tête.

De la musique se fait entendre de l'autre côté, suivis de quelques gloussements. Puis la voix de Otis s'élève.

_ In the navyyyyyyyyyyy !

Je regarde Bella et nous explosons de rire tous deux.

_ Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire d'autre pour me faire pardonner ?

_ Tu es déjà pardonnée, dis-je en la regardant fixement.

Elle me fixe, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

_ Tu pourrais accepter de diner avec moi ! Je lâche.

Pendant plusieurs secondes elle ne lâche pas mon regard.

_ D'accord, finit-elle par dire après un silence quasiment intenable.

Alors que je veux continuer sur ma lancée, Otis entre, torse nu, dans la cuisine, des marques de rouge à lèvres sur les joues, les cheveux décoiffés au possible. Il attrape une bière et repart.

Bella se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire mais ne tient plus et fini par exploser d'un rire cristallin.

_ Alors on va aller diner ? me demande-t-elle.

Je lui confirme.

_ Quand ? me demande-t-elle.

Je réfléchis mentalement à mon planning. Jeudi soir je suis de repos normalement.

_ Est-ce que jeudi te conviendrait ?

_ Jeudi c'est parfait.

Pendant le reste de la soirée, nous restons dans cette cuisine, nous discutons de tout et de rien, à la fin de la soirée on s'échange nos numéros en se disant à très vite pour ce diner. »

Je me tourne dans mon lit et j'attrape l'oreiller de Bella. _Comment avons-nous pu passer de cette tendre timidité, à ce désastre de ce soir ? _

« Le jeudi était finalement arrivé. Durant toute la semaine nous nous étions appelés, envoyés des messages. Et aujourd'hui enfin, j'allais la revoir. J'avais réservé dans un grand restaurant, j'avais même acheté des fleurs. Bella m'avait vraiment plu au premier instant. J'avais envie de faire les choses bien avec elle. J'étais devant chez elle, j'attendais patiemment qu'elle vienne m'ouvrir. Dans ma main se trouvait un bouquet de fleur, la fleuriste m'avait assuré que les roses blanches et roses feraient sensations.

Bella m'ouvrit la porte et m'embrassa chaleureusement sur les joues. Puis ses joues se tintèrent de rouge lorsqu'elle aperçu le bouquet.

_ Merci Edward, mais il ne fallait pas.

Je secouais la tête. Elle méritait ces quelques fleurs. Elle disparu les mettre dans un vase et revint quelques minutes plus tard.

Pendant le repas, nous n'arrêtions pas de parler, de rire, de nous toucher. Des effleurements de mains, des sourires un peu plus prononcés. Cette fille me retournait complètement.

La fin du repas arriva, mais je ne voulais pas la quitter. Elle m'invita à boire un café chez elle.

_ Tu m'as renversé du café dessus la première fois que nous nous sommes vus. Crois-tu vraiment que ce soit une bonne idée ? La taquinais-je.

Elle eut un sourire éblouissant.

_ Si par malheur cela arrivait une nouvelle fois, j'ai une salle de bain et une machine à laver, à disposition, me répondit-elle en gloussant.

Je hochai la tête, sans pour autant me départir de mon sourire niais. Elle m'invita à entrer dans son appartement et je découvrais avec étonnement un petit salon, aux couleurs chaudes, tout à fait cosy. Elle se débarrassa de son manteau et m'invita à faire de même.

_ Café ? Me demanda-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la cuisine.  
_ S'il te plaît oui.

Elle attrapa sa cafetière et glissa le liquide chaud dans deux tasses. Bella m'invita à m'asseoir sur le canapé. Elle me tendit le mug et je plongeai avec délectation dans la boisson chaude. Je jetai un coup d'œil à sa bibliothèque et fut étonné de voir qu'il n'y avait que très peu de livres.

_ Tu fais des études de littérature anglaise, mais tu as si peu de livres ?

Elle se tourna vers l'étagère.

_ Les livres sont dans ma chambre. Viens.

J'eus tout juste le temps de poser ma tasse sur la table basse que déjà elle me traînait hors de la pièce. Sa main dans la mienne était chaude et agréable. J'aimais ce contact. J'avais l'impression de me sentir plus vivant que jamais.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son sanctuaire et je vis avec stupéfaction plusieurs bibliothèques adossées à l'un des murs de la chambre. Je passais devant et observais avec attention chaque étagère de chacun des meubles.

_ C'est une sacrée collection que tu as là, lui dis-je en me tournant face à elle.

Elle me regarda en rougissant, puis elle se mordit la lèvre.

_ A quoi tu penses, lui demandai-je en voyant presque les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en place.

Pour toute réponse elle s'avança et se mit sur la pointe des pieds. Ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes et je basculai dans un tourbillon de plaisir. Jamais un baiser ne m'avait autant retourné. Bella s'accrocha à mes bras, mais tandis que je reculai, nos corps atterrirent sur le lit de ma belle.

Je relâchai mes lèvres de celles de Bella et la regardai avec attention.

_ Je ne fais jamais ça d'habitude. Pas dès le premier soir, m'éclaira-t-elle, le visage rouge de gêne.

_ Si ça peut te rassurer, je ne fais pas ça non plus le premier soir. Mais avec toi, j'ai l'impression que tout est différent.

Elle me regarda avec attention et hocha la tête.

_ J'ai aussi cette impression là.

Je glissai sur le côté et m'allongeai à côté d'elle. Elle embrassa mon cou et bien vite ses mains se mirent à caresser mon torse.

_ J'aime passer du temps avec toi Edward.

Elle remonta sa robe sur ses hanches et passa sur mon corps. Elle me chevauchait. _Putain, je ne pourrais jamais me retenir si elle agit comme ça._ Elle se pencha et embrassa mon cou et entreprit de déboutonner ma chemise. Je me relevai légèrement et elle me débarrassa de ma veste.

_ Bella, je ne sais pas si je pourrai m'arrêter si on commence.

Elle se releva d'un coup, les cheveux quelques peu emmêlés.

_ Qui te demande d'arrêter ?

Je glissai ma main qui se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant contre sa hanche pour la poser sur le haut de sa joue. L'instant suivant, ma bouche retrouvait une nouvelle fois la sienne et son corps se pressait davantage contre le mien. Je maintenais son visage contre le mien, refusant de la laisser s'échapper. Je voulais l'embrasser. Je la voulais tellement. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches tandis que sa langue titillait mes lèvres. D'un geste sec et rapide elle défit ma ceinture et commença à baisser ma braguette. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur de luxure. J'étouffai bien vite un gémissement qui provenait du plus profond de ma poitrine. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, légèrement emmêlés. Nos langues dansaient l'une contre l'autre, avides. Je voulais savourer la moindre seconde de cet instant.

Elle se redressa et mes deux mains remontèrent le long de son échine. Je défis la fermeture Eclair de son vêtement et Bella leva les bras pour que je le lui retire. Dans ce mouvement ma chemise tomba de mes épaules et Bella la retira complètement. La bretelle de son soutien-gorge tomba le long de son épaule. Comme pour sa robe, je plaçai mes deux mains derrière son dos et lui retirai son sous-vêtement. Elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière et ma bouche se referma sur son sein. Mes doigts trouvèrent bien vite la courbe de son sein et j'entendais distinctement les plaintes de ma compagne.

_ Edward… gémit-elle.

Elle passa ses mains dans mes cheveux et m'invita à approfondir mon geste. Nos gestes étaient saccadés, pris d'une frénésie. Elle m'arracha à son mamelon et m'embrassa avec force.

_ Je te veux, me dit-elle les prunelles dégoulinantes de désir.

Je la mis sur le dos et me débarrassai prestement du reste de mes vêtements. Ma main caressa le dernier rempart de Bella. Cette culotte en dentelle noire sur sa peau de porcelaine formait un magnifique contraste.

_ Je te veux aussi, dis-je simplement.

Bella lâcha un sourire et tendit la main vers le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle sortit un paquet neuf de préservatifs.

_ Prévoyante ?

_ Si peu… Ce paquet doit avoir au moins un an.

Je la regardai les yeux écarquillés.

_ Tu veux dire que pendant un an…

Elle hocha la tête.

Je l'embrassai et me saisis de la boîte.

_ Alors, nous allons inaugurer cette boîte, dis-je en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle éclata de rire.

_ Mais ça, ça doit dégager, dis-je en tirant sur sa culotte noire.

Elle se retrouva enfin nue face à moi. Je caressai ses cuisses. Un de mes doigts glissa entre ses plis. _Elle est trempée. _Mon doigt bougeait en elle, lui tirant des gémissements plaintifs.

_ Viens Edward, gémit-elle en se cambrant.

Mon sexe tendu frotta contre le sien. Elle se mordit la lèvre et laissa échapper un petit cri de plaisir. N'y tenant plus je la pénétrai lentement.

_ Edward, laissa-t-elle échapper.

Je serrai les dents pour ne pas jouir de suite. Une vague de chaleur s'empara de moi. Les joues de Bella étaient rouges incandescentes et sur la peau fine de son cou, une légère pellicule de sueur commençait à poindre. J'ondulai en elle, tandis que ses doigts s'accrochaient désespérément à mes épaules. J'attrapai sa jambe et l'accrochai contre ma hanche, cherchant à aller toujours plus profondément en elle.

_ Bella, je... ne...bon sang...tu...

_ N'arrête pas...Putain...Edward, parvint-elle à dire.

Je poussai encore en elle et je sentis qu'elle était proche. Mon pouce trouva son clitoris et elle ferma les yeux, la tête renversée en arrière.

_ Ah… Edward ! Hurla-t-elle, submergée par l'orgasme qui venait de l'assaillir.

Je pris une cadence frénétique, grognant contre sa peau. À mon tour, je fermai les yeux, pris dans la spirale de mon orgasme.

_ Bella !

Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et elle se tourna vers moi. Je relevai une mèche collée à son front et embrassai ses lèvres si tentantes. Nos respirations étaient courtes et hachées. Je retirai prestement le préservatif et Bella mit sa tête contre mon torse. Je sentais sa respiration lourde se heurter contre ma poitrine dénudée.

Nos cœurs mirent quelques minutes avant de se calmer et notre respiration retrouva rapidement un rythme normal.

_ J'ai adoré, lâcha Bella en enfonçant sa tête contre ma poitrine.

_ Moi aussi, lui dis-je en la serrant encore plus contre moi.

Elle embrassa mon cou, tandis que je laissai ma main vagabonder le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les minutes passèrent et lorsque je baissai à nouveau le regard sur ma compagne, je vis qu'elle avait rejoint les bras de Morphée. Sur son visage apparaissait une marque de bien-être. Un léger sourire avait pris possession des lieux. Je l'embrassai une dernière fois avant de la rejoindre au pays des rêves.

Le lendemain c'est le soleil qui m'avait réveillé. Il avait honteusement pointé son nez, m'envoyant par la même occasion un de ses rayons en plein visage. J'avais été surpris de sentir un corps chaud contre moi. Je me tournai et vis Bella, endormie, la tête blottie contre son oreiller, le sourire de la veille, toujours dessiné sur ses adorables lèvres. Sans un bruit, je sortis du lit et entrepris de lui préparer son petit déjeuner. En passant par le salon, je débarrassai sommairement les restes de notre café. En arrivant dans la cuisine, je fouillai dans chaque placard à la recherche de deux tasses. J'enclenchai la machine une fois ma recherche terminée.

J'avais même préparé des toasts avec de la confiture. J'avais tout mis sur un plateau argenté qui trônait fièrement dans sa cuisine.

J'ouvrai la porte de la chambre en tenant le plateau dans un équilibre précaire et vis Bella qui commençait à s'étirer dans le lit, comme un chat qui détend ses pattes. Elle se releva légèrement et remonta le drap contre sa poitrine dénudée.

_ Bonjour, marmonna-t-elle encore prise dans son sommeil.

_ Bonjour, lui répondis-je avec entrain.

Elle regarda le plateau que je tenais dans les mains et me fit un sourire qui aurait très bien pu faire fondre la banquise.

_ Tu as préparé le petit déjeuner ?

Pour toute réponse je hochai la tête et amenai le plateau sur le lit.

_ C'est mignon ça, dit-elle en attrapant la cocotte que j'avais fait avec une page de **sudoku**. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi doué en **origami**.

_ Tu ne sais pas tout, lui dis-je avec un petit sourire.

_ C'est vrai, mais j'ai hâte de découvrir le reste.

Je me penchais et l'embrassais. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur son réveil. 8h16. _Oh putain je suis encore en retard ! _

_ Merde je suis en retard.

Je me levai précipitamment et attrapai mes affaires, toutes éparpillées sur le sol de la chambre. Je me rhabillai prestement et me penchai vers Bella pour l'embrasser.

_ Attend tu ne prends pas le petit déjeuner avec moi ? Demanda-t-elle.

_ Ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais je suis à la bourre, je t'appelle ce soir. Promis.

_ Ok. Bonne journée, me cria-t-elle alors que je passais la porte.

Je la regardai et lui envoyai un baiser. Elle me sourit puis je la vis retomber sur son oreiller. J'étais un _putain de chanceux._ »

Mon regard se pose sur la commode et je vois les photos qui retracent notre vie de couple. Ces photos qui montrent une autre facette de nous : une facette plus joyeuse, plus amoureuse. Je sors du lit et j'attrape le cadre sur lequel Bella se trouve près d'une grande roue, entourée par plusieurs attractions, un **panda** en peluche dans les bras. Je me souviens que pour la Saint-Valentin je l'avais emmené manger au restaurant, puis nous avions été dans une fête foraine. Et j'avais finalement réussi à lui gagner cette peluche – au bout de huit ou neuf essais – mais j'y étais parvenu. Sur la photo suivante je reconnais sans peine celle que nous avions prise à Aspen lorsque mes parents nous avaient invités à venir skier avec eux. Connaissant la maladresse de Bella, je lui avais ordonné de ne pas toucher à un seul ski, ni à un **snowboard** et encore moins à une luge.

_ Je sais, je suis un vrai danger public, m'avait-elle dit avec un sourire espiègle.

Mais c'était moi qui m'étais retrouvé une jambe dans le plâtre. Je grimace à ce souvenir. Bella n'arrêtait pas de me charrier avec ça après.

[ One Last Cry - Brian McKnight ]

Je repose les cadres et je reviens vers notre lit – mon lit désormais. Je me penche pour allumer la lampe de chevet, mais ma main sent autre chose que l'interrupteur. Je prends le petit objet dans ma main et j'ai un hoquet de stupeur. _Son alliance. _Cette fois, la boucle est bouclée. Elle a retiré ce qui me liait à elle pour l'éternité. Je ferme les yeux sous la douleur. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un **labyrinthe**. Je voudrais en sortir, mais à chaque pas que je fais je me retrouve pris au piège. Bella est bel et bien partie. Et elle ne reviendra pas. J'ai joué au con et j'ai perdu. J'ai perdu ce que j'avais de plus cher : _ma femme. _

_« Divorcer, c'est comme être renversé par un camion. Si on en réchappe, on regarde bien à gauche et à droite avant de s'engager de nouveau. » _ [ Jean Kerr ]


	2. Deux plus tard

**One Last Cry**

_Deux ans plus tard…_

_ 15 dollars s'il vous plaît, m'sieur, me demande le jeune adolescent à la casquette à l'envers.

Je sors deux billets de mon portefeuille.

_ Garde la monnaie, je lui réponds en attrapant ma pizza.

Il me remercie rapidement et repart aussitôt, dévalant les marches à vive allure, sûrement pressé de terminer ses livraisons de la soirée.

Je referme ma porte à clé et je pose ma pizza sur la table basse de mon salon. Je jette un vague regard autour de moi, légèrement dépité. Je suis entouré de carton. J'ai emménagé aujourd'hui dans mon nouveau chez moi. Un nouvel appartement que je me suis acheté, grâce à la vente de ma maison. Je suis désormais plus que prêt à reprendre ma vie en main. Pendant deux ans, j'ai mis ma vie entre parenthèse me contentant d'essayer de garder la tête hors de l'eau suite à mon divorce. Mais aujourd'hui je reprends un nouveau départ à Boston.

J'attrape une bouteille de bière et découpe ma pizza. J'allume distraitement la télévision et tombe sur une rediffusion d'un match des Red Sox, l'équipe locale. Je ne prête pas vraiment attention à la télévision. Je pense plutôt à la journée qui m'attend demain. Ce sera mon premier jour au _Massachusetts General Hospital__. _J'espère que tout se passera bien. Machinalement je fais tourner mon alliance autour de mon doigt. Je n'ai jamais pu me résoudre à la retirer. Cela à beau faire environ deux ans, je ne peux pas l'enlever. Je bois une nouvelle gorgée de bière et me décide à continuer de déballer mes cartons. Je range précautionneusement les livres que j'ai gardés, ceux de ma femme, dans l'immense pièce qui me servira de bureaux. En visitant cette maison, j'ai eu le coup de cœur sur cette pièce. Un pan entier du bureau se trouve être en réalité une bibliothèque. Je sais que Bella aurait adoré cette maison, uniquement pour cette pièce fabuleuse. N'écoutant que mon cœur, j'avais décidé de l'acheter. J'avais fais venir une équipe de peintre car la maison n'était pas en si bon état que ça. J'étais rentré rapidement chez nous – chez moi – et j'avais fais mes cartons. Je n'avais pratiquement plus adressé la parole à ma famille depuis ce fameux soir où Bella était partie. Ma mère était venue tambouriner à ma porte lorsque je n'étais pas venu diner avec elle la veille. Mais j'avais tenu bon. Je m'étais résolu à ne pas lui ouvrir. Puis mes sœurs m'avaient harcelé au téléphone, chez moi et même au travail. Je leur avais dis que je voulais de l'espace. Tout le monde avait alors accusé ma femme de ce revirement mais je ne les laissais plus piétiner ce qu'il me restait de ma femme – ex-femme –.

Bien vite j'avais voulu partir de cette maison qui m'étouffait de tous mes souvenirs heureux ou non que je partageais avec Bella. Cette maison était en quelque sorte ma punition pour l'avoir délaisser pendant tous ces longs mois. J'avais voulu changer de cap, partir, loin de ma famille, loin de cette ville qui n'avait plus la même saveur sans la femme que j'aimais. Alors que je regardais pour la énième fois notre album photo, j'ai su dans quelle ville je partirai. _Boston._ Bella avait toujours voulu y vivre. C'était son rêve. Le mien était de rester ici, dans l'hôpital qui m'avait pris en tant qu'interne. Et encore une fois Bella s'était effacée pour me laisser décider.

_Quel égoïste j'ai été. _

Une fois la destination choisie, avec un peu de colère de ma part d'y aller seul, alors que j'ignorais où se trouvait ma femme, j'avais rapidement cherché une maison qui pourrait me convenir. L'agent immobilier qui m'était réservé avait fait un travail fantastique. Il m'avait fait visiter pas moins de dix maisons et appartements mais aucun ne me plaisait réellement. Et puis il avait abattu sa dernière carte. La maison à la bibliothèque. Et évidemment c'était un coup de maître.

C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas mis plus de quelques mois, trois en réalité, avant de venir m'installer ici.

J'avais dû m'arranger pour trouver un travail et le _Massachusetts General Hospital_n'était que trop content de m'accueillir. De leur côté, l'hôpital dans lequel j'exerçais mon métier était quelque peu réticent à l'idée de me laisser partir ainsi. Mais j'avais tenu bon et ils n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix que de me laisser m'envoler pour la côte est.

Je termine de ranger les livres du premier carton dans la bibliothèque. Puis je déballe le deuxième. Après plus de deux heures de rangement, je décide d'aller dormir. Demain sera mon premier jour de travail et je tiens à être en forme. Je me mets en pyjama et au moment d'éteindre la lumière sur ma table de chevet, mon regard se pose sur le cadre où se trouve la photo de Bella. Je caresse distraitement son visage et éteins la lumière. L'obscurité s'empare de la pièce et je ferme les yeux, rêvassant au doux visage de mon épouse.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après avoir englouti deux tasses de café, ainsi que deux toasts à la confiture, je me hâte vers le _Massachusetts General Hospital_. Je me présente à l'accueil, où se trouve une femme blonde. Sur sa blouse blanche on trouve le nom de _Judy. _

_ Bonjour, je me présente docteur Edward Cullen. Je commence aujourd'hui.

La femme qui me fait face se lève et me sert la main vigoureusement.

_ Enchanté docteur Cullen. Effectivement le docteur Allen m'a prévenu de votre arrivée. Je vais vous conduire à lui. Veuillez me suivre.

J'attrape ma sacoche en cuir et suit la petite bonne femme. Elle arpente les couloirs et j'essaye de me repérer du mieux que je le peux. Nous arrivons bien vite vers des bureaux et elle s'arrête devant une porte où est inscrit _Docteur Thomas Allen_. Elle frappe et une voix grave nous demande d'entrer. En nous voyant sur le seuil de son bureau, le docteur Allen pose son stylo et s'avance pour venir me serrer la main.

_ Docteur Cullen, je présume. C'est un immense honneur pour moi de vous accueillir dans notre hôpital.

_ Docteur Allen. Merci.

_ Judy, pouvez-vous retourner à l'accueil ? Je m'occupe du docteur Cullen.

_ Bien se fut un plaisir docteur Cullen. N'hésitez pas à venir me demander quoique ce soit si vous avez besoin.

_ Merci Judy, plaisir partagé.

Elle ferme la porte tandis que l'homme en face de moi frappe dans ses mains.

_ Et bien nous allons faire une petite visite. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Histoire de vous familiariser avec l'établissement.

_ Ça me convient parfaitement.

Je l'observe attraper sa blouse blanche et la passer rapidement. Il sort du bureau et la visite commence. Il m'indique à chaque étage où se trouve tel ou tel service, les différents scanners, les salles d'opérations etc. Alors qu'il salue un interne je le détaille un peu plus longuement. Il est brun, bien que ses tempes commencent à grisonner. Ses yeux bleus semblent ravir la plupart du personnel féminin. Il est assez grand, bien que plus petit que moi d'au moins cinq centimètres.

Arrivés à la fin de cette visite il se tourne vers moi et me sert la main.

_ Voilà je pense que nous en avons fini. Bienvenue au _Massachusetts General Hospital_Docteur Cullen_. _J'espère que vous vous plairez ici à Boston avec nous.

_ Je vous remercie Docteur Allen. Je pense que je me sentirai comme chez moi ici, je lui réponds en lui serrant la main.

_ Bien. Je vous laisse travailler alors.

Le docteur Allen, repart vers son bureau et salue au passage quelques infirmières. Voilà deux ans que je rêve de changer d'air et j'ai enfin eu le courage de le faire. L'air de Seattle depuis le départ de Bella était légèrement toxique pour moi. C'est pourquoi me voilà dans cette nouvelle ville, prêt à reprendre ma vie en main.

* * *

Deux mois, ont passé depuis ce premier jour. Aujourd'hui, alors que je me sers un café dans la salle réservé aux titulaires, mon bipper se met à retentir plusieurs fois de suite. Je pose violemment la tasse sur la table et part en direction des urgences. Je sais bien que le service va être surchargé. Nous sommes en pleine période de fête, Noël est dans deux jours et les gens commencent à partir en vacances. Le personnel de l'hôpital également. Quand j'arrive aux Urgences, je vois trois ambulances arriver en même temps.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Je demande à une interne qui est en train d'ausculter un premier patient dans l'un des boxes.

_ Apparemment carambolage sur une route.

_ Ok. Combien de blessés ?

_ Vraisemblablement cinq. Mais on attend de voir.

Bien... J'attrape le premier dossier, relève le nom du patient et commence à noter ses constantes. Je regarde son poignet et je vois qu'il semble casser.

_ Monsieur Williams, on va vous faire une radio, j'ai l'impression que votre bras est cassé.

L'homme gémit et finit par hocher la tête.

_ Kathy, tu peux t'en occuper ? Je demande à mon interne.

_ Oui docteur Cullen.

Je passe par tous les boxes et je vais dans le dernier.

_ Alors qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Je demande machinalement à mon interne, _Hayley je crois_.

_ Et bien… Elle a eu quelques pertes de connaissances en arrivant ici et…

_ Edward ? Retentit une voix douce.

Je relève les yeux du dossier et je plonge avec délectation dans une paire d'yeux bruns que je connais parfaitement.

_ Bella ? Je demande totalement perdu.

Mon sang se glace et ne fait qu'un tour.

_ Oh putain, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je demande en me précipitant à ses côtés.

Sa main, ensanglantée se porte à sa tempe.

_ J'ai mal à la tête. J'étais dans la voiture et…

Je la vois qui se met à pâlir et j'ai l'impression qu'elle va s'évanouir. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui attrape l'autre main.

_ Bella, ne part pas. Je suis là. On va te soigner.

_ Docteur Cullen, je vais l'emmener au scan. A moins que vous vouliez le faire, me demande-t-elle en regardant quelqu'un à me côtés.

Je me tourne et vois un homme blond, plus petit que moi, un pansement collé sur le front. Il tient dans sa main son blouson ainsi qu'un sac à main de femme.

_ Je vais faire son scan. Je préfère être sûr de rien laisser de côté. Mais je vais avoir besoin de vous. Alors préparez Mlle Swan.

Mon interne hoche la tête et lorsque je vais pour partir, le mec m'apostrophe.

_ Euh, vous savez quand vous aurez terminé ?

_ Pourquoi ? Je demande sèchement.

_ Je dois aller au travail. Ils m'ont dit que je n'avais rien et que je pouvais partir, mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser comme ça. Mais comme vous semblez la connaître, vous pouvez peut-être vous occuper d'elle ? Je suis assez en retard…

Je secoue la tête.

_ Je m'occupe d'elle. Vous pouvez partir.

_ Oh. Cool. Merci.

Sans attendre une seconde de plus il commence à partir, puis se souvient qu'il tient probablement le sac de ma femme.

_ Tenez, elle en aura sûrement besoin plus tard.

_ Ouai, sûrement. Je raille.

Il repart comme si de rien n'était. Comme si Bella n'était pas blessé à cause de ce putain d'accident de voiture. _Il faut que je me calme. Ce n'est bon pour personne_. Mon bipper retentit une nouvelle fois et je regarde. C'est Hayley, _j'avais bien raison pour le prénom_, elle me prévient que Bella est prête pour son scanner. Je la rejoins immédiatement.

_ Alors ? Je questionne immédiatement en arrivant dans la pièce où elle fait le contrôle.

_ Elle a une commotion cérébrale. Ça va se résoudre rapidement.

_ Que préconisez-vous ? Je lui demande.

_ Je voudrais la garder en observation quelques temps, pour voir si elle va mieux. Et au bout de deux-trois jours elle pourra rentrer chez elle si son état le permet. Bien sûr, il lui faudra prendre un traitement.

Je hoche la tête.

_ Bien.

_ Par contre nous n'avons aucune idée sur de potentielles allergies, me dit-elle tout en feuilletant le dossier.

_ Elle ne fait pas d'allergie à aucun médicament. Seulement aux fruits de mer.

Mon interne me regarde comme si un troisième œil m'avait poussé sur le front.

_ C'est ma femme. Enfin… Mon ex-femme, lui dis-je répondant ainsi à sa question silencieuse.

_ Oh… Bien… D'accord… Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça va aller ? Je veux dire… Je peux tout à fait appeler quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle…

_ Non tout ira bien. Je préfère prendre soin d'elle.

_ Comme…Comme vous voulez. Je vais devoir retourner aux Urgences. Ils pourraient avoir besoin de moi.

J'acquiesce silencieusement.

_ Je vais aller la mettre dans une chambre. Dites à tout le monde de me bipper en cas d'extrême urgence.

_ D'accord docteur Cullen.

_ Oh, et si le type de tout à l'heure arrive, ne lui donnez aucune information. Il ne fait pas parti de la famille et il est parti avant de savoir si elle allait bien.

_ Entendu. Je vais laisser ces directives à Judy et Alyssa à l'accueil.

Je soulève ma femme et la replace sur le brancard. J'attrape son sac à main et le dépose à ses pieds. J'appelle depuis le poste dans le couloir, pour savoir où je peux trouver une chambre de disponible. Une fois cela fait, je transporte le brancard de Bella jusqu'à la chambre. Arrivé à l'intérieur j'installe doucement Bella dans le lit, par peur de la casser. Je sens son souffle doux qui caresse ma joue. Je tends ma main et écarte lentement les quelques mèches de cheveux qui sont sur front. Un petit sourire né sur ses lèvres. Je vérifie le traitement que nous devons lui administrer et je demande à une infirmière de venir lui mettre la perfusion. J'attrape le sac à main et le dépose sur une petite table dans le fond de la pièce. Une fois la perfusion posée, l'infirmière se retire. J'attrape le fauteuil et le déplace pour être à côté du lit. Je pose ma main sur la sienne.

Merde son autre main est ensanglantée. Il faut que je regarde si elle n'est pas blessée. Je me relève et examine sa deuxième main. Elle est légèrement bleutée. Elle est juste foulée. Heureusement c'est sa main gauche. Je bipe une énième personne pour qu'elle m'apporte une attelle. Bella ne s'est toujours pas réveillée et j'ai légèrement peur. On m'apporte l'attelle que j'ai demandée et je la lui mets. Je me réinstalle dans le fauteuil et j'attends. Une heure plus tard, le docteur Allen entre dans la chambre et me fait signe de le suivre à l'extérieur.

_ Hayley Young, m'a dit que votre femme était là. Vous voulez que je vous remplace ?

_ C'est mon… ex-femme… Mais elle n'a personne. Et je suis vraiment inquiet.

_ Elle a une commotion c'est bien cela ?

Je hoche la tête et mon regard se pose sur le corps endormi de ma femme.

_ Je vais vous laisser tranquille Cullen. Occupez-vous d'elle. Je prends en charge vos patients.

_ Merci beaucoup.

_ C'est rien. Je sais que s'il m'arrivait la même chose vous seriez le premier à vous rendre volontaire pour me remplacer.

Le docteur Allen pose sa main sur mon épaule et tourne les talons. Je souffle un grand coup et rentre dans la chambre. _Dieu que ce fauteuil est inconfortable._ Au bout de deux heures, je vois Bella qui bouge lentement. Ses yeux papillonnent et ont du mal à s'ouvrir.

_ Où…où…

_ Où es-tu ? Je demande.

Je la vois tressaillir et elle hoche la tête doucement avant de grimacer sûrement due à la douleur que lui procure sa tête.

_ Tu es à l'hôpital. Au _Massachusetts General Hospital_pour être plus précis. Tu as eu un accident de voiture. Tu t'en souviens ?

Sa main cherche la mienne et je la lui donne. Elle finit par ouvrir ses yeux, dans un effort presque surhumain. Je tombe avec bonheur dans ses yeux couleur chocolat qui m'ont tant manqué. Mes souvenirs ne lui ont pas rendu justice.

_ Edward ? Qu'est-ce que… tu fais là ? demande-t-elle en s'agrippant plus fort à ma main.

_ Je travaille ici maintenant.

_ Oh… lâche-t-elle avant de regarder ma blouse blanche avec plus ou moins d'intérêt. Tu vis ici, à Boston ?

_ Oui… Et apparemment toi aussi… Je souligne en lui souriant.

Elle ébauche un sourire qui retombe presque aussitôt.

_ Pourquoi ? me demande-t-elle subitement.

_ Pourquoi je vis ici ? Je l'interroge.

Elle hoche la tête et sa grimace fait naître la mienne.

_ Parce que c'était trop dur de vivre là-bas, je lâche soudainement.

_ Mais pourquoi ici ?

_ Tu as toujours voulu vivre ici. Je voulais que quelque chose me rattache quand même à toi.

Elle essaye de se relever mais je lui fais les gros yeux.

_ Bella, reste allongée. Tu as une commotion. Tu ne dois pas trop bouger.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je lui demande en passant ma main de libre sur son bras.

_ Je me souviens d'être monté dans la voiture de James… Oh mon dieu, James, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Elle relâche ma main et je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir mal. Ainsi le minable a un nom… _James…_ Et bien elle ne va pas être déçue.

_ Ouai. Il avait juste besoin d'un pansement. Apparemment il était pressé de partir vu qu'il était en retard au travail.

_ Oh… Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ? Je me souviens juste que nous nous sommes disputés à propos d'un truc, et après plus rien…

Attend, ils se disputent et le mec plutôt que de rester avec elle préfère prendre la fuite ?

_ J'ai eu si peur quand je t'ai vu au Urgences, je lâche tout bas.

_ Je suis désolée.

_ Tu n'as pas à être désolée Bella. J'ai entendu ta voix qui m'appeler et…

Elle reprend ma main et la porte à ses lèvres. Elle dépose un petit baiser sur ma main et ce geste me fait revivre. Quand Bella m'a quitté, elle m'a laissé comme une coquille vide. Aujourd'hui je me sens renaître à ses côtés. Elle cherche à soulever sa main gauche mais s'aperçoit de l'attelle.

_ Mon dieu, encore une… Siffle-t-elle visiblement mécontente.

_ Je t'ai toujours dis que tu aurais dû lancer une collection, je sors en riant.

Un petit rire lui échappe et je la vois qui se mord les lèvres pour ne pas faire de bruit.

_ Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis cassé la jambe à Aspen non ? me rétorque-t-elle avec un certain amusement.

_ C'est vrai, je réponds en repensant à cette fameuse chute qui l'avait tant fait rire.

Je vérifie ma montre et vois qu'il est déjà dix-huit heures. La journée est passée très rapidement.

_ Est-ce que tu as faim ? Je lui demande.

Elle observe son ventre et j'entends un léger gargouillis.

_ Je pense que la réponse est oui, elle déclare en souriant.

_ Je vais aller te chercher un plateau repas. As-tu besoin d'autre chose ?

_ Non, c'est bon. Tout est parfait Edward.

Je me lève du fauteuil et dépose un baiser sur son front.

_ Je reviens tout de suite, je lui chuchote.

Ses joues se colorent de rouge et elle ne me lâche pas du regard tandis que je sors de la chambre. Je me rends au poste d'infirmière de l'étage et je leur demande un plateau repas. Je leur signale au cas où qu'elle est allergique aux fruits de mer. Maddyline me prépare rapidement un plateau repas et je le ramène dans la chambre de ma femme.

_ Ton repas est servi Madame.

Elle sourit et tente une nouvelle fois de se redresser.

_ Attend. Ne bouge pas je vais t'aider.

Je pose la nourriture sur la tablette à roulette et j'appuie sur le bouton pour que le lit se redresse.

_ Est-ce que ça va ? Je demande à Bella une fois qu'elle est en position assise.

_ J'ai mal à la tête mais je suppose que c'est normal avec ce que j'ai.

_ Ouai. Je t'examinerai de nouveau tout à l'heure.

_ Ok…

Elle commence à manger ce que je lui ai rapporté et me regarde étrangement.

_ Tu ne vas pas manger ?

Je secoue la tête.

_ Ne te préoccupes pas de moi Bella. Mange !

Elle pose sa fourchette me regarde presque furieuse.

_ Edward… Tu dois manger.

_ N'insiste pas Bella, je reste avec toi.

Elle reprend son ustensile et avale une bouchée de purée. Je lève ma main et la passe sur mon visage, fatigué. J'entends alors la fourchette tomber sur la table.

_ Tu… Tu as une alliance ? demande-t-elle en respirant bruyamment.

Je regarde ma main.

_ Oui. C'est mon alliance.

_ Tu as… refais ta vie alors ? me dit-elle en baissant la tête sur son assiette.

_ Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. C'est l'alliance que tu m'as donné.

_ Oh...

Machinalement elle porte son regard à son attelle et plus précisément à son annulaire gauche qui ne porte plus la bague.

_ Pourquoi gardes-tu ton alliance ? me demande-t-elle tout à coup.

_ Je… A vrai dire je ne sais pas.

_ Je peux te demander quelque chose ?

_ Oui, évidemment. Tu peux tout me demander Bella.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tu as fais de mon alliance ?

Je souris et sors de sous mon pull une chaîne d'où pend comme une sorte de pendentif son alliance. Elle est ici. Elle ne me quitte pas. Sauf quand je suis au bloc et que je dois la retirer. Mais elle est toujours dans ma poche auquel cas.

Je vois Bella qui me fixe étrangement puis sa main, non blessée, se porte à sa tête.

_ Tu veux que j'augmente les médicaments ?

_ Ouai… Ouai je veux bien s'il te plaît.

_ Tu ne finis pas ton plateau ? Je demande en observant ce qu'il reste de nourriture, c'est-à-dire pratiquement la moitié de son plat principal.

_ Non… Je n'ai… plus très faim.

Je me lève et augmente légèrement ses médicaments. Lorsque je me rassois, Bella a une drôle d'expression sur le visage.

_ Tu vas rester là toute la nuit ?

_ Et bien oui.

_ Tu n'es pas censé travailler ?

_ Je me suis fais remplacer pour être avec toi.

Elle est bouche bée.

_ Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

_ Oui… Pourquoi ?

_ Pour rien. Merci…

Je l'embrasse sur le front et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. Je sors juste de la chambre pour rendre le plateau repas au box des infirmières.

Demain j'aurais besoin de vêtements supplémentaires.

* * *

Le lendemain, c'est Bella qui me réveille. Je m'étire, courbaturé de ma nuit passé sur cette chaise d'hôpital.

_ Edward, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller aux toilettes… me réclame ma femme en se tortillant.

Je la fais s'assoir lentement, j'attrape sa perfusion.

_ Il va falloir que tu la tiennes pendant que je te porte. C'est bon pour toi ? Je demande.

Elle finit par hocher la tête. Elle s'accroche à moi et fait rouler la perfusion. Je la dépose sur la cuvette et sors de la pièce. Une fois qu'elle a terminé elle m'appelle. Je la reprends dans mes bras et la redépose sur le lit.

_ Demain c'est Noël. Tu rentres à la maison ? me demande-t-elle en se repositionnant sur le lit.

_ C'est ici la maison pour moi.

Elle pousse un soupir.

_ Ce que je te demande c'est si tu pars voir ta famille.

Je secoue la tête et elle semble étonner.

_ Je ne les vois plus. Et même si ça avait été le cas jamais, je dis bien jamais je ne t'aurais laissée seule, dans une chambre d'hôpital, le jour de Noël.

Elle a un hoquet de surprise et me regarde comme si j'étais fou.

_ Mais c'est ta famille Edward…

_ Je croyais qu'on avait déjà parlé de tout ça Bella. Ma famille c'est toi. Et personne d'autre. Je n'ai besoin que de toi pour être heureux.

_ Mais… on n'est plus ensemble.

_ Seulement parce que j'ai été un abruti fini.

Je vois la commissure de ses lèvres se soulever et elle retient un rire.

_ C'est une bonne définition de ce que tu étais il y a deux ans.

_ Tu te sens mieux ce matin ?

_ Légèrement. J'ai moins mal à la tête.

_ Je vais devoir passer chez moi chercher deux ou trois fringues. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

_ Tu pourrais m'acheter des affaires ? me demande-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux habits qu'elle portait en arrivant ici hier.

_ Il doit m'en rester à la maison. Je t'amène ça. Besoin d'autre chose ?

_ De quoi me laver. Je me sens toute sale, dit-elle avec une petite grimace de dégoût.

Je secoue la tête et me penche pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois sur le front.

_ Je vais faire vite. A tout à l'heure.

_ Reviens-moi vite Edward.

En sortant de la chambre je jure que tout l'hôpital se moque de mon air niais au possible. J'arrive chez moi, je prends une douche me change. En passant dans la chambre j'attrape un sac de voyage et enfouis quelques affaires appartenant à ma femme. Je vais dans la salle de bain et je dépose du shampoing, un gel douche et un gant dans une trousse de toilette. Si Bella a toujours les même habitudes, dans son sac à main se trouve une brosse à dent avec le dentifrice et du déodorant.

Je repars direction de l'hôpital. Je croise le docteur Allen, qui me dit que Bella pourra sortir demain, si quelqu'un reste avec elle. Je hoche la tête, lui sert la main pour le remercier et pars en direction de la chambre. Quelle n'est pas ma surprise lorsque je découvre l'autre espèce de minable, assis dans le fauteuil que j'ai occupé toute la nuit pour veiller sur elle, tandis que lui avait décidé de prendre la poudre d'escampette. La porte étant entrouverte j'entends tout ce qu'ils se disent.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé Bella. Mais je devais vraiment me rendre au travail.

_ C'est à cause de toi qu'on a eu cet accident. Et toi tu me laisses comme ça ? S'insurge Bella.

Il tente de lui prendre la main, comme je l'ai fait auparavant, mais elle la lève.

_ Ne me touche surtout pas.

_ Tu n'étais pas toute seule, il y avait ce docteur là. Il te connaissait. Et tu semblais le connaître aussi.

_ Évidemment c'est mon mari triple idiot ! Hurle-t-elle.

Le mec recule dans le siège et fixe Bella avec un air ahuris.

_ Attend… Quoi ?! Tu es mariée ?

_ Non… Divorcée…

_ Mais tu viens juste de dire que…

_ Ouai… Je sais ce que je viens de dire… En attendant il a été beaucoup plus prévenant hier que toi pendant ces trois derniers mois.

_ Je… Je ne comprends pas…

_ Il n'y a rien à comprendre. Maintenant tu prends ton manteau et tu te tires. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir…

_ Euh… je… je…

Je décide d'entrer dans la chambre. Bella se tourne vers moi et je vois le soulagement qui inonde son visage.

_ Edward… chuchote-t-elle.

_ Bella… James, je suppose…

_ Ouai… Euh… J'allais partir de toute façon.

Je ricane et pose le sac au pied du lit de Bella.

_ Je t'ai ramené des affaires et une trousse de toilette.

_ J'avais juste besoin de…

_ Shampoing et de gel douche. Je sais. Je me doute que tu as tout le reste dans ton sac.

Elle hoche la tête et rougit soudainement. Un raclement de gorge se fait entendre et je me tourne vers le type qui est toujours là.

_ Euh… Je vais peut-être y aller.

_ Ouai, ça vaudra mieux pour toi, je termine en me tournant vers lui, les bras croisés contre mon torse. Je le domine d'au moins une tête. Et il semble se recroqueviller sur lui-même.

_ Bella, peut-être à une prochaine fois…

_ A jamais oui ! Termine-t-elle en lui montrant la porte d'un geste vif de la main.

Abattu, les épaules voutées, je le vois sortir de la chambre. Au moins c'est déjà ça.

_ Bella, le docteur Allen, m'a dit que tu pourrais sortir demain matin. Mais il faudra que quelqu'un veille sur toi.

_ Je… J'ai personne ici.

_ Ne sois pas bête Bella. Tu peux venir chez moi, ou je peux venir chez toi.

_ Je préférerai aller chez toi Edward… Je n'ai pas tellement envie que tu vois l'appartement dans lequel je vis.

Cette remarque me fait tilt.

_ Tu n'as pas de travail Bella ?

_ Je fais des petits boulots par-ci par-là.

_ Tu n'as pas voulu de pension je te le rappelle, je déclare amèrement.

_ Je sais.

Je secoue la tête et m'assoit sur le côté du lit.

_ Je déteste l'idée de te savoir dans un appartement miteux. Bella…

_ Edward… S'il te plaît je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça….

Ne voulant pas déclencher une dispute alors que je viens de la retrouver et qu'elle est à l'hôpital, je décide de laisser couler.

_ On passera chercher des affaires en coup de vent demain et après nous irons chez moi. Ça te va ? Je lui demande en caressant ses cheveux.

_ Ok, on fera comme ça.

_ Je vais juste te prendre la tension et vérifier deux ou trois trucs avant. D'accord ?

Je la vois qui hoche la tête et pour une fois elle ne grimace pas. _Elle est sur la bonne voie. _

_ J'ai sommeil, me dit-elle après que je lui ai pris ses dernières constantes.

_ Dors, Bella. Je veille sur toi.

Elle attrape ma main et ferme ses yeux. Elle marmonne un « merci » et je la vois sombrer peu à peu dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, après sa toilette et la visite du docteur Allen et de l'interne, Hayley, en charge de mon épouse, je signe les papiers ainsi que Bella et nous sommes sur le point de partir. Je l'installe confortablement dans ma voiture, le sac de médicament callé sur ses genoux, mon sac de voyage dans le coffre. Elle m'indique la route pour aller jusque chez elle. Je me gare rapidement devant un petit immeuble et elle semble soucieuse tout à coup.

_ J'habite là.

_ Ok… Allons chercher tes affaires.

Je sors de la voiture et fais le tour pour aller lui ouvrir. Elle attrape ma main et la garde dans la sienne.

_ J'avais oublié ton côté gentleman, me dit-elle en m'emmenant jusqu'à son appartement.

Dans le hall déjà je m'insurge. La moquette rouge orangée est tâchée à plusieurs endroits. Les murs, dont le papier peint jaunâtre pend à quelques endroits parait tout droit sortit d'un film d'horreur. On monte deux étages et nous faisons face à une porte sur laquelle seul le numéro de l'appartement est indiqué. Une porte verte, dont la peinture se craquelle à plusieurs endroits. J'en ai des frissons dans le dos rien qu'à me dire que Bella vit dans ce genre d'endroit. Elle ouvre un premier verrou, une deuxième, puis donne un coup d'épaule dans la porte pour l'ouvrir. Je tressaille.

_ Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça en à l'air de vivre ici, me dit-elle en avançant dans l'entrée.

_ Si tu le dis… Je rétorque en jetant un regard circulaire à la pièce.

Le salon est correcte bien que très vieillot. Un canapé orange, qui doit dater des années soixante voire soixante-dix trône fièrement. Elle me traine dans sa chambre, la pièce qui se trouve au bout du couloir. Elle attrape une valise et plonge la totalité de ses affaires dedans.

_ Tu n'as pas que ça comme affaire tout de même ?

_ Il faut que tu saches que je suis là depuis seulement cinq mois Edward.

Je grommelle dans ma barbe. Je la laisse finir sa valise et fais un rapide tour de l'appartement.

_ Tu ne peux pas rester ici Bella. C'est inimaginable, je lui dis en revenant dans sa chambre, où elle est en train d'essayer de fermer sa valise.

_ Et tu veux que j'aille où ? Me demande-t-elle visiblement en rogne.

Je la regarde et me rapproche d'elle. Elle finit de zipper son bagage et me regarde de ses yeux de biche.

_ Reviens vivre avec moi.

Elle me fixe de nouveau.

_ Je suis sérieux Bella.

_ Edward… J'apprécie beaucoup que tu sois resté avec moi pendant que j'étais à l'hôpital et que tu m'accueilles chez toi mais… Nous sommes divorcés. On ne peut pas reprendre comme si ces deux années n'avaient pas existées.

Elle cherche à s'enfuir de la pièce mais j'attrape son poignet, non blessé, dans ma main. Ses yeux bruns se lèvent et se posent sur moi.

_ Bella, justement ces deux années ont passés. J'ai pu me rendre compte de l'attitude que j'avais eue. J'ai pu comprendre tes griefs. J'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille et avec le recul, bordel ce que ça m'a fait du bien. Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien j'étais dévasté de te découvrir avant-hier aux Urgences. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir. J'aurais préféré mille fois être à ta place sur ce lit d'hôpital. J'aurais pu refaire le portrait de ce James si je ne m'étais pas retenu. Bella, deux ans ont passé mais je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Je n'ai jamais eu d'aventure avec qui que ce soit. Je n'ai… Je n'ai même jamais eu de rendez-vous avec une femme depuis toi. Je porte toujours mon alliance… Parce que quelque part ça me rappelle que tu m'as appartenu et je donnerai cher pour que ce soit toujours le cas. Je t'aime Bella. Ça ne changera jamais. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerai toujours. On finit toujours par se retrouver. Il faut…Il faut que tu me pardonnes pour tous ces mois où j'ai été distant, pour tout ce que je t'ai fait enduré. Ces années où ma famille a été médisante, exécrable avec toi. J'aurais du réagir plutôt mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Et peut-être que si tu ne m'avais pas quitté ce serait pire. Aujourd'hui je sais que j'ai changé. Je me suis amélioré. Je suis devenu un homme meilleur pour toi. J'ai même réduit mes heures de travail, dans l'espoir que peut-être un jour tu me reviendrais. Je veux que tu reviennes vivre avec moi.

Je finis essouffler et je vois les larmes de mon épouse couler sur ses joues. Je la prends dans mes bras délicatement et elle me frappe. Un coup de poing fort, dans l'épaule.

_ Mais pourquoi… tu ne m'as….as… pas dit ça avant, triple andouille ? me demande-t-elle dans un soubresaut.

Je la serre davantage contre moi. Elle renifle contre mon cou et sa tristesse me rend mal.

_ Acceptes de rentrer avec moi à la maison.

_ Je suis déjà à la maison… me dit-elle.

Je secoue la tête.

_ Ce taudis n'est pas vraiment ce qui ressemble de près comme de loin à une maison.

C'est à son tour de secouer la tête avec de se redresser toujours dans mes bras.

_ Tu ne comprends pas. C'est ici, dans tes bras, la maison.

Je reste bouche bée. J'observe son visage rougi d'avoir trop pleuré, et je ne peux m'empêcher de la trouver belle.

_ Je t'aime Bella. Partons d'ici. Allons à la maison.

Elle desserre son étreinte et commence à vider ses meubles. Elle sort de la chambre une seconde valise et place quelques livres qu'elle avait dû prendre en partant. Je vais dans sa cuisine et sors plusieurs cabas dans lesquels je place les différents aliments qu'elle a.

Une fois nos tâches effectuées, je la rejoins dans sa chambre j'attrape les deux grosses valises.

_ Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

_ Oui.

Elle se dirige vers le salon et va prendre un sac mais je l'arrête.

_ Je m'occupe de ça. Vas t'installer dans la voiture. Je n'ai pas envie que tu me refasses une commotion cérébrale en tombant dans les escaliers.

Elle roule des yeux et sors pour aller à la voiture. Je la suis avec les deux grosses valises. Je les installe dans le coffre et vais chercher le reste de ses affaires. Une fois tout cela fait je repars en direction de la maison. _La maison. _

En arrivant devant l'endroit où je vis j'ai un pincement au cœur. Et si finalement elle ne l'aime pas ? Et si je m'étais trompé en la choisissant ? Je vais ouvrir la portière à Bella et je sors les bagages du coffre. Seule concession que j'accepte : qu'elle porte le sac de médicament.

Je glisse les clés dans la serrure et avec une certaine appréhension je guide Bella jusque dans le séjour. Je la vois qui se fige. _Merde… Elle la déteste…_ Elle se retourne vers moi les larmes aux yeux.

_ Si tu ne l'aimes pas, on pourra déménager, je lui réponds en posant les bagages sur le parquet.

_ Es-tu fou ? Elle est parfaite. Je l'adore !

J'expire tout l'air contenu dans mes poumons, je suis soulagé. _Elle l'adore !_

_ Puis-je voir le reste ? me demande-t-elle en trépignant d'impatience.

Je hoche la tête et je la conduis dans les différentes pièces. En voyant la cuisine, elle pousse un petit cri, visiblement surexcitée. Elle voit les différents éléments que nous avions achetés ensemble lorsque nous avions emménagé. Elle attrape un rond de serviette, celui qui porte son nom.

_ Tu l'as gardé ? me demande-t-elle en le faisant tourner avec son index.

_ Oui, je réponds embarrassé, en passant ma main dans les cheveux.

Elle le pose et s'approche de moi. Elle plante un baiser sur ma joue et je me sens renaître de nouveau. La chaleur s'empare de mon corps et je suis bien. Tout simplement. Je suis à la maison.

Je l'emmène dans la première salle de bain, je lui montre les trois premières chambres, ma chambre avec ma propre salle de bain, et je lui fais découvrir la dernière pièce. Ma pièce coup de cœur.

_ Cette dernière pièce, c'est celle qui m'a fait acheté la maison. Je… Je savais qu'elle te plairait. J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompé.

_ Edward, ouvre-là dépêche-toi ! Je ne crois pas pouvoir attendre davantage !

J'abaisse la poignée de la porte et là je vois Bella ouvrir des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Elle ressemble à une petite fille. Elle s'avance à pas de velours dans la pièce et touche du bout des doigts ses livres et les miens qui ont envahis certaines étagères de la bibliothèque.

Elle se retourne vers moi.

_ Edward… Elle est…Magnifique… Je l'aime tellement…

_ Je me doutais qu'elle serait à ton goût.

_ C'est mieux que ça encore…. Merci.

Elle arrive à grandes enjambées vers moi et m'enlace. Je ne pourrais plus me passer de ça maintenant. Impossible.

Je la relâche à regret.

_ Il faut que j'aille chercher le reste des affaires, tu peux rester là où aller te reposer.

_ Je vais aller dormir quelques minutes. Ça ne te dérange pas ?

_ Pas du tout… Tu… enfin…

_ Oui ? Me questionne-t-elle.

_ Tu veux dormir dans ma chambre ou je peux préparer une autre chambre si tu le désires.

_ Dans ton lit. Je ne veux pas d'une autre chambre…

Je fronce les sourcils. Ne vient-elle pas de me dire qu'elle adorait la maison ? Bella semble comprendre le débat intérieur qui m'habite.

_ Je ne veux pas dormir dans un endroit où tu n'es pas, finit-elle par dire.

Je lui souris, probablement comme un idiot et vais chercher le reste de ses affaires. Je remplis le frigo, qui était déjà bien garni. Je range les conserves dans les placards et apportes ses valises dans la chambre. Lorsque je rentre, Bella est allongée sur le côté droit du lit, _son côté du lit_, et elle enserre mon oreiller. Sa respiration est lente et j'entends un léger ronflement. Je décide de la laisser dormir et pars dans le salon. J'allume la télévision mais baisse le son pour ne pas la réveiller. Il est encore tôt. Les films de Noël s'enchaînent. Les gens se retrouvent à chanter des cantiques devant les portes des gens. J'espère que personne ne viendra me déranger.

_Merde, c'est Noël. _

Je n'ai pas acheté de sapin. Le synthétique que nous avions il y a quelques années avec Bella, prend la poussière dans le garage. Les décorations de Noël sont toujours dans leur carton. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de fêter Noël cette année, comme depuis deux ans d'ailleurs. Mais là je veux faire les choses bien. Je ramène le carton de décoration, ainsi que le sapin. Je le sors de sa boîte et l'assemble rapidement. Je déplie ses branches et l'installe près de la cheminée. Les chants de Noël commencent à emplir le salon. _Jingle Bells_, résonne, chanté par la chorale de je ne sais quelle école. Je vais dans la cuisine et sors une tablette de chocolat. J'avale un carré et le laisse fondre sur ma langue. _Hum…_ Lorsque je reviens dans le séjour, j'aperçois la silhouette frêle de ma Bella. Je m'approche d'elle et l'encercle de mes bras. J'embrasse sa tempe et elle se laisse aller contre moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

_ J'en ai eu assez de dormir. Tu comptes faire le sapin ?

_ Je t'attendais en fait.

Elle se retourne et me fait face en me souriant de toutes ces dents.

_ C'est génial !

Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres et il me faut tout mon sang froid pour ne pas l'embrasser à mon tour comme j'aimerais le faire. Je la laisse faire à son rythme. Maintenant que je l'ai retrouvé je n'ai pas envie de la perdre une nouvelle fois. Elle se penche vers le cartons et en sors plusieurs guirlandes. Des rouges, des dorées, des blanches, des vertes. Elle accroche les guirlandes et me demande de l'aider pour mettre celle en hauteur. Je m'exécute et elle applaudit une fois que j'ai terminé. Elle attrape les différentes boules de Noël et commence à en mettre quelques unes. Elle attrape un bonhomme de neige en chiffon.

_ Tu te souviens de celui-là ? me demande-t-elle en agitant la fameuse décoration.

_ Ouai Mme Huntington…

_ La fameuse Mme Huntington… Je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ris de toute ma vie.

Je me souviens de ce que Mme Huntington avait fait. Se pointer en déshabiller léopard, en plein mois de novembre, des bigoudis roses plein la tête, tout ça pour me demander de l'aider avec sa chatte. J'étais allé décoincer le chat de l'arbre et en remerciement le lendemain, elle nous avait amené cette décoration. Chaque année nous tenions à la mettre dans le sapin.

_ La tête que tu faisais en la voyant sur le perron de la maison, s'esclaffe Bella.

_ Ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer des personnes âgées, je la gronde.

_ Plus âgée c'est un dinosaure, reprit-elle en riant.

Ses éclats de rire faisaient en moi une joie indescriptible. J'avais l'impression de ne jamais l'avoir perdu.

Elle s'essuie les yeux et va accrocher le bonhomme de neige dans le sapin. Et nous continuons à accrocher les décorations ainsi jusqu'à ce que le carton se retrouve vide. Évidemment le reste de la maison se fait aussi relooké par l'elfe de Noël. Bella accroche des guirlandes un peu partout. Elle installe la crèche et me demande de l'aide pour mettre l'étoile.

_ Je suis trop petite, boude-t-elle alors que je la soulève.

_ Oui c'est vrai… Mais moins qu'Alice… je ris puis je m'interromps.

Je m'excuse et elle me regarde interrogatrice.

_ Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

_ Parce que…. Parce qu'après tout ce que ma famille t'a fait subir tu n'as pas forcément envie d'en entendre parler.

_ Edward je ne t'ai jamais interdit d'en parler, n'y même de les voir. Je suis triste que tu ais coupé les ponts ainsi. J'aurais… Je ne sais pas… J'aurais aimé comprendre pourquoi ils me détestent.

_ Ne parlons plus de ça pour ce soir. S'il te plaît. Je viens de te retrouver, je ne veux pas te perdre de nouveau.

Elle hoche la tête, embrasse ma joue et continue sa décoration.

_ J'avais prévu quelque chose pour le repas. De la dinde farcie et des fagots. J'ai de la glace pour le dessert. Est-ce que ça te va ou tu préfères que je commande quelque chose ?

_ Non. C'est parfait Edward.

Elle me regarde, les yeux pétillants et je vois qu'elle est heureuse. Je me sens bien d'être responsable de son bonheur.

Dans la cuisine je mets la dinde au four, je fais cuire les haricots verts et sors du congélateur des pommes de terres. Je les insère sur la deuxième plaque du four et je lance le minuteur.

Bella est assise sur le canapé et contemple les flammes de la cheminé. Elle a éteint la télévision mais a allumé la radio. Et les chants de Noël, se mêle bien vite à de vieux tubes des années cinquante, soixante et soixante-dix.

_Cry me a river _d'Ella Fitzgerald retentit et je m'approche de mon épouse. Je lui tends la main et elle s'en empare. Je la prends contre moi et commence à danser. Nos corps se déplacent lentement, sur la chanson. Nos cœurs cognent contre nos poitrines. La voix d'Ella Fitzgerald associée aux guirlandes de Noël et à la cheminée qui crépite, apporte une ambiance spéciale. La tête de Bella repose contre mon torse et je me penche pour respirer ce parfum qui m'a tant manqué pendant ces deux ans. Un mélange de fraise et freesia. La voix finit par s'éteindre et Bella tourne ses yeux pétillants vers moi. Avec la lumière, ils ressemblent à une nuit étoilée. J'attrape sa main dans la mienne et embrasse le dos de cette dernière. Bella se met à rougir et je retombe amoureux d'elle. La musique reprend et c'est la voix de Frank Sinatra qui nous entoure. Je reprends ma femme contre moi et nous nous mouvons une nouvelle fois. La musique s'enchaine et je ressens toujours ces feux d'artifices au fond de moi. Je me sens bien.

Au bout de quelques temps, la minuterie du four sonne et je me détache de Bella. Je ne brise pas le silence confortable dans lequel nous nous sommes installés mais je lui fais un regard d'excuse. Elle hausse les épaules et me suit dans la cuisine. Je sors la dinde du four. Je la découpe et la met dans un plat. Celui que la grand-mère de Bella nous a offert pour notre mariage. J'installe les pommes de terre et les haricots et amène le plat à table. Je sors une nappe rouge, j'attrape des assiettes, des couverts et des verres et je mets la table.

_ Désolé, je n'ai pas de décoration pour la table.

_ Ça ne fait rien, c'est parfait, m'assure-t-elle en posant sa main contre la mienne.

J'installe tout et je tire la chaise pour que Bella puisse s'assoir. Je la sers et elle me remercie. Je m'installe à mon tour à table et commence à déguster ce repas de Noël.

_ C'est délicieux Edward, gémit Bella en avalant un morceau de dinde.

_ Merci.

Le repas est vite consommé, en dessert nous avons mangé une glace au chocolat, son parfum préféré. Elle a pris ses médicaments contre le mal de tête et je n'ai pu m'empêcher de l'examiner. Elle m'a tapoté les mains, en me disant : « bas les pattes » mais m'a finalement laissé faire.

_ Je n'ai pas de cadeaux pour toi mais je me rattraperai. Je te le promets, je lui dis la main sur le cœur.

_ Le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire c'est d'être à mes côtés et de m'aimer. C'est tout ce que je te demande.

Je m'approche d'elle et je me penche.

_ J'ai envie de t'embrasser, je lui murmure en regardant ses lèvres pleines, charnues et si tentantes.

_ Peut-être que j'ai envie que tu le fasses aussi.

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire et je la vois rougir. Je me penche vers elle et presse ma bouche contre la sienne. J'enfonce mes doigts dans sa chevelure. Son odeur m'intoxique, je sens l'électricité qui passe entre nous. Je sens sa langue qui cherche à passer. Je cède et je l'embrasse. Ses mains passent sur mes épaules. Nos langues dansent ensemble dans un ballet érotique. Elles se cherchent, avides. Mon érection pousse contre son ventre et je la sens qui se frotte contre moi. Je me détache d'elle, essoufflé.

_ Bella. Il faut qu'on arrête avant d'aller trop loin.

Elle secoue la tête, attrape ma main et me conduit vers ma chambre. Je marche difficilement, ma queue devenue trop dure. Bella s'allonge sur mon lit, les cheveux éparpillés. Je la regarde là, je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

_ Je te veux Edward. Fais-moi me sentir bien.

_ Tu es sûre que ça va. Ta tête ne te fait pas mal ?

_ Tu pourras toujours me faire le coup de la migraine plus tard, déclare-t-elle hilare.

Je secoue la tête et me penche sur le lit. Je pose mon genou entre ses jambes et l'embrasse. Je la sens sourire sous moi. Ses mains m'agrippent les épaules et plongent dans mes cheveux. Je détache ma bouche de la sienne.

_ Dieu que je te veux.

_ Viens. Je suis à toi.

Je retire son haut et passe ma main sur son soutien-gorge. J'abaisse le balconnet de son sous-vêtement et j'observe son téton qui durcit. Je l'embrasse, le lèche et le mord. Elle gémit, se tortille sous moi. Je retire son vêtement et déboutonne son jean.

_ Dieu, Edward… Je t'en prie…

Elle attrape mon tee-shirt et me le retire. Je sens sa bouche contre mon cou et sa langue me lèche. Elle attrape avec vivacité ma ceinture et cherche à me retirer mon pantalon. Je me redresse retire prestement mon jean et elle attrape mon boxer. Elle l'abaisse et mon érection se dresse devant elle. Elle se lèche les lèvres et me serre dans sa main. Elle commence un long va-et-vient et je me retiens de jouir en sentant sa petite main coulisser sur mon sexe ainsi.

_ Bordel, Bella… je jure entre mes dents.

Je retire son jean et j'observe émerveillé sa culotte en dentelle blanche. Je plonge un doigt sous sa culotte. Mes doigts frôlent le tissu chaud et mouillé de sa culotte. Elle s'accroche à mes bras et rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant. Elle se mord la lèvre quand j'introduis deux doigts en elle. _Putain elle est tellement mouillée…_

_ Edward… Je t'en prie.

Je la pompe et elle s'accroche d'avantage à moi. Je passe mon pousse sur son clitoris et elle crie. Elle se crispe et je la sens palpiter autour de mes doigts.

_ Mon dieu Edward... Putain ! Hurle-t-elle à plein poumon dans la pièce.

Sa poitrine se soulève, sa respiration se fait erratique. Je glisse sur le lit et embrasse son cou. Je plonge sur sa poitrine et caresse de mon nez son sein. Sa main se plonge dans mes cheveux. Elle me tire à elle et m'embrasse. Mon érection à du mal à se contenir. Je la sens pointer contre son ventre et ça ne semble pas la déranger. _Au contraire…_ Elle se frotte contre moi et remonte ses jambes contre mes hanches. J'attrape sa cuisse et la colle contre ma hanche. Mon sexe se dirige, comme attiré, vers le centre humide et chaud de Bella. Elle se tortille sous moi et se cambre. Alors que je vais la pénétrer Bella m'arrête. Je la regarde avec incompréhension. Ai-je été trop loin ?

_ Avant, je veux… Je veux que tu sache que je n'ai fait l'amour avec personne d'autre que toi.

_ Pas même avec James ?

Elle frissonne dans mes bras.

_ Dieu non ! Ça aurait été comme te tromper. Et… Et toi ?

_ Je pensais avoir été clair à ce sujet tout à l'heure ? Je n'ai même pas embrassé ni regardé une autre femme que toi.

Elle rosit de plaisir et m'embrasse tendrement.

_ Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour venir en moi ? Me taquine-t-elle.

Je n'attends pas plus longtemps et la pénètre centimètre par centimètre. Elle est si humide, si chaude et si serrée à la fois.

_ Oh mon dieu… Edward…

Je commence à me déplacer en elle et je la pilonne. Je deviens comme fou. Je ne peux pas croire que je suis enfin en elle. On dirait de la soie. Je fais des va-et-vient, ma bite tressaute en elle. Son clitoris déjà bien sensible se fait caresser par mon pouce.

_ Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps Edward… me dit-elle en s'accrochant une nouvelle fois à mes épaules. Je sens son attelle frotter contre moi.

_ Lâche tout Bella… Jouis pour moi, je lui dis tout en continuant mes poussées en elle.

Elle s'arque boute et se resserre autour de moi.

_ Je t'aime Edward… Je t'aime tellement…

Je continue jusqu'à ma délivrance.

_ Je t'aime Bella… Je lui dis avant de m'écrouler sur elle.

Je me retire de son corps si attirant et elle grimace. Je me relève et elle se blottit contre moi.

_ Je t'ai fais mal ?

_ Non. Non pas du tout. Au contraire. Tu m'as fais du bien. Plus que ça même. Je t'aime Edward.

Je caresse son visage, retire les mèches de cheveux qui sont collées sur son front et l'embrasse avec tout l'amour dont je suis capable.

_ Je t'aime mon amour.

Elle attrape ma main et joue avec mon alliance. Elle fronce les sourcils.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Est-ce que tu trouves étrange que j'ai envie de porter mon alliance ?

_ Non. Je suis soulagé.

Je me relève et attrape mon jean dans lequel se trouve la chaine sur laquelle il y a son alliance. Elle me tend sa main gauche. Je retire son attèle et l'interroge du regard.

_ Tu le veux vraiment ?

_ Oui… Mais il faudra passer rapidement à la mairie... Je veux redevenir Mme Cullen.

_ Je veux que tu le redeviennes aussi. Je ne pourrais pas attendre pour ça.

J'attrape sa main blessée et glisse son alliance à son doigt.

_ Bella depuis que tu es entrée dans ma vie, la lumière s'est installée en moi. J'avais une existence triste et morne et tu as su ranimer en moi une flamme que je croyais éteinte à tout jamais. Je te promets de veiller chaque jour sur toi, de t'aimer comme au premier jour, de tout partager avec toi, mes rires comme mes peines. Je promets de te respecter, de t'encourager  
à travers les triomphes et les embûches de notre vie à deux. Je m'engage avec amour et loyauté à partager avec toi le reste de ma vie. Et je tiens à ajouter une chose, Jane Austen a dit : « Une femme tout de blanc vêtue ne sera jamais trop belle », et elle avait raison. Tu es magnifique et je suis chanceux de t'avoir dans ma vie.

Je termine la récitation de mes vœux et Bella essuie ses larmes.

_ Tu t'en souviens ?

_ Évidemment. Je me souviens de chaque détail de cette journée. Comme ceux de notre première rencontre, de notre premier rendez-vous. Je me souviens de tout ce qui te concerne Amour.

Elle attrape ma main et embrasse mon alliance. Elle essaye de bouger sa main gauche mais grimace de douleur. Je remets son attèle et la prend dans mes bras.

_ Dors mon amour. Je suis là. Je ne bouge pas. A partir d'aujourd'hui c'est toi et moi. Toi et moi contre le reste du monde.

_ Je t'aime Edward.

_ Je t'aime aussi ma Bella.

Je l'embrasse et peu à peu elle glisse dans un sommeil profond. Je l'observe encore inconscient de la chance insolente que j'ai de l'avoir retrouvé. Ici, à Boston, nous pouvons reprendre notre vie ensemble. Celle que nous avons mise en suspend pendant deux ans. Loin de nos familles respectives nous pouvons nous dresser contre le monde entier. C'est Edward et Bella contre les autres. Je ne la laisserai plus jamais me quitter. Je ferai en sorte de ne pas passer mon temps à l'hôpital. Je lui ferai l'amour jusqu'à plus soif. Je préparerai ses repas, je lui chanterai des berceuses si elle en a envie. Je ferai tout pour elle. Je m'endors rapidement en serrant son petit corps contre le mien.

* * *

_**Et voilà pour la suite de cet OS. **_

_**Lorsque j'aurais un peu plus de temps je posterai un troisième chapitre.**_

_**J'aime vraiment cette histoire et je veux juste voir où elle peut me mener.**_

_**Concernant les autres fictions il faut juste que je termine les chapitres en cours,**_

_**actuellement je suis encore en période d'examen donc c'est assez compliqué.**_

_**Mais les fictions auront bel et bien une suite ne vous inquiétez pas là-dessus.**_

_**J'espère en tout cas que cette suite vous aura plu.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire.**_

_**A très vite,**_

_**SweetyMarie**_


	3. Un Noël familial

**Salut à tous, voilà comme promis la suite de One Last Cry**

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. **

**J'ai décidé de faire de continuer cette fiction pour encore 2 ou 3 chapitres.**

**Bonne lecture, **

**et surtout laissez des reviews ça fait toujours plaisir ;)**

**SweetyMarie**

* * *

**One Last Cry** (3ème partie)

Mon stylo termine de noircir les pages du dossier de mon dernier patient de la journée. Je peux enfin souffler. Une semaine de vacances, loin du tumulte de Boston va nous faire du bien. Je n'ai qu'une envie : retourner chez moi et serrer ma femme dans mes bras. Cela fait un an, jour pour jour que je l'ai retrouvé. Je ne peux qu'en être satisfait. Elle a de nouveau mis de la couleur dans mon existence morne et obscure.

Je tends le dossier à Judy, toujours fidèle à son poste, et je m'en vais dans les vestiaires. Je retire prestement ma blouse et mon haut, lorsque le docteur Allen entre dans la pièce. Il vient me voir et à son visage je sens que ce n'est pas bon signe.

_ Edward, je te cherchais. J'ai besoin que tu me remplaces pour la conférence de Chicago, m'explique-t-il d'emblée.

Je le regarde et secoue la tête.

_ Impossible. Je pars ce soir. Je ne peux pas déplacer Noël, je lui dis tout en me retournant vers mon casier.

_ Oh merde j'avais complètement oublié tes vacances. Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas moyen de décaler ta semaine ?

Je me retourne et le vois se dandiner sur ses deux pieds.

_ Thomas, j'ai déjà des projets avec ma femme. Je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Je regrette mais c'est non.

Je continue de m'habiller avec mes propres vêtements quand j'entends le docteur Allen souffler bruyamment derrière moi.

_ Ok. Tu as une idée de qui je pourrais envoyer ?

_ Je ne sais pas moi. Demande à Julia, ou à Stefen. Il sera parfait.

Mon supérieur soupire de nouveau et s'assoit à la petite table ronde.

_ Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à échapper à tes obligations ?

_ Gina a eu son échographie hier. Et il y a un décollement du placenta. Elle doit rester alitée. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça.

_ Merde. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Le docteur Allen, hausse les épaules.

_ C'est surtout le moral qui est au plus bas. Je vais voir avec Stefen pour qu'il me remplace.

_ Je suis vraiment désolé, si je n'avais rien de prévu je l'aurais fais volontiers. Mais c'est notre premier Noël tous ensemble.

_ Oui je sais. Je suis égoïste de te demander de sacrifier ta vie de famille pour cette stupide conférence. Retourne chez toi, ta famille t'attend, conclue-t-il en me souriant.

Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir l'aider.

_ J'espère que tout ira bien pour le bébé, je complète avant qu'il ne passe la porte.

_ Moi aussi. Merci Edward.

Il sort et j'enfile mes chaussures, prêt à partir. Je mets mon manteau et remonte le col contre mon cou. Dehors les températures ont plus que chutées. Dans quelques heures, nous serons de retour sur la Côte Ouest, à Forks, pour fêter Noël. Un Noël familial, chez le père de mon épouse. En sortant je salue rapidement Judy qui me souhaite un Joyeux Noël. La neige tombe encore sur Boston. Je rejoins prudemment mon véhicule et conduis jusqu'à la maison. Lorsque je me gare devant le garage, je vois la faible lumière du salon. Les rideaux blancs ne parviennent pas à dissimuler complètement l'intérieur. De là où je suis j'aperçois le sapin qui s'élève. Lorsque j'ouvre la porte d'entrée, je suis accueilli par des chants de Noël. L'elfe de Noël a encore frappé.

Je pose ma sacoche en cuir et me débarrasse de mon manteau. J'arpente le salon mais je ne trouve pas la moindre trace de ma femme. Je me dirige alors dans la chambre et je la vois, dos à moi. Elle est en soutien-gorge et porte un collant noir, opaque.

_ Edward ? dit-elle sans se retourner tout en s'habillant d'une robe.

_ Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais. Tu n'es pas prête ? Je demande en souriant.

Elle se tourne vers moi et finit d'enfiler sa robe en laine.

_ J'étais prête. Les valises sont là tu n'as plus qu'à les mettre dans la voiture.

_ Comment ça tu étais prête ? Je la taquine.

_ Ton fils a décidé au dernier moment, que c'était drôle d'arroser sa maman.

J'explose de rire tandis que Bella se poste devant moi furieuse, les poings sur les hanches.

_ Tu trouves ça drôle en plus ? Il m'a pissé dessus ! S'exclame-t-elle, sa voix montant dans les aigus.

Je fais tout ce que je peux pour retenir mon hilarité et je m'approche d'elle. J'entoure ses hanches de mes mains et elle relève son visage de porcelaine vers moi. Je l'embrasse tendrement et elle se détend complètement contre moi.

_ Tu as fais quoi de notre fils ? Tu l'as vendu ? Je demande récoltant un coup de poing dans l'épaule de sa part.

_ Il attend sagement dans son lit.

J'embrasse le front de mon épouse et me détache d'elle pour aller voir mon fils. La porte est entrouverte et j'entends ses babillements. J'entre dans sa chambre et dès qu'il me voit il gigote. Il balance ses pieds et pousse des petits cris. Je me penche sur le berceau et l'attrape dans mes bras.

_ Hey, coucou toi. Tu es content de voir Papa ?

Elliot pousse un petit cri et me tend sa main. J'embrasse son petit poing et je le câline.

_ Alors Elliot, tu trouves ça drôle d'arroser maman ?

Je continue à lui parler pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce que Bella vienne me chercher.

_ Chéri, on va finir par nous mettre en retard. L'avion ne nous attendra pas.

_ J'arrive. Tu entends ça Elliot ? On doit y aller. Allez, on va mettre le manteau, le bonnet, l'écharpe et les gants. Il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid.

Bella me tend les affaires de notre fils et je l'habille rapidement. Elliot tend les bras à sa mère et elle le prend contre elle. Elle embrasse sa petite joue potelée et il sourit de son sourire édenté. J'embrasse ma femme et je vais mettre les valises dans le coffre. Une fois nos affaires prisent, j'aide Bella à descendre les marches du perron avec Elliot et nous l'installons dans son siège auto. Je ferme tout à clé et nous voilà partis pour l'aéroport.

_6 longues heures de vol. _Heureusement pour nous, Elliot a été adorable. Il n'a pas pleuré une seule fois et s'est endormis dès que l'avion a décollé. Bella appréhendait le voyage avec un petit garnement de cet âge là. Il venait tout juste de fêter ses trois mois. Dire que nous avions été surpris par la grossesse de Bella est un euphémisme. Elliot avait été conçu la nuit de nos retrouvailles. Neuf mois plus tard, le 15 Septembre, soit deux jours après l'anniversaire de sa maman, il naissait. Il avait été notre plus beau cadeau. Elliot Charlie Cullen.

Bien qu'enceinte, Bella et moi nous étions remariés le jour de la Saint Valentin. Elle avait mis une robe blanche et nous étions passés devant le maire. Cependant, pour nous ceci n'avait qu'un but administratif. Nous avons volontairement occulté nos deux ans de séparation. Ces deux ans signifiaient mon imbécilité mais surtout nous avaient permis de nous retrouver pour ne plus nous lâcher.

Elliot est donc le fruit de notre amour véritable et aujourd'hui, pour la première fois il va faire la rencontre de son grand-père. Lorsqu'Elliot est né, la première et la seule personne à avoir été averti, a été le père de mon épouse. Ému, il nous avait d'emblé invité pour Noël. Lui aussi voulait nous présenter quelqu'un : Sue, sa nouvelle compagne. Bella était heureuse de ce changement dans la vie presque d'ermite de son père.

Un babillement d'Elliot me fait sortir de mes pensées. J'embrasse la tête couverte d'un bonnet Winnie l'Ourson de mon fils et attrape les bagages qui commencent à arriver.

Au loin, j'aperçois la moustache brune du père de ma femme. A moins que ce ne soit son uniforme de policier… Je lui fais signe et rapidement il arrive jusqu'à nous. Son regard se fige sur Elliot et pour la seconde fois de ma vie je vois le Chef Swan essuyer discrètement une larme. Bella lui tend notre fils et Charlie l'attrape.

_ Salut petit Bonhomme, je suis ton grand-père, dit-il en attrapant la main d'Elliot.

Elliot referme son poing autour du doigt de son grand-père et sourit tout en battant des jambes.

_ C'est un beau petit garçon que vous nous avez fait là.

Bella me regarde en souriant et j'enlace son épaule. Je la maintien contre moi tandis qu'Elliot et Charlie se découvrent mutuellement. J'attrape les bagages et Charlie me regarde de la tête aux pieds.

_ Oui venez, ce petit doit avoir faim.

Il remet son petit-fils dans les bras de sa mère et m'aide avec les bagages. Bella attrape le cosy et installe notre fils dedans. Une fois arrivés à la voiture, Bella grimpe dans celle-ci et attache rapidement le siège auto d'Elliot. Charlie me regarde et je sais d'ores et déjà qu'il veut me parler.

_ Écoute moi bien Edward Cullen. Je ne vais pas le redire une autre fois. Ma fille est arrivée il y a plus de deux ans en larmes, en me disant que vous veniez de signer les papiers du divorce. J'étais vraiment dubitatif quand elle est retournée vivre avec toi il y a un an. Mais maintenant qu'il y a Elliot je te conseille de ne pas déconner de nouveau ou tu feras connaissance avec mon Colt. C'est bien compris ?

_ Oui Chef. Chaque jour je m'efforce de la rendre heureuse, elle et Elliot. Ne vous en faites pas Chef Swan, je ne reproduirai pas deux fois la même erreur.

Charlie tapote mon épaule et ouvre le coffre. Nous mettons en silence les bagages dans le coffre et avant de rejoindre nos places il se tourne de nouveau vers moi.

_ Je suis content de te l'entendre dire. Bienvenue dans la famille alors.

_ Merci Chef Swan.

_ Appelle-moi Charlie, idiot ! dit-il tout en secouant la tête.

Je retiens un sourire et grimpe dans la voiture. Je me tourne vers Bella qui me lance un regard interloqué. Elle caresse le ventre d'Elliot.

_ Je crois que ce petit garçon commence à avoir les crocs, m'informe-t-elle.

Charlie démarre la voiture et nous roulons jusque chez lui. Je retrouve avec émerveillement cette maison. Je ne suis venu que très peu de fois ici, mais rien n'a changé. La palissade blanche a été rafraichie il y a peu. Le grand chêne, près de l'allée est toujours fièrement debout. Cependant, des parterres de fleurs ont été plantés ça et là.

_ C'est très fleuri, déclare mon épouse tout en jetant un regard circulaire à la pelouse.

_ Oui c'est… c'est Sue, explique mon beau-père en rougissant.

Bella ricane et détache Elliot. Il commence à s'agiter.

_ Allez viens mon poussin, on va aller manger.

Charlie m'aide à ramener les bagages dans la maison et Bella annonce qu'elle monte dans sa chambre nourrir le bébé.

_ Je vais aller lui amener les affaires.

_ Oui fais donc. Sue n'est pas encore arrivée. Profitez-en pour vous reposer.

Je hoche la tête et grimpe les escaliers avec les valises. Lorsque j'entre Bella est assise sur son lit, Elliot tétant son sein avec avidité.

_ Je crois qu'il avait vraiment très faim.

Bella relève sa tête et me sourit tout en hochant la tête. Je referme la porte derrière moi et m'installe à côté d'elle. Elliot ne cille même pas quand je passe ma main sur la sienne. Il a le regard bloqué sur sa mère. J'aime ce moment au calme que nous partageons tous les trois. Parfois Bella tire son lait, souvent la nuit quand je ne suis pas de garde, et j'ai l'occasion de partager ce petit moment rien qu'avec mon fils. J'ai vraiment hâte d'être demain. Elliot ne comprendra pas cette histoire de cadeau, ni de Père Noël, il est bien trop petit pour ça. Mais ce sera son premier Noël et je veux que tout soit parfait. J'embrasse la tempe de Bella et elle se laisse aller contre moi.

Elliot se détache finalement du sein gonflé de Bella et elle le redresse pour lui faire faire son rot. Je couvre son sein et elle me remercie silencieusement. Elliot, repu, commence à somnoler.

_ Comme son père…

_ Comment ça comme son père ? Je m'indigne tout bas.

Un rire la secoue et ses yeux pétillants se fixent aux miens.

_ Il tète mon sein et s'endort juste après… déclare-t-elle malicieusement.

_ Tu vas voir toi. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre c'est moi qui te le dis.

Je sors le lit parapluie de son sac et je le monte rapidement. J'installe les doudous d'Elliot et Bella le met dans son berceau. Il gigote légèrement mais ne se réveille pas. Elle branche le baby-phone et nous descendons main dans la main dans le salon. Charlie est devant la télévision, une bière à la main. Il regarde un match de baseball sans le son. Je souris devant ça. Je m'installe sur le fauteuil et prend Bella sur mes genoux.

_ Il a mangé ? demande Charlie en quittant l'écran un instant.

_ Oui et il s'est endormi juste après.

Je passe ma main dans le dos de Bella et elle s'allonge contre moi.

_ Tu veux qu'on prépare quelque chose pour ce soir ? Demande Bella à son père.

_ Non ne t'inquiète pas. Sue arrivera dans quelques minutes et on verra ce qu'elle a prévu.

Bella hoche la tête avant de fermer les yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sens son corps peser plus lourd contre moi. Je comprends qu'elle s'est endormie. Charlie la regarde avec tendresse puis fini par éteindre son poste de télévision.

_ Alors toujours médecin ? Me lance-t-il après avoir pris une gorgée de sa bière.

_ Toujours. Même si j'essaye d'alléger mon planning le plus possible.

Charlie hoche la tête et me fixe.

_ Sue est très croyante, finit-il par dire. Elle veut aller à la messe ce soir. Est-ce que tu y vois une quelconque objection ?

Il se triture la moustache et je vois bien qu'il cherche à rendre ce séjour confortable pour tout le monde.

_ Ta famille y sera sûrement… termine-t-il alors que je cherche pourquoi il pense que cela pourrait me gêner.

_ Oh… Et bien, non Charlie, ça ne me pose pas de problème. Vous demanderez à Bella lorsqu'elle sera réveillée. Mais je pense que sa réponse sera identique à la mienne.

_ Bien…

Charlie termine sa boisson et va dans la cuisine. Le baby-phone sur la table du salon, retransmet les babillements de mon fils, pendant que contre moi, sa mère émet quelques petits ronflements.

Les minutes s'écoulent et j'entends une voiture se garer derrière celle de Charlie. La porte d'entrée claque et Charlie n'a pas le temps de prévenir sa compagne que celle-ci s'écrit : « Salut tout le monde ! ».

Contre moi Bella sursaute et regarde partout autour d'elle, visiblement perdue. La femme qui a fait irruption dans la maison telle une fusée, plaque ses mains contre sa bouche.

_ Oh je suis navrée, je ne savais pas. Vraiment désolée.

Charlie la rejoint et passe sa main dans son dos dans un signe de réconfort. Bella cligne des yeux et frotte ces derniers avec ses petites mains. Elle se relève doucement de mes genoux et s'avance vers la compagne de son père.

_ Il n'y a pas de mal. Je suis donc Bella, la fille de Charlie.

Elle tend la main à la femme qui se trouve dans les bras de son père. Je me lève et la détaille quelque peu. Brune, les cheveux coiffés en un chignon sophistiqué, le teint olivâtre, les yeux noirs, foncés, et un sourire faible qui s'intensifie lorsqu'elle croise le regard de Charlie.

_ Et voici mon mari, Edward, présente Bella en me désignant.

_ Enchantée Edward, dit-elle en me serrant la main.

Charlie se décale légèrement, tandis que j'attrape Bella par la taille.

_ Charlie m'a dit que vous aviez un petit bébé. Il n'est pas là ?

_ Il dort. Le voyage l'a un peu épuisé, explique Bella. Vous le verrez tout à l'heure, conclu-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

_ Bella voulait savoir ce que nous faisions à manger ce soir ? Annonce Charlie brisant le silence qui s'était installé pendant quelques secondes.

Sue claque dans ses mains et je sens sa bonne humeur arriver dans la maisonnée tel un raz-de-marée.

_ J'avais prévue de faire une dinde avec une purée de patate douce. Est-ce que ça vous convient ?

_ Oui c'est parfait, j'annonce. Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

_ Oh pas vraiment. Je suis cuisinière vous savez.

_ Vraiment ? Ironise ma femme en se tournant vers son père.

_ Oh oui. Charlie est vraiment un piètre cuisinier. Mais il est encore pire en tant que commis.

Charlie rougit de plus belle et baisse la tête. Les deux femmes se moquent de lui et j'observe le sourire de ma femme.

_ Bon, viens Edward. On va regarder la télévision pendant que ces dames parlent cuisine.

Je hoche la tête, embrasse chastement ma femme et retourne dans le salon avec mon beau-père. Pendant que les femmes cuisinent nous regardons une émission de télévision sur la pêche.

_ Il faudra qu'on y retourne, me dit Charlie tout en désignant avec la télécommande la télévision.

_ Aucune chance. Franchement la pêche et moi… Vous vous souvenez de la dernière fois ? C'était catastrophique, je grimace.

_ Justement, fait-il avec un sourire sadique.

J'entends un pleur dans le baby-phone et je saisis l'occasion pour échapper à Charlie Swan. Je grimpe les escaliers et trouvent Elliot en larme. Je l'attrape et il se calme.

_ Bah alors mon grand, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Il hoquète dans mes bras et je le berce tranquillement. J'attrape son doudou et descend avec lui. En passant dans le couloir, Bella capte mon regard. Elle voit le visage rougit par les larmes de son fils et se précipite vers nous.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

_ Je ne sais pas. Il a du faire un cauchemar.

Elle caresse ses petites jambes et il tourne son regard humide vers sa mère.

_ Tu as fais un cauchemar mon chéri ? Oh…

Elle l'embrasse et continue de lui faire des caresses sur le ventre. Sue s'essuie les mains avec son torchon et s'approche de nous.

_ Alors voilà le petit Elliot. Qu'il est beau ! S'ébahit-elle devant mon fils.

Après avoir fait la connaissance de toute la petite famille, Elliot somnole de nouveau dans mes bras.

_ Je vais le garder avec moi dans le salon, j'explique à Bella.

_ D'accord. Nous en avons pratiquement terminé avec la préparation du repas. On pourra aller s'habiller après pour aller à la messe.

_ Bien.

Alors que je vais quitter la pièce, la main de mon épouse passe sur mon avant bras.

_ Tu es certain de vouloir y aller ? me demande-t-elle tout en fronçant les sourcils.

_ C'est plutôt à moi de te demander ça.

J'embrasse son front et elle se laisse aller contre moi.

_ J'ai l'habitude Edward. Je ne veux juste pas que cette situation t'atteigne encore plus.

Je secoue la tête et caresse de ma main disponible – l'autre tenant mon fils – une mèche de cheveux.

_ Tout ira bien tu verras. En plus, si ça se trouve ils ne seront pas là.

Bella me relâche et me fais un sourire qui permet d'effacer toutes mes peurs. Je resserre ma prise sur mon fils et l'observe partir dans la cuisine, rejoindre sa belle-mère. Une fois la préparation du repas terminée, Bella vient me chercher pour que nous nous habillions. Elle change la couche d'Elliot et lui sort des habits pour ce soir. Un pantalon bleu marine avec un sous-pull blanc qui se marie parfaitement avec le petit pull bleu marine qu'elle a acheté récemment. Elle lui enfile des petites chaussures noires et je le contemple.

_ Il est beau notre fils.

_ C'est parce qu'il te ressemble, ponctue-t-elle en m'embrassant.

_ Il te ressemble aussi…

_ Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai. Il a tes yeux, ton sourire, ton visage… De toute évidence il n'a pas grand-chose m'appartement, insiste-t-elle en riant.

Je secoue la tête et l'embrasse. Dieu que j'aime cette femme. Je ne sais toujours pas – encore aujourd'hui – comment j'ai fais pour vivre pendant deux ans sans être à ses côtés. Aujourd'hui je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'embrasser, de la toucher, de la caresser.

Elle dépose Elliot dans le lit parapluie et se déshabille devant moi.

_ Tu veux vraiment faire ça avant de partir ? Je lui demande tout en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Mes mains passent sur son ventre et elle les tapote.

_ Edward, un peu de sérieux ! On n'a pas le temps pour ça. Peut-être plus tard… M'assure-t-elle avec un petit sourire goguenard.

_ Ce soir, je compte bien voir les dessous sexy de la mère Noël ! Je lui dis en embrassant la naissance de sa poitrine.

Elle rejette sa tête en arrière et je la plaque contre le mur.

_ C'est pas fair-play Edward ! Gémit-elle en passant ses mains sur mes épaules.

_ Je n'ai jamais prétendu l'être.

J'embrasse sa bouche et je passe mes doigts contre son ventre. Mon index frôle la bordure de son sous-vêtement et je la vois haleter sous moi.

_ Toujours pas ? Je la questionne.

Elle secoue la tête et je la relâche.

_ Habille-toi Madame Cullen ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! Je la somme.

Elle me fait un petit salut militaire et se dégage de mon emprise. Je jette un coup d'œil à mon érection et je soupire. Bella colle sa poitrine contre mon dos et ma tête part dans son cou. Elle passe sa petite main contre mon pantalon et sens le renflement. Je siffle et elle mordille ma nuque.

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et nous dirige dans le petit dressing de sa chambre. Je passe la porte de la pièce et elle me plaque contre le mur. Elle laisse la porte légèrement entrouverte sûrement pour pouvoir entendre Elliot en cas de problème. Sa main se dirige vers mon pantalon et elle en ouvre les boutons. Elle l'abaisse et passe sa main contre la bosse qui déforme mon boxer.

_ Bella… je soupire.

Elle me jette un regard et se met à genoux devant moi. J'écarquille les yeux et je la vois abaisser mon boxer. Ma bite se dresse devant elle. Ma femme gémit et se lèche les lèvres. Je vois qu'elle frotte ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre.

_ Besoin d'aide Madame Cullen ? Je demande la voix rauque.

Elle secoue la tête et prend ma queue entre ses doigts. Je ferme les yeux en la voyant prendre mon membre dans sa bouche. Je gémis bruyamment et je sens la langue de ma femme tournoyer autour de moi. Mes hanches partent à la rencontre de sa bouche. J'attrape ses cheveux et pousse mon sexe à l'intérieur de sa jolie bouche. Je respire fort et Bella m'avale encore plus profondément en elle. J'halète.

_ Stop, Bella…

Mais elle ne m'écoute pas et creuse ses joues. Ses mains branlent ma base et sa langue effleure mon gland, une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Je finis par jouir dans sa bouche tandis qu'elle avale tout ce que je lui donne. Je suis essoufflé j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Bella est toujours à genoux devant moi et se lèche les lèvres. Je lui tends la main et la redresse. Je la plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse avec force. Je sens mon goût dans sa bouche et rien que ça m'excite de nouveau. Mon index essaye de se faufiler dans sa culotte mais nous sommes interrompus par un pleur d'Elliot. Je soupire et plaque ma tête contre son épaule.

_ Désolé de ne pas pouvoir te rendre la pareille…

Elle caresse mes cheveux et me sourit.

_ On se rattrapera tout à l'heure, ponctue-t-elle en embrassant ma bouche.

Je remonte mon boxer et mon pantalon et je vais retrouver mon fils. Je le prends dans mes bras et il râle. Surement parce que nous l'avons abandonné trop longtemps.

Bella me rejoint dans la chambre et s'habille d'une robe bleu marine qui s'accorde parfaitement avec la tenue de notre fils. Elle se maquille et se coiffe et fini par reprendre Elliot dans ses bras. J'ouvre la valise et enfile rapidement un pantalon et une chemise. J'attrape ma veste et je regarde Bella.

_ Tu es magnifique, je lui dis en l'embrassant dans le cou.

_ Merci, tu n'es pas mal non plus Monsieur Cullen.

Nous descendons dans l'entrée pour retrouver Charlie et Sue, eux aussi mis sur leur 31. J'habille Elliot de son manteau et de son bonnet et je prends le landau que la voisine de Charlie nous prête le temps du séjour. J'installe Elliot dedans et nous partons à pied jusqu'à la petite église. Nous faisons à peine 500mètres. Arrivés devant la chapelle, tous les regards se braquent sur nous. Plusieurs personnes viennent saluer Charlie, le chef de la police, et se penche peu discrètement sur le landau.

_ Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demande un vieille dame à Bella.

_ Elliot.

_ Oh comme c'est mignon. Il est très beau.

Nous remercions rapidement la dame et nous rentrons dans l'église. Je mets le landau dans un coin, près de la sortie et attrape Elliot. Bella s'installe au sixième rang aux côtés de son père tandis que je les rejoins. Elle m'aide à retirer le manteau d'Elliot mais il râle quand on veut lui enlever son bonnet. Toute la salle – ou presque – rit devant son comportement. Le pasteur arrive et commence son sermon. Mais j'entends quelqu'un se racler la gorge de l'autre côté de l'allée. Machinalement mon regard se porte sur l'allée d'en face et je me fige. Le clan Cullen au grand complet. Ma mère me fusille du regard tandis que mon père me fixe les yeux dans le vague. Mes quatre sœurs sont également présentes, deux sont accompagnées.

Bella jette un coup d'œil et je la vois pâlir en apercevant ma famille. Elle prend ma main et la serre fort. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils viendraient fêter Noël dans cette ville. Je pensais qu'ils resteraient bien confortablement à Seattle. J'embrasse Bella qui ne suit plus rien de la cérémonie.

Le pasteur termine la messe de minuit et il fait signe aux fidèles qu'ils peuvent partir. Je me redresse et rhabille mon fils. Il gigote contre moi et je l'embrasse sur la joue. Bella avertie rapidement son père de la situation tandis qu'il secoue la tête visiblement désolé. Je vois au loin mes parents et mes sœurs partir, au moins je n'aurais pas à les affronter. Je récupère le landau et je sors avec Bella de la chapelle. Sue et Charlie nous suivent juste derrière. Mais alors que la foule commence à se disperser je vois un attroupement se diriger vers nous. Ma mère, dans son manteau blanc, se plante devant nous. Elle jette un regard presque mauvais au landau et je place dans un instinct protecteur ma femme derrière moi.

_ Edward, dit-elle d'un ton froid. On te croyait mort depuis tout ce temps. Pratiquement trois ans sans avoir de tes nouvelles… Et que vois-je ? Tu es toujours avec cette fille et en plus tu lui as fait un môme ?

J'écoute abasourdis cette femme – ma mère – qui insulte ma famille.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ? Je demande d'un ton sec.

_ Et toi ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as disparu du jour au lendemain ? Je suis certain que c'est cette vipère qui t'a monté la tête pour que tu arrêtes de venir nous voir.

_ N'insulte pas ma femme ! Je crie alors que nous devenons le centre d'intérêt des personnes encore présentes.

Charlie se place à côté de moi et je vois son visage rougi par la colère.

_ Madame Cullen avec tout le respect que je vous dois je vais vous demander de partir et d'arrêter d'insulter ma fille ou vous aurez à faire à moi.

_ J'ai toujours pensé que votre fille était une arriviste. Elle a séduit mon fils, il lui a fait couler des jours heureux. Elle n'a même pas à travailler. Elle profite de lui.

Je m'avance vers ma mère et Bella attrape le landau.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? Peux-tu me dire ce qu'elle a fait pour mériter ta haine ? Bella n'est qu'amour. Elle n'a pas un soupçon de méchanceté ! Je hurle.

_ Tu es mon unique fils Edward et tu mérites tellement mieux !

_ Mieux que ma femme ? Mieux que la mère de mon fils ? Mais tu dérailles complètement ! Pendant des années, j'ai accepté sans rien dire que tu l'insultes, que tu la traines dans la boue mais c'est fini. A cause de toi, je l'ai perdu une fois. Et je ne referais pas cette erreur. Tu m'excuseras mais c'est le premier Noël de mon fils, j'aimerai juste m'éloigner des personnes qui me sont nocives.

Je vois ma mère froncer les sourcils.

_ Cette femme profite de toi ! Elle n'en a qu'après ton argent !

_ N'inverse pas les rôles _Maman !_ Elle n'est pas toi ! Bella ne m'a jamais épousé pour ma situation financière ! Quand nous avons divorcé elle a même refusé que je lui verse une pension.

_ Elle n'est pas aussi parfaite que tu souhaites le croire, raille-t-elle. La preuve vous avez divorcé une fois. Qui te dit que vous ne vous séparerez pas de nouveau ?

Alors que je vais lui répondre Bella passe devant moi tenant fermement mon fils contre elle.

_ C'est ce petit garçon qui fera que nous ne nous séparerons pas. Votre _petit-fils_. Vous avez peut-être du mal de l'accepter mais c'est ce qu'il est. Je me fiche de ce que vous pouvez dire sur moi. A présent ça me passe au-dessus de la tête. Je me suis mariée par amour et non par intérêt. Si vous ne savez pas ce qu'est l'amour, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. J'ose espérer que pour faire cinq enfants avec Carlisle vous vous aimiez quand même…

_ Comment osez-vous espèce de petite….

_ Non, comment vous, osez-vous faire une telle scène devant notre famille ? Interrompt-t-elle. Devant toute la ville. Vous vous ridiculisez ! Vous ne vous en rendez même pas compte. Mais sachez une chose, vos menaces, vos insultes, ne feront que nous rapprocher votre fils et moi. Que le vouliez ou non je suis la mère de votre petit-fils et de ceux qui arriveront bientôt.

_ Ce bâtard n'est pas mon petit-fils !

Cette fois s'en est trop. Je fais un signe à Charlie et il comprend. Il attrape Elliot dans ses bras et prend Sue par la main. Je les vois qui s'éloignent. J'attrape la main de Bella et je rage. Mon père s'avance vers ma mère tandis que mes sœurs restent en retrait.

_ Esmée tu vas trop loin là, explose mon père.

_ Carlisle, je te conseille de te taire, rage-t-elle

_ Non. Cette fois-ci ça va trop loin !

Je jette un regard à mes géniteurs – les appeler mes parents dorénavant serait leur donner trop d'importance.

_ J'aime Bella et je ne te demande même plus de l'accepter. C'est comme ça et pas autrement. Mon fils est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde avec sa mère et je ne laisserai personne, tu m'entends bien, personne, les traiter ainsi.

_ Tu ne fais plus parti de notre famille Edward. Tu nous as terriblement déçu, ponctue la femme qui m'a mise au monde.

Je recule et je fixe ahuris les deux personnes qui me font face.

_ Je ne vous demande pas de comprendre mes choix. De toute évidence cela fait trois ans que je vous ai exclu de ma vie et je ne m'en sors pas si mal.

Bella tremble contre moi et je la serre dans mes bras.

_ Si tu avais épousé une femme respectable comme Irina ou bien…  
_ Mais attend de quoi tu me parles ? Bella est tout ce qu'il y a de plus respectable. Je ne comprends pas vos réticences.

_ Elle ne vient pas du même milieu que nous. Irina était très bien. Mais du jour au lendemain vous rompez et quelques semaines après tu nous présente cette… cette fille, finit-elle en désignant ma femme.

_ Irina m'a trompé avec plusieurs médecins de l'hôpital alors oui j'ai préféré mettre un terme à cette histoire. Bella est beaucoup plus respectable que cette fille.

_ Mais Irina était tellement douce, tellement gentille, …

Je me pince l'arrête du nez et souffle bruyamment.

_ Alors tu aurais préféré que je me marie avec Irina, quitte à me faire tromper à tout va ? Mais on nage en plein délire là !

_ C'est toi qui divague complètement. Où est passé le fils que j'ai élevé ? Je t'ai élevé avec des valeurs… Tu n'as plus rien à voir avec nous, grimace ma mère

Je soupire derechef et je regarde mon père qui n'ose plus rien dire à ses côtés.

_ Ce n'est pas plus mal. Allez Bella, viens, retournons voir notre fils.

Bella se retourne vers ma famille une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons et de me suivre. Nous rentrons chez Charlie et je vois Sue qui s'amuse à faire sauter Elliot sur ses genoux. Charlie, lorsqu'il nous voit arriver, se précipite vers nous.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Rien. Nous avons coupé les ponts définitivement.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont après ma fille ? hurle Charlie.

_ Ils… Ils me considèrent comme indigne d'Edward, vu notre milieu social. Ils pensent que je profite de lui. Et surtout elle aurait préféré avoir son ex comme belle-fille.

_ C'est… C'est ridicule ! Crie Charlie. Franchement Edward, si ce n'était pas tes parents et si ta mère n'était pas une femme, je lui donnerai une bonne leçon.

_ Ne vous en faites pas Charlie je pense la même chose. Je… Je vais aller dans la chambre si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Bella me lâche la main et je me réfugie en haut. Arrivé sur le lit j'explose. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ma famille se déchirerait ainsi. Quelle importance que Bella vienne d'un milieu plus modeste, tant qu'elle m'aime ? La porte s'ouvre et j'essuie rageusement les larmes qui coulent.

Bella s'approche de moi et pose ma tête contre son ventre. Elle entoure ma tête de ses bras et je me perds en elle.

_ Edward arrête de te mettre dans des états pareils. S'il te plaît. Je t'aime…

Je relève ma tête et fixe ses yeux noisette, remplit de larmes.

_ Je t'aime aussi. Pardon. Pardon pour tout.

Je m'allonge sur le lit et elle me rejoint. Elle passe sa main contre ma joue et je vois sa robe se soulever légèrement.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça.

_ Elle a traité notre fils de bâtard ! Tu trouves ça juste ? C'est sa grand-mère. Et en plus elle t'a balancé mes histoires à la figure.

_ Hey Edward, regarde-moi ! M'intime-t-elle. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux pour vivre d'accord ? Nous sommes une famille. Toi, Elliot et moi. Tant que nous sommes ensemble rien n'a plus d'importance. Je me fiche qu'elle préfère te voir avec cette Irina, ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Je hoche la tête et Bella se glisse sur moi pour m'embrasser.

_ Oublie tout ça. Oublie-les, ils n'en valent plus la peine.

_ Tu crois qu'elle a aimé mon père un jour ? Tu crois que leur mariage n'est qu'un mariage d'intérêt ? Je la questionne alors qu'elle passe sa main dans mes cheveux dans une caresse réconfortante.

_ Je pense que pour faire cinq enfants avec une personne, tu dois un minimum l'aimer. Mais est-ce que ça à vraiment de l'importance Edward ?

_ J'ai… J'ai juste l'impression que ma vie est basée sur un mensonge. J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir appris ce qu'était l'amour. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a cherché à me manipuler. Je suis sûre que si elle avait pu, elle m'aurait forcée à épouse Irina.

Bella se redresse et me toise.

_ Tu t'es bien rattrapé Edward. Tu m'aimes et je t'aime. Nous ne nous sommes pas mariés par intérêt mais parce qu'on s'aime. Quand je t'ai rencontré dans ce café…

_ Tu veux dire quand ta tasse de café m'a rencontré ? Je la coupe le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Oui si tu veux, poursuit-elle en riant. Quand on s'est rencontrés je ne savais pas qui tu étais ni que tu étais médecin. A la fête, tu ne m'avais pas non plus précisé qui tu étais. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi Edward, pas de ton compte en banque. Je me fiche de tout ça. Demain nous pourrions vivre dans une caravane que je t'aimerai toujours.

Je la prends contre moi et l'embrasse avec toute la douceur et l'amour dont je suis capable.

_ Tu es un milliard de fois mieux que toutes les Irina du monde, je conclu en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Elle se met à rire et me repousse. Elle s'installe à califourchon sur moi et je grogne quand elle exerce une friction entre nos deux sexes.

_ Bella, je ne sais pas si c'est le moment là…

_ Au contraire, mon père et Sue gardent Elliot et nous sommes seuls dans une chambre. Et j'ai terriblement envie de mon mari.

Elle retire sa robe devant moi et je déglutis difficilement en voyant ses dessous d'un blanc virginal. Je passe ma main sur ses seins et elle ferme les yeux. Je la sens onduler sur moi et je me deviens de plus en plus à l'étroit. Je la bascule sur le dos et embrasse son cou. Ses mains s'agrippent à mes cheveux. Le lit grince sous notre poids. J'attrape son collant et le tire. Sa culotte est humide, je la vois. Je passe mon pouce sur son sous-vêtement et elle gémit. J'amène ma main dans son dos et retire son soutien-gorge. Ses tétons durcis, pointent vers moi. J'en prends un dans la bouche tandis que de ma main je pince, roule et caresse le deuxième. Sous moi Bella s'agite et gémit. Ma bouche descend sur son ventre, je lèche et mordille ses hanches et pousse de mon nez la barrière de son sous-vêtement. Rapidement je retire son dessous.

_ Edward… chuchote-t-elle en se redressant sur les coudes.

Ses cuisses tremblent quand je les ouvre, je souffle sur sa peau brûlante, tandis qu'elle se mordille la lèvre. Je lui jette un regard et je vois qu'elle m'observe. Je lui souris une dernière fois avant d'embrasser son sexe. Mes yeux se ferment, je la lèche doucement, enivré par sa chaleur, son odeur et son goût. Elle crie brièvement, sa tête retombe en arrière, elle se cambre sur le matelas.

_ Oh mon dieu Edward… s'écrit-elle.

Je lui souris de nouveau tout en léchant son pubis. Je me concentre ensuite sur son clitoris. Je la lèche et la mordille légèrement.

_ Continue… murmure-t-elle.

J'ajoute un doigt, puis deux, en les glissant sur son vagin trempé avant de la pénétrer d'un coup. Elle s'accroche à la tête de lit et mord dans l'oreiller. Elle gémit, en suppliant sa délivrance. Je vois son corps qui tressaute, elle est à deux doigts de jouir. Je la lèche, je la pénètre de mes doigts. J'admire son corps en sueur, ses seins parfaits qui se soulèvent au rythme de sa respiration. Puis elle se cambre contre ma bouche. Bella crie, et je la sens se contracter contre moi. Ses cuisses se tendent tandis qu'elle recroqueville ses pieds. Elle enfonce les mains dans mes cheveux et se frotte contre moi.

_ Edward… crie-t-elle en jouissant.

Je la regarde tenter de reprendre sa respiration. Elle ouvre les yeux et je remonte jusqu'à sa bouche. Ses jambes entourent ma taille et ses mains détachent mon pantalon. Je me redresse et enlève ma chemise. J'abaisse mon pantalon et mon boxer et je vois Bella se mordre la lèvre. Elle m'embrasse et écarte les jambes plus largement.

_ Viens en moi…

Elle caresse ma poitrine et passe sa main sur mon sexe. Je siffle et elle sourit fière de l'effet qu'elle a sur moi.

_ Bella, je fais en l'embrassant.

Je m'enfonce en elle et elle relève les jambes. Je m'enfonce plus profondément en elle et nous haletons tous les deux. Elle finit par se cambrer et je suis entièrement en elle.

_ Dieu Bella… Tu vas me tuer…

Elle gémit et je sens ses cuisses chaudes contre mes hanches. Je m'entends grogner. Son corps frémit et je la prends plus fort, plus vite. Je l'embrasse sauvagement dans le cou, la mordant au passage, récoltant plus de gémissements. Elle tremble quand j'accélère. Elle s'accroche à mes épaules et je sens qu'elle approche de l'orgasme. J'accélère de nouveau et une litanie de « oui » sort de sa bouche. Ses yeux se ferment, son corps tressaute sur le lit. Elle crie mon nom et je la pénètre plus fort pour faire durer sa jouissance. Je serre les dents et continue de la prendre, profondément.

_ Edward ! hurle-t-elle de nouveau.

Je jouis en elle et je l'embrasse camouflant mes grognements. Le lit grince de nouveau et je me retire à regret de son corps. Bella soulève la couverture et je nous glisse dessous.

Elle caresse ma joue et je plonge avec délice dans ses yeux.

_ Je t'aime, je lui murmure.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward. Ne l'oublie jamais.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à nous caresser et nous embrasser je me détache à regret du corps de ma femme.

_ Il va falloir qu'on descende.

_ Je sais, soupire-t-elle.

Je me relève et enfile mes vêtements. Bella se redresse et me fait un sourire coquin.

_ Tu m'as épuisée, je ne sais pas si je vais survivre au repas sans bailler.

_ Je pourrais te dire que je suis désolé mais je ne le penserai pas.

J'embrasse son épaule dénudée. Elle sort du lit, complètement nue et remet ses vêtements. Elle essaye de coiffer ses cheveux mais renonce rapidement et se fait une queue de cheval. Je m'approche d'elle et passe ma main sur sa joue.

_ Tu es belle.

Elle se met à rougir et passe devant moi. Nous descendons et nous trouvons mon beau-père chatouillant Elliot tandis que sa compagne est derrière les fourneaux.

_ Je crois qu'il a faim, annonce Charlie en me tendant Elliot. Et qu'il a besoin d'une nouvelle couche, termine-t-il en fronçant le nez.

_ Je m'en charge.

J'attrape mon fils et je remonte dans la chambre pour lui changer sa couche. Je lui donne le biberon que Bella a préparé avec son lait. Une fois cela fait, je le mets en pyjama et le prend contre moi.

_ Tu sais Papa t'aimera toujours. Maman aussi. Et Papi Charlie sera toujours là pour veiller sur toi. On n'a besoin de personne d'autre d'accord.

Comme s'il avait compris, il m'offre un sourire. Je le serre contre moi et sens sa petite main passer sur ma joue.

_ Je t'aime Elliot.

_ Il t'aime aussi tu sais.

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la voix bourrue qui a interrompu mon monologue.

_ Il t'aime aussi. Tu es un très bon père Edward et un très bon mari. Ne laisse pas tes parents te retourner le cerveau.

Charlie me fait un signe de tête entendu.

_ Allez viens, Bella et Sue t'attendent pour le repas de ce soir. C'est votre premier Noël tous les trois après tout.

Je hoche la tête et suis le père de ma femme. Les filles ont installées la table et allumées le sapin. Bientôt un amoncellement de cadeaux se situera à son pied. Pendant tout le repas je garde Elliot contre moi. Les conversations s'enchainent, le rire de Bella retentit lorsque Charlie raconte des histoires de son enfance. Sue a le regard légèrement pétillant, sûrement dû aux nombreuses coupes de champagne qu'elle ne cesse de boire.

Minuit retentit et Charlie va chercher les cadeaux. Je distrais Elliot dans la cuisine tandis que tout le monde s'affaire dans le salon. Je sais qu'il est trop petit pour avoir le moindre souvenir de tout ceci mais par principe je veux qu'il croie pendant longtemps au Père Noël. Lorsque Charlie fait sonner la cloche je reviens dans la pièce. Plusieurs paquets s'entassent sous le petit arbre. Des paquets de tailles différentes et multicolores. Bella s'arme de son appareil photo et j'avance vers les cadeaux. Sous la petite chaussure d'Elliot il y en a plusieurs. Je m'installe en tailleur avec mon fils et j'entreprends de tout déballer. Dire qu'il est gâté est un euphémisme. Les jouets s'entassent dans un coin pendant que sa mère nous mitraille de tous les côtés.

_ Donne cet appareil, je vais vous prendre en photo tous les trois, lui dit alors Charlie.

Bella s'approche de moi et m'aide à ouvrir les cadeaux restants. Des peluches, des jeux éducatifs, des vêtements, voilà de quoi sont faits les présents.

Elliot attrape un bout de papier cadeau et bat des pieds en l'air. Il semble beaucoup plus intéressé par ces jolies couleurs que par les cadeaux eux-mêmes.

Nous remercions mon beau-père et sa compagne pour les cadeaux et nous leur tendons ceux que nous leur avons achetés. Bella a choisi un joli bracelet en argent pour Sue, simple mais élégant à la fois. Pour son père, elle a acheté une nouvelle canne à pêche ainsi que des billets pour aller voir un match de Baseball. Charlie et Sue quant à eux, ont offert un bon d'achat dans une librairie à ma femme. Je la vois sautiller dans le salon. Les livres sont sa passion. Je le sais car après la chambre d'Elliot c'est dans mon bureau – qui est devenu le sien – qu'elle s'enferme pour méditer et se ressourcer. Charlie me tend un paquet et je découvre les boutons de manchettes de son père.

_ Je ne les porte pas et je me disais que c'était une bonne façon de te faire rentrer dans la famille. Un jour tu pourras les donner à Elliot qui les donnera à son tour à son fils.

Je m'approche de Charlie et l'enlace.

_ Merci Charlie. Merci pour tout.

Mon beau-père mal à l'aise me tapote l'épaule avant de me tendre un nouveau paquet. C'est une bouteille de bourbon. Je le remercie et me tourne vers ma femme. Elle tient mon cadeau dans ses mains et ses joues rosissent. Elle ouvre l'écrin et découvre une bague en argent surmontée d'un Saphir. Sa bouche s'ouvre en grand et je la regarde presque inquiet.

_ Edward… Elle est magnifique… Mais tu es complètement dingue !

Je m'approche d'elle et lui glisse la bague au doigt.

_ Je suis dingue de vous Madame Cullen. Je pensais que vous le saviez.

Elle entoure ma nuque de ses mains et m'embrasse tendrement. Ma femme finit par se détacher de moi et me tend deux paquets.

_ Tiens. Joyeux Noël.

Je déballe le premier et tombe sur un cliché pris par mes soins, où se trouvent le visage souriant de mon épouse et celui de mon fils. Je souris et je sais déjà où je vais l'installer : dans mon bureau à l'hôpital.

_ Merci mon amour. C'est parfait.

Je pose le cadre sur une table, Bella reprend Elliot dans ses bras et j'ouvre mon autre cadeau. Il s'agit d'une montre, une magnifique montre qui a dû lui coûter une fortune. Cela fait des années que je rêve de ça.

_ Bella…

_ Elle te plaît ? me demande-t-elle inquiète.

_ Tu plaisantes ? Elle est parfaite. Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux, je termine émerveillé.

_ D'une montre ? Raille-t-elle tandis que je la mets à mon poignet.

_ Oui parfaitement.

_ J'ai donc du souci à me faire ? S'esclaffe-t-elle en observant l'objet à ma main.

_ Non. Elle ne me tient pas chaud la nuit, je rétorque en la prenant dans mes bras.

Elle rit sous moi et Elliot l'accompagne.

_ Tu vas voir, ton lit sera peut-être froid ce soir ! Me menace-t-elle faussement.

_ Je suis un pauvre homme maltraité, je me plains.

Charlie nous regarde et secoue la tête. Il continue de nous mitrailler ainsi que Sue. Je souffle enfin. J'ai l'impression d'avoir retenu ma respiration depuis ma confrontation avec ma famille. Pourtant, à présent, une fois que je regarde tout ce petit monde autour de moi, je sais que ma place est ici – près de Bella, près de notre fils et de ceux qui nous aiment. Elliot navigue une nouvelle fois de bras en bras, rejoignant ceux de son grand-père. Sue pendant ce temps-là les prend en photo. Le bonheur est là.

Je regarde Bella qui a le dos collé contre mon torse. Je caresse distraitement son ventre et je la sens soupirer contre moi. Un sourire immense s'est emparé de ses lèvres. Je respire son parfum et me sens renaître.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime, me répond-t-elle en écho.

L'éclat de rire de Sue me parvient tandis que je vois mon beau-père faire des grimaces à mon fils. L'air horrifié d'Elliot provoque un rire chez moi. Bella se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et me chuchote à l'oreille d'une voix sensuelle :

_ J'aimerai un autre cadeau de Noël…

Je pousse mes hanches contre les siennes et embrasse son cou.

_ Vraiment ? Je pensais t'avoir donné une entière satisfaction tout à l'heure, je lui rétorque en bougeant mes sourcils.

Elle secoue la tête et s'approche de nouveau de mon oreille.

_ Fais-moi un autre bébé.

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.**

**Laissez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :) **

**SweetyMarie**


	4. Disparition et Pardon

**_Voilà ce nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira,_**

**_il restera 2 autres chapitres pour cette fiction_**

**_peut-être quelques bonus viendront par la suite :)_**

**_Bonne lecture_**

**_PS : N'oubliez pas ma page facebook : SweetyMarie _**

* * *

**One Last Cry** (4ème partie)

_ Vous m'avez bipé ? Je demande à l'interne en arrivant aux Urgences.

_ Le docteur Harper m'a demandé de le faire.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? Je demande tout en inspectant le dossier du patient.

_ Accident de moto. Brûlures sur de nombreuses parties du corps et fracture ouverte à la jambe gauche.

Je soulève le drap et j'observe l'état de la jambe du type.

_ Je suppose que vous n'aviez pas de protection Monsieur… David, je dis tout en regardant son nom sur le dossier.

_ Pourquoi faire ? C'était tranquille là où j'étais, déclare-t-il en serrant les dents. Vous ne pouvez pas me donner quelque chose ? J'ai mal ! hurle-t-il.

_ Docteur Cullen, on lui a déjà donné des antidouleurs et de la morphine. On ne peut pas aller au-delà.

_ Et bien ça vous apprendra à mettre des protections Monsieur David. Je vais appeler la Chirurgie Plastique pour les brûlures et nous allons passer un scan pour voir s'il n'a pas de lésions internes. Et on s'occupera de sa jambe après. On va devoir bipper l'Ortho de garde pour l'emmener en salle de chirurgie.

Mon interne hoche la tête.

_ Je m'occupe du scan et je vous bipe quand j'ai les résultats.

_ Merci, Russel.

Le type allongé sur le lit serre encore les dents et hurle. Non mais quelle idée de faire de la moto sans la moindre protection ? Je vais jusqu'à la salle des titulaires et j'aperçois le chef de la chirurgie Plastique.

_ Salut Henry, dis-moi je vais avoir besoin de tes lumières.

_ Salut Edward, à quel sujet ?

_ Un patient vient d'arriver suite à un accident de moto. Il n'avait pas la moindre protection donc tu t'imagines…

_ Ouai brûlures plus ou moins importantes sur tout le corps, complète-t-il.

_ C'est exactement ça. Est-ce que tu pourras passer le voir ? Il faut un avis plastique là-dessus.

_ D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, me dit-il en terminant son café.

J'attrape mon téléphone portable et je regarde l'heure vingt et une heures… Bella doit être en train de coucher Elliot. Je l'appelle et elle décroche de suite.

_ Allô ?

_ Chérie ? C'est moi.

_ Edward… Je suis contente de t'entendre.

_ Moi aussi mon amour. Comment ça se passe à la maison ? Je demande tout en m'asseyant sur une chaise de la salle de repos.

_ Super. Elliot a mangé et on s'apprêtait à lire l'histoire du soir. Et toi à l'hôpital ?

_ Je ne sais pas quand je vais rentrer. Un type vient d'arriver et bref c'est pas terrible. Je te verrais probablement demain matin ou ce soir très tard. Je ferais attention de ne pas te réveiller.

_ D'accord. Tu veux parler à Elliot ?

Je souris en entendant mon fils papoter à côté de sa mère.

_ Oui s'il te plaît. Je vais lui souhaiter une bonne nuit.

_ Je te le passe, me dit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix.

J'entends un grésillement suivi d'un petit rire.

_ Allô Papa ?

_ Hey, mon ange. Comment ça s'est passé ce soir avec Maman ?

_ C'était trop bien. Maman elle a fait des pâtes au fromage. Huuum c'était trop trop bon.

_ Je suis content que ça t'ai plu. Alors, tu vas lire quelle histoire à maman ? Je l'interroge en souriant.

_ Mais non t'es bête Papa, dit-il d'un petit rire. Je suis trop petit, c'est Maman qui va lire.

_ Ah oui c'est vrai. Parfois j'oublie que tu es un tout petit garçon.

_ Maman veut te reparler mon Papa. Je t'aime, me dit-il en m'envoyant un baiser dans le combiné.

_ Je t'aime aussi mon petit ange. Fais de beaux rêves.

J'entends Bella dire quelque chose à notre fils et elle reprend le téléphone.

_ Edward ?

_ Oui Bella ?

_ Je vais aller lui lire son histoire. Je t'embrasse et je te dis à tout à l'heure ?

_ Oui mon amour. Repose-toi surtout… C'est important.

_ Je sais docteur Cullen, ne t'en fais pas.

_ Je t'aime.

_ Tout comme je t'aime, termine-t-elle.

Je soupire et raccroche. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Dix minutes se sont écoulées. Dix minutes de pause avec ma petite famille et je repars travailler. Dans le couloir je croise le docteur Allen.

_ Thomas, ça va ? Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi à cette heure-ci ?

_ Si mais on m'a appelé pour une Urgence Cardiaque il y a trois heures.

_ Le patient de la 114 ?

_ Lui-même. J'ai pratiqué l'opération et pour l'instant il est stable. On verra bien demain. Un interne vient relever ses constantes toutes les deux heures.

_ D'accord. Et sinon, comment va la petite Emmy ?

_ Elle va bien. Gina s'occupe d'elle à merveille. Elle court après sa sœur mais sinon tout va bien, ponctue-t-il avec un petit sourire.

_ A la bonne heure. Il faudra qu'on organise un diner ensemble. Bella sera folle de joie de revoir Gina.

_ Je transmettrai l'invitation à ma femme.

Je souris mais notre échange est coupé par mon bipper.

_ Le devoir m'appelle.

_ Je vais rentrer chez moi de toute façon. On se voit demain ?

_ Non je suis en récup', mais après-demain oui.

Thomas hoche la tête et je pars en direction de la salle de scan. J'ouvre la porte et aperçois Russel.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Tout se passait bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne de l'œil.

_ Trauma crânien ? Je demande tout en m'approchant du patient.

J'attrape ma lampe et lui ouvre les yeux. Les pupilles ne sont pas réactives.

_ Est-ce qu'il portait un casque lors de son accident ?

_ Aucune idée, en tout cas il n'en portait pas en arrivant ici.

_ Ok.

Je cours chercher les résultats et observe les clichés.

_ Bon on va en salle de chirurgie. Tout de suite !

Je mets le patient sur le brancard et je fais bipper l'anesthésiste ainsi qu'un autre chirurgien. _La nuit va être longue. _

Lorsque je sors de l'opération je suis lessivé. Je note le rapport chirurgical. Je m'approche de l'accueil et demande à l'infirmière de garde si la famille du patient est arrivée.

_ Sa femme attend là-bas.

Elle me pointe du doigt une femme d'une trentaine d'année, rousse, qui fait les cents pas. Je m'approche d'elle.

_ Madame David ? Je demande lorsqu'elle me regarde arriver vers elle.

Elle hoche furieusement la tête et je vois son regard s'humidifier.

_ Je suis le docteur Cullen. J'ai opéré votre mari tout à l'heure il a été transféré dans une chambre il y a quelques minutes.

_ Oh mon dieu ! s'écrit-elle en plongeant sa tête dans ses mains. Son corps tressaute sous les sanglots. Qu'est-ce… qu'est-ce qu'il…

_ Vous voulez savoir ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Je finis pour elle.

Elle hoche la tête et finit par me regarder.

_ Votre mari est arrivé plus tôt dans la soirée, suite à un accident de moto.

Elle se met à gémir de douleur avant de pleurer de nouveau.

_ Nous l'avons examiné, emmené passer un scanner qui a montré un traumatisme crânien sévère. Nous avons donc été dans l'obligation de l'opérer. Il souffre également de multiples brûlures sur diverses parties de son corps.

_ Oh mon dieu ! Je lui avais pourtant dis d'arrêter avec ça ! S'insurge-t-elle.

_ Madame David, il faut que je vous prévienne de quelque chose. Votre mari est tombé dans le coma. Nous ne savons pas quand il se réveillera ni…

_ Ni s'il se réveillera. C'est ça que vous êtes en train de me dire ?

_ Je suis désolé Madame David. Sachez que nous faisons notre maximum pour le soigner. Vous pouvez aller le voir, il est dans une chambre au deuxième étage. La 205.

Elle commence à partir et je baisse les épaules. Je n'aime pas annoncer ce genre de nouvelle aux familles, surtout lorsque le futur du patient en question est souvent incertain. Je retourne consulter mes autres patients. Il est plus de quatre heures du matin, je commence à fatiguer. Je passe près de la chambre du patient que je viens d'opérer et j'observe sa femme, qui lui tient la main et qui renifle peu élégamment. _Mais est-ce si important dans un moment pareil ?_ Elle se retourne et ses yeux, rougis par les pleurs, m'observent. Je rentre dans la chambre et regarde une nouvelle fois ses constantes. Elle renifle de nouveau, s'essuie les yeux et les joues à l'aide de sa manche et se tourne vers moi.

_ Docteur, quels sont les risques pour lui quand il se réveillera ?

_ Madame David, les risques sont divers et variés. Tout dépend du patient.

Elle hoche la tête et se tourne vers son mari.

_ Est-ce qu'il gardera des séquelles ?

_ Hormis ses brûlures, il pourrait avoir des séquelles sensorielles, c'est-à-dire ne plus avoir de goût, d'odorat. Dans le pire des cas il peut rester paralyser.

Elle sanglote une nouvelle fois.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il m'entend ?

_ Ce n'est pas une science exacte. Certains pensent que oui d'autre non.

_ Vous… Vous en pensez quoi ?

_ Je pense qu'il vous entend. Je pense que les patients plongés dans le coma ont besoin que leur entourage leur parle pour rester dans ce monde. Je pense que c'est le seul lien qui les maintient en vie.

De nouvelles larmes roulent sur ses joues déjà rosées. Elle secoue la tête.

_ Qu'est-ce que je vais dire aux enfants ? se demande-t-elle soudainement en baissant la tête. Ils sont trop petits pour se rendre compte de tout ça.

_ La vérité. Que leur Papa a eu un accident, qu'il est à l'hôpital et qu'il a besoin de dormir pour soigner ses blessures.

_ Et si… s'il ne s'en sort pas…

_ Vous leur direz que leur Papa les aimait très fort mais qu'il a fini par s'endormir pour toujours. Qu'il sera toujours là pour veiller sur eux.

Elle hoche la tête et passe sa main sur le front de son époux.

_ Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit appuyez sur le bouton. Une infirmière viendra dans la minute qui suit.

_ Merci docteur.

Je sors de la chambre et j'entends une nouvelle plainte sortir de la bouche de cette femme. Sa détresse me trouble, m'oppresse. J'espère de tout mon cœur que mon patient s'en sortira. Un médecin veut toujours sauver une vie, mais un père de famille, comprend que notre famille est tout ce que nous avons de plus cher. Comment faire comprendre à des enfants aussi jeunes que leur père ne les embrassera plus jamais, qu'il ne leur dira plus « je t'aime », qu'il ne leur lira plus d'histoire le soir avant de s'endormir.

Je me sens mal, comme si j'étais dans un bateau en train de tanguer. Je m'arrête dans un des locaux où nous rangeons le matériel médical. Je m'assoie deux minutes sur la chaise en plastique qui se trouve près du bureau. Je sors mon téléphone et observe mon fond d'écran. Une photo de ma femme et de mon fils, lors son anniversaire le mois dernier. Bella avait préparé un gâteau spécialement pour notre petit garçon. Elle l'avait décoré avec un bateau de pirate en pâte d'amande. Charlie était venu accompagné de sa compagne, ils avaient gâté – comme à leur habitude – notre petit garnement.

Au bout de quelques minutes je ressors du local et me rends dans la salle des titulaires. Je me prépare un café et retourne voir les infirmières. Il y a de l'affluence aux Urgences mais beaucoup moins que la plupart des nuits. Je termine mon café et vais examiner les patients qui attendent sur les brancards.

Il est midi lorsque je sors enfin du _Massachusetts General Hospital_je m'étire et détends mes épaules. Avant de partir, je suis retourné voir la femme de mon patient Robert David. Il est toujours plongé dans le coma mais ses signes vitaux sont plus favorables qu'hier soir, alors j'ai bon espoir qu'il se réveille. Je sors les clefs de la voiture et monte dans mon véhicule. L'autoradio s'allume automatiquement et j'entends les premières notes de _Uptown Girl _de Billy Joël. Je pense immédiatement à mon épouse qui aime tant cette chanson. Je m'insère dans la circulation et conduis jusqu'à chez moi. Il y a quelques embouteillages puisque c'est la pause « déjeuner » pour bon nombre de bostoniens.

J'arrive tout de même chez moi après plusieurs minutes passées à écouter tous les vieux tubes des années 1970 et 1980. Je sors de ma voiture et grimpe rapidement les marches du perron pour rejoindre mon chez-moi. Je dépose ma mallette en cuir près de la console de l'entrée et je me dirige vers le salon le sourire aux lèvres de retrouver mes amours après cette garde difficile. Je vois Elliot occupé à dessiner sur la table du salon. Mon sourire s'agrandit. _Qu'il est beau mon petit garçon. _J'avance dans la pièce mais un raclement de gorge se fait entendre.

Je me tourne et mon sourire disparait automatiquement. Je regarde la femme qui se trouve face à moi, celle que je n'ai pas vu depuis plus de quatre ans. J'observe ses yeux, les mêmes que les miens, qui portent quelques marques de l'âge. Mon cerveau fonctionne au ralenti. Je sens juste la main de mon épouse passer dans mon dos.

_ Edward ? M'appelle-t-elle pour me faire revenir au temps présent.

_ Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici ? Je hurle en sortant de ma catatonie.

Elliot se tourne vers moi et ouvre de grands yeux. Il descend de son perchoir et viens m'entourer la jambe. Je me penche et le prends dans mes bras. J'embrasse sa joue et respire cette odeur de bébé qu'il a gardé.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je demande de nouveau en la fixant.

_ Je suis venue te parler.

_ Je n'ai rien à te dire. La porte se trouve derrière moi, ne te prive pas pour la franchir.

Elliot resserre son étreinte contre moi.

_ C'est rien mon chéri, je lui chuchote tout en embrassant sa joue.

Bella continue de passer sa main dans mon dos et me jette un regard tendre.

_ Chéri, je pense que tu devrais la laisser parler. C'est important.

_ Ça fait quatre ans que ce n'est plus important.

_ Edward, je t'en prie.

Bella me supplie du regard et j'abdique. Je m'assoie sur le canapé et tourne Elliot pour qu'il se retrouve sur mes genoux. Il met sa tête dans mon cou. Je sais qu'il a besoin d'avoir un câlin avec moi, d'une parce que je n'ai pas été là pendant deux jours et de deux parce que j'ai un peu haussé le ton et que je ne le fais pratiquement jamais. Je caresse ses cheveux bouclés et je fixe d'un air mauvais celle qui se trouve en face de moi.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Parle, je suis tout ouïe, je demande en ricanant.

_ Maman a fait une crise cardiaque.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ouai… On appelé les pompiers et les ambulanciers. Elle est restée à l'hôpital une semaine. Ça allait mieux. Ils lui ont donné un traitement et elle a pu rentrer à la maison. Seulement… Seulement, elle en a fait une deuxième quelques semaines après.

_ Ok…

_ Elle… Elle est morte, finit par dire Kate en pleurant.

Je regarde ma sœur puis ma femme. Ai-je bien entendu ? Ma mère est morte ? Morte comme… _Morte._ Mon cerveau me souffle plusieurs suggestions mais je ne comprends plus rien. Cette femme, autrefois que j'admirais, que j'aimais mais qui a toujours détesté ma femme au point de rendre ma relation avec elle catastrophique cette femme qui m'a mise au monde mais avec qui je n'ai plus aucun contact depuis pratiquement quatre, cette femme-là est morte.

J'observe Bella mais je ne trouve aucune réponse. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

_ J'ai proposé à Kate de rester quelques jours ici. L'enterrement n'est que dans trois jours. Je garderai Elliot et tu pourras prendre le même vol que ta sœur et…

_ Attend, attend, attend, je la coupe. Je ne vais pas y aller !

Kate hoquète face à mon refus catégorique. Elliot relève la tête et je vois dans ses yeux toutes ses interrogations silencieuses.

_ Elliot, est-ce que tu peux aller jouer dans ta chambre ? On doit parler entre adultes. Je reviendrais te chercher tout à l'heure ?

Il hoche la tête, saute de mes genoux et se dirige vers sa chambre. Bella l'observe monter les escaliers avec prudence. Une fois que j'entends sa porte claquer je regarde ma sœur.

_ Kate, elle n'aurait pas voulu que je sois là. Rappelle-toi notre dernière confrontation. Elle a tiré un trait sur moi. Merde, elle a tout de même insulté ma femme et mon fils.

_ Edward, elle s'en voulait. Papa était près d'elle à la fin et elle a demandé à te voir.

_ Un peu tard cependant…

Bella reste silencieuse à mes côtés. Kate reprend la parole.

_ Je pense que tu devrais au moins venir à l'enterrement.

_ Et qu'en pense Papa, Alice, Rose et Jane ?

_ Elles ne sont pas au courant que je suis venue te voir. Papa le sait mais il n'a rien dit.

_ Tu perds ton temps Kate. Ma famille c'est Bella et Elliot. Plus celle que nous formions autrefois.

_ Je comprends… Néanmoins… J'aimerai vraiment que tu y réfléchisses.

Je secoue la tête.

_ Kate, il y a quatre ans personne n'a bougé le petit doigt pendant qu'elle était en train de nous insulter, de faire de notre vie un enfer ! Tu es restée avec nos sœurs en retrait. Et après tu voudrais que je vienne à son enterrement ? Je ne suis pas un hypocrite Kate.

_ Je peux comprendre mieux que quiconque ce par quoi tu es passé. Mais j'ai fini par pardonner à Maman.

Je la regarde fixement. _Que s'est-il passé ?_ Elle baisse ses yeux sur ses genoux et se triture les doigts.

_ Il y a trois ans, je suis tombée enceinte.

J'accuse sa révélation, j'ignorais que j'étais oncle.

_ Je sortais à peine avec le père de mon bébé mais tu connais Maman, elle a voulu que cet enfant naisse dans une famille traditionnelle. Elle a fait venir Sullivan et lui a demandé de m'épouser. Il n'était pas pour le mariage et ça faisait seulement quelques mois qu'on était ensemble. Maman lui a mis la pression et un beau jour je me suis retrouvée toute seule.

Kate chasse une larme et plonge son regard dans la mien.

_ Je me suis retrouvée seule Edward. Je n'avais plus d'appartement vu que j'habitais chez lui et Maman a refusé de m'ouvrir la porte de la maison. Je n'étais pas digne d'être une Cullen selon elle, rétorque-t-elle amèrement.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

_ Rose m'a hébergé mais c'était du provisoire. Elle allait emménager sous peu avec son petit-ami. Alors Alice a fini par m'ouvrir sa porte. J'ai…

Elle renifle et déglutit durement avant de reprendre la parole :

_ J'ai fini par perdre le bébé. Papa est venu me voir et me consoler. Les filles aussi. Maman a dit que je n'étais capable de rien, pas même de garder un bébé en vie.

J'observe ma sœur qui sanglote sur mon canapé. Je me lève et vais la prendre dans mes bras.

_ Je suis tellement désolé…

Elle s'accroche à moi et pleure contre moi. Bella se lève et rejoins la cuisine discrètement. Je caresse les cheveux blonds de Kate et je la sens qui se détend sous mon contact. Ma femme revient avec un plateau sur lequel elle a mis un verre d'eau et des mouchoirs. Je la remercie silencieusement et elle part en direction de l'étage. _Sûrement va-t-elle rejoindre Elliot. _Kate fini par sécher ses larmes. Je lui tends les mouchoirs que lui a apportés Bella.

_ J'avais tort.

_ A propos de quoi ?

_ Bella est quelqu'un de vraiment bien. Tu as bien fais de te battre pour elle.

Je la remercie et elle se mouche. Elle boit son verre d'eau d'une simple gorgée.

_ Tu dois penser que je suis stupide de lui avoir pardonné. Pas vrai ? Me questionne-t-elle.

_ A vrai dire je ne comprends pas. Moi je ne peux pas le faire.

_ Elle n'a pas été la mère que j'attendais à ce moment-là. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, elle l'a été pendant toute notre enfance. Elle nous a mise au monde. Elle était une mère parfaite jusqu'à ce qu'on entre dans l'adolescence.

_ Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais était-ce une raison pour s'en prendre à nous, car nous ne respections pas ses décisions ?

Kate pose sa tête contre mon épaule et je l'entoure de mon bras.

_ Je vais aller à son enterrement, je dis. Pour te soutenir. Ce sera pour toi. Uniquement pour toi.

_ Merci… me dit-elle en plantant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je la garde contre moi jusqu'à ce qu'Elliot et Bella arrivent dans le salon.

_ Il a faim. Je vais préparer le repas.

_ D'accord. Je vais venir t'aider. Elliot ? Viens là mon grand.

Mon fils trottine jusqu'à moi et grimpe sur mes genoux.

_ Elliot je voudrais te présenter ta tante Kate. C'est ma sœur.

_ Oh…

Kate lui fait un petit bisou et mon fils rougit. Je ris sous cape et il regarde ma sœur.

_ Tu es belle tante Kate, déclare-t-il sérieusement les sourcils froncés.

_ Merci, toi aussi tu es un très beau petit garçon, glousse Kate.

Elliot descend de mes genoux et cours vers sa mère.

_ Maman, qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? Crie-t-il.

_ J'ai préparé de la purée et des saucisses. Est-ce que ça t'ira ? demande-t-elle en sortant la viande du réfrigérateur.

_ Parfait ma petite Maman !

Bella secoue la tête et l'embrasse sur la tête. A côté de moi Kate reprend des couleurs. Je me lève et lui tend la main et nous nous dirigeons vers la cuisine.

_ Maman ? Je peux montrer ma chambre à tante Kate ? demande Elliot.

_ Après manger mon cœur.

_ D'accord… boude-t-il.

J'attrape les couverts et embrasse ma femme au passage.

_ Tu m'aides à mettre la table Elliot ?

Il hoche la tête et je lui donne deux verres. Il les amène sur la table en faisant très attention.

_ Tu as vu Papa ? Je suis grand maintenant !

_ Oui j'ai vu ça. Je suis très fier. Viens on va en chercher deux autres ?

_ D'accord. Dis… Tante Kate, elle va rester longtemps ?

_ Juste deux jours mon grand.

_ Oh… Est-ce qu'on la reverra bientôt ? me demande-t-il en faisant la moue.

_ Je ne sais pas. Peut-être…

Je rentre dans la cuisine et je tombe sur ma sœur et ma femme qui se font la conversation tout en cuisinant. Je souris et les contourne pour attraper le reste des affaires à mettre sur la table. Je termine de mettre la table, aider toujours de mon fils qui s'assoit à sa place. Il désigne la chaise à côté de lui.

_ Je veux que tante Kate mange ici. A côté de moi.

Je ris face à son comportement. Mon fils est un véritable phénomène. Il adore faire le pitre.

_ D'accord. Maman et moi nous mangerons là alors ? Je lui demande en désignant les chaises restantes.

_ Hum hum, tous les deux là.

Je souris une nouvelle fois et me rends dans la cuisine.

_ Il faut que j'amène quoi sur la table ? J'interroge tout en humant la purée maison que Bella nous a préparé.

_ La poêle et la casserole si tu peux, me répond la voix douce de mon épouse.

_ Évidemment je suis l'homme fort de cette maison, je réponds tout en gonflant mon torse.

Bella me tape sur le ventre et je dégonfle. Je l'embrasse et je vois Kate qui nous observe du coin de l'œil.

_ Amène ça sur la table Hulk ! Me charrie Bella.

J'exécute ses ordres et je la vois apparaitre dans la salle à manger avec ma sœur.

_ Tante Kate, tu t'installes à côté de moi ! La somme Elliot.

_ Très bien…

Elle s'installe et j'ordonne d'un regard à Bella de s'assoir. Je commence le service. L'assiette remplie d'Elliot je garnie celle de Kate, puis celle de Bella.

_ Il y en a de trop Edward.

_ Bella, tu manges pour deux.

_ Je suis peut-être enceinte mais ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me faire ressemble à une baleine, rétorque-t-elle en mettant les mains sur son ventre.

Je secoue la tête et lui tends son assiette. Je me sers et j'observe ma sœur qui coupe la viande de mon fils. Je pose discrètement la main sur le ventre de ma femme et elle me fait un sourire.

_ Ça va Kate ? Tu veux qu'on le fasse ? Je demande en la voyant couper la viande de mon fils.

_ Tout va pour le mieux. Ne t'en fais pas.

_ Si c'est… dur pour toi, ne te sens pas obligé… je termine de dire.

Elle me regarde et secoue la tête tout en souriant.

_ Ne t'en fais pas Edward. Tout va bien.

J'observe ce tableau de nous quatre à table. Si on m'avait dit que je me retrouverai à manger avec ma sœur, quatre ans après, et suite à la mort de ma mère je ne l'aurais jamais cru. J'aurais du ressentir un petit quelque chose en apprenant la mort de ma génitrice. Je l'ai aimé pendant des années puisque c'était ma mère. Mais à partir du moment où Bella est partie, je lui en ai voulu. Ai-je eu raison ou tort ? L'altercation que nous avons eue plus tard me prouve que j'ai eu raison. Cette femme était nocive pour moi et pour ma famille. Elle a été nocive pour Kate également. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire encore à mes sœurs ?

Bella passe sa main devant mes yeux et j'atterris.

_ Tu étais dans les nuages Papa ? me demande Elliot tout en avalant un bout de saucisse.

_ Oui on peut dire ça et ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Je l'avertis en montrant mon index.

Il rougit et me chuchote un « pardon ». Après le repas Elliot insiste pour montrer sa chambre à Kate. Je mets la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle et rejoins Bella dans notre chambre. Elle est assise sur le lit, pensive. Je m'installe à côté d'elle et elle me jette un regard curieux.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

_ Je ne sais pas… Je réfléchissais c'est tout. Tu as décidé d'y aller alors ? Me questionne-t-elle finalement après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Ouai… Je déclare embarrassé. Mais je le fais uniquement pour Kate.

_ D'accord. Je pense que c'est une « bonne » idée. Tu sais… Histoire de faire le deuil, etc.

Je regarde le miroir qui se trouve sur le côté, comme si je cherchais la moindre réponse à mes questionnements.

_ Je ne vois pas ce que ça change que j'y aille ou pas. Elle est morte point barre. Pour moi elle est morte depuis plus de quatre ans.

_ Edward ne dis pas ça ! C'était ta mère tout de même.

_ Ma mère ? Bella, dois-je te rappeler tout ce qu'elle nous a fait subir ? Dois-je te rappeler comment elle t'a insulté et pis encore comment elle a insulté notre fils ? Cette femme ne mérite pas d'avoir ce titre. Elle n'a même pas été une mère lorsque Kate en a eu besoin.

Je vois Bella qui sanglote et je m'insulte.

_ Pardon, Bella… Je ne voulais pas crier…

_ C'est rien… C'est les hormones… explique-t-elle en pleurant et riant à la fois.

_ Je suis désolé. Je veux juste que tu me comprennes. Elle ne faisait plus partie de ma vie depuis plus de quatre ans. J'ai été surpris par l'annonce de sa mort mais finalement je n'ai pas été plus blessé que ça.

_ Tu es dans le déni Edward…

Dans le déni ? Je ne pense pas non.

_ Bella… Je ne suis pas dans le déni. Ma mère est morte, point. Je ne veux pas épiloguer là-dessus. Kate a besoin de moi alors j'irais pour elle. Seulement pour elle.

Ma femme acquiesce de la tête.

_ Lorsque j'ai ouvert à ta sœur ce matin, dire que j'ai été surprise est un euphémisme. Elle n'a pas changé.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_ Elliot était dans la salle à manger, en train de te faire un dessin. J'ai donc invité Kate à entrer et je l'ai conduite au salon. Et elle m'a annoncé de but en blanc que ta mère était morte. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Je n'étais pas triste. Pas après ce qu'elle m'a fait subir pendant des années. Mais j'ai de suite pensé à ce que tu pourrais ressentir et la tristesse m'a submergé. Pas pour ta mère, mais pour toi. Tu perds tout de même celle qui t'a mise au monde , celle qui t'a élevé pendant des années. Je veux dire… C'est ta mère et… Je ne savais pas comment tu prendrais la nouvelle.

Je la prends dans mes bras et l'enlace. Je sens son corps se mouler contre le mien.

_ Je vais bien Bella. Dans quelques jours je pars avec Kate pour assister à l'enterrement et je reviendrais le lendemain.

_ Pas de soucis. Il faudra que tu appelles l'hôpital et je me chargerai d'Elliot, me rappelle-t-elle.

_ Je t'aime Bella.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward. Tellement si tu savais.

Elle s'accroche à moi et relève son visage. Ses prunelles chocolatées sont encore légèrement humides. Je l'embrasse et elle ferme les yeux. Dans la chambre il n'y a aucun bruit hormis sa respiration légèrement saccadée et le rythme de son cœur battant contre le mien. Je sens son ventre frotter contre le mien et ressens un léger coup. Je relâche ses lèvres et souris. Je passe ma main contre son ventre et sens de nouveau notre enfant pousser contre ma main.

_ Et bien il est agité là-dedans, je rigole doucement.

_ Il va bientôt manquer de place, finit-elle tout en posant sa main contre la mienne. Tu seras de retour pour l'échographie ? demande Bella en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

_ Oui. Je serais de retour à temps pour voir si notre bébé est un petit pirate ou une petite princesse.

Elle sourit et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Au loin, j'entends l'éclat de rire de mon fils et les voix atténuées de ma sœur et d'Elliot. Je ne sais pas ce que mon bavard de fils est en train de lui raconter mais une chose est sûre il a plutôt bien pris le fait que Kate entre dans sa vie. Je me détache de Bella et me lève du lit. Elle fronce les sourcils et je caresse sa joue.

_ Repose-toi mon amour. Je vais aller voir ce que font Kate et Elliot.

_ Tu as fais une garde de deux jours, ce serait plutôt à toi de dormir.

_ J'ai dormi à l'hôpital, ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

_ Je m'en ferais toujours pour toi Edward.

Je me penche et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois. Je l'aide à se mettre sous la couette. Elle ferme les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_ Bonne sieste mon amour.

_ Moui… Merci, baille-t-elle.

Elle pose sa main contre son ventre et je referme la porte de la chambre derrière moi. J'arpente le couloir et j'observe depuis le seuil, mon fils énumérer tous ses jouets. Kate, assise en tailleur, écarquille les yeux à chaque fois qu'il lui présente un nouveau jeu. Kate se tourne machinalement vers la porte et surprise de me voir, ouvre la bouche. Elle se reprend finalement et tapote l'espace à ses côtés. J'avance dans la chambre et Elliot saute surexcité.

_ On peut jouer ensemble Papa ? me demande-t-il en joignant les mains et en me faisant une petite moue.

_ Oui mon grand. Mais ne fais pas trop de bruit, Maman se repose.

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête et range rapidement ses jouets dans le coffre à jouets. Il s'empare d'une mallette de jeux de société et la tend à Kate.

_ Tu veux jouer avec nous tante Kate ? demande-t-il à ma sœur plein d'espoir.

_ Oui, pourquoi pas.

_ Trop cool ! crie-t-il avant de mettre ses mains contre sa bouche. Oups, désolé…

Je lui passe la main dans les cheveux et je l'invite à descendre dans le salon. Nous serons plus à l'aise de faire tout le bruit que nous voulons sans avoir peur de réveiller Bella. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir installé le tableau de jeu, nous nous retrouvons à jouer aux petits chevaux tous les trois. Elliot s'insurge lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à faire le nombre escompté avec les dés. Kate rit à gorge déployée.

_ On se demande de qui il tient ce petit, dit-elle malicieusement.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ! Je déclare en posant ma main sur ma poitrine et en levant l'autre.

_ Qui est le plus mauvais joueur de la famille ? S'esclaffe-t-elle.

Elliot fronce les sourcils et étrécit ses yeux.

_ Mon Papa, c'est pas un mauvais joueur !

_ Merci fiston. Et toc, tu vois ? Les enfants ont toujours raison, n'est-ce pas ce qu'on dit tout le temps ?

Kate secoue la tête avant de lancer les dés.

_ Ils ont raison lorsqu'il s'agit d'être du même avis que toi, je me trompe ?

_ Pas vraiment, je conclue en boudant.

L'après-midi se déroule ainsi, nous trois jouant à divers jeux de société. Elliot s'indignant lorsque Kate ou moi arrivions à gagner. Bella n'arrive que vers l'heure du goûter. Elliot, à peine la partie terminée, se dirige vers sa mère pour un câlin.

_ Maman, tante Kate et Papa ils se sont moqués de moi. Ils ont dit que j'étais un mauvais joueur, boude-t-il auprès de sa Maman.

_ Oh mon petit cœur…

Bella nous regarde et nous souris.

_ Vous avez vexé mon petit garçon. Vous êtes satisfait de vous ?

Kate et moi nous nous regardons avant d'hausser les épaules.

_ Pour m'excuser je vais aller préparer le goûter. Vous voulez que je fasse des crêpes ? Je questionne.

_ Avec du Nutella ? s'écrie mon fils.

_ Avec du Nutella !

_ Youpi !

Il saute des cuisses de sa mère et me rejoint dans la cuisine.

_ Dis Papa, je peux t'aider à faire les crêpes ?

_ Bien sur.

Nous cuisinons tandis que ma femme et ma sœur discutent entre elles. Le reste de la journée se passe ainsi, dans l'amour et dans l'esprit de famille.

_3 jours plus tard…_

Les habits noirs s'agglutinent dans le cimetière. Je vois les cheveux blonds-gris de mon père entouré de mes trois sœurs. Kate se tient droite, dans sa robe noir, et son manteau en laine noir. Pour une fois, il ne fait pas froid. Je jette un regard autour de moi et j'observe des visages inconnus et familiers. Le frère de ma mère, est sur la gauche, entouré de sa femme et de ses fils. Julian et Oliver sont également accompagnés de leur compagne. Plus loin, les Carter, les voisins de mes parents sont réunis avec d'autres personnes qui me sont inconnues. Kate renifle à côté de moi et finit par serrer sa main dans la mienne.

Je regarde le cercueil, celui qui contient la dépouille de ma défunte mère, mais je ne ressens rien. Je ne pleure pas. Mon cœur n'est pas broyé par la douleur. Je sens seulement un petit pincement. J'observe les compositions florales, les mots laissés dessus. Je ne prête même pas attention au discours du prêtre. J'ai l'impression d'assister aux obsèques de quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'arrive pas à me dire que la personne, que tous ces gens pleurent, se trouve être ma mère.

Kate sort un mouchoir et se tamponne les joues. Mon père, le dos voûté, pleure de chagrin. Je me sens insensible de ne pas pleurer mais la partie raisonnable de mon cerveau me susurre que c'est normal après tout ce qu'elle m'a fait endurer. Le prêtre nous invite à nous avancer pour faire le signe de croix avec une sorte de bâton. J'observe mon père y aller le premier. Il pose la main sur le cercueil et son corps tressaute sous le poids de son chagrin. Rosalie est la suivante, puis Alice et enfin Jane. Les gens se regroupent autours du cercueil et attendent chacun leur tour pour faire le signe. Kate et moi sommes les derniers. Tous les regards convergent vers nous. Je laisse Kate le faire avant moi. Je vois ses yeux rouges se plonger dans les miens.

Je reste un moment devant le cercueil de ma mère. Le prêtre, qui m'a sans doute reconnu, ne prononce pas un mot, il se contente d'attendre. J'observe la boîte dans lequel se trouve à présent ma génitrice. Les poignées dorées, la croix qui est clouée sur le dessus du cercueil. Cette couleur rougeâtre de l'acajou qui luit sous le soleil de Seattle. J'aimerais lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur mais je ne peux pas. Pas quand il y a tous ces gens autour de moi. Je me contente de faire à mon tour le signe de croix et me recule sous le regard effaré de mes sœurs. Elles entourent mon père et le prêtre termine de prononcer son laïus. Puis je vois le cercueil coulisser lentement dans la terre.

C'est fini. Elle est bien six pieds sous terre à présent. Les gens se pressent vers la sortie du cimetière. Ils me jettent un regard tout en chuchotant. Je ne relève même pas. Kate attend, elle regarde mon père s'avancer vers la pierre tombale qui porte le prénom et le nom de ma mère. _Esmée Julianne Cullen née Platt_. Il s'agenouille devant et plonge sa tête dans ses mains. Le prêtre nous salue d'un signe de la tête et repart également. Rosalie et Alice encadrent notre père. Jane quant à elle, s'avance vers nous.

_ Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? nous demande-t-elle les dents serrées.

Kate me jette un regard inquiet et fini par céder à une nouvelle crise de larme.

_ Kate est venue pour l'enterrement de notre mère, j'explique simplement.

_ Et toi ? Il me semble qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu de toi ici !

_ Je suis venu accompagner et soutenir Kate.

Rosalie s'avance à son tour vers nous et contrairement à Jane, elle prend Kate dans ses bras. Ma sœur étreint Rosalie tout en sanglotant. Jane me jette un nouveau regard noir et tourne les talons. Mon père se relève à l'aide d'Alice et il se retourne vers nous. Les yeux dans le vague il chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille de ma sœur. Cette dernière hoche la tête et trottine jusqu'à nous.

_ Papa vous demande tous les deux, nous dit-elle en nous désignant Kate et moi.

J'hésite à y aller. Mais Kate attrape ma main et nous mène jusqu'à notre paternel. Il embrasse la joue de Kate et me prend dans ses bras. Je me sens mal. Atrocement mal. Pendant des années, j'ai voulu avoir ce geste. Il tapote mon dos et je sens mes yeux s'humidifier. Il me relâche et se tourne vers la tombe.

_ Ta mère… Ta mère serait si heureuse de te savoir là… dit-il en reniflant.

Il arrange une composition florale et se tourne vers moi.

_ Viens, on va aller discuter à la maison.

Je secoue la tête.

_ Je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Je suis venu uniquement pour Kate.

Mon père hoche la tête.

_ Je comprends, mais j'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi. J'ai… Je pense que nous avons des choses à nous dire.

Je me tourne vers mes sœurs. Rosalie et Alice ont les yeux brillants, de tristesse mais également d'espoir. Quant à Jane, elle a les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et me fusille du regard.

_ D'accord. Mais je ne resterai pas longtemps. J'ai un vol tard dans la nuit. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

_ Viens, allons-y fils.

Il m'attrape le bras et me conduit vers sa voiture. Nous sommes arrivés avec la voiture de Kate. Elle me donne ses clefs et je conduis le véhicule jusqu'à Bellevue, où se trouve la maison de mes parents. Cela fait six ans que je ne suis pas revenu ici. J'observe les alentours et remarque que rien n'a changé. Les parterres de fleurs devant la maison sont toujours aussi bien entretenus, les maisons voisines sont toutes identiques à mon souvenir. Mon père ouvre la porte d'entrée et nous invite à entrer. L'odeur que je sens quand j'arrive dans la demeure me replonge immédiatement en enfance. Un mélange de lavande fraiche et de rose. Je regarde le meuble près de l'entrée et découvre les petits sachets de lavande que ma mère affectionnait tant.

Rosalie, Alice et Jane entrent après nous. Elles retirent leur manteau et l'installe sur le porte-manteau. Kate me fait signe et s'installe à la table de la salle à manger. J'enlève mon manteau et le pose sur le dossier de la chaise. Rien n'a changé. Les photos sont toujours à leur place. Il manque seulement ma photo de mariage et il n'y a aucune photo de leur petit-fils. Mon cœur se pince une nouvelle fois.

Mon père demande à Jane de préparer le café et il sort plusieurs petites boîtes métalliques du buffet. Il me tend une enveloppe, légèrement jaunis. Il fouille l'une des boîtes à biscuit et trouve une enveloppe verte qui porte le prénom de Kate. Du bout des doigts je retrace l'écriture de ma mère.

_ Elle a écrit ça après sa première… crise cardiaque. Elle m'a demandé de vous les donner. J'ai… Dans ces boîtes il y a aussi des photos de vous cinq, enfants. J'ai pensé… J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait regarder ça tous ensemble…

Mon père sort un mouchoir en tissu de sa poche et s'éponge les yeux. Ses mains tremblent lorsqu'il ouvre la première boîte. Je découvre avec un petit sourire les photos d'Alice bébé. Elle porte une robe jaune poussin et tient un hochet dans sa main. Rosalie derrière fronce les sourcils, les mains sur les hanches. J'attrape un paquet de photo et observe avec nostalgie ces clichés qui me font remonter dans le temps. Une photo de moi, habillé en habit de marin me fait sourire. Elliot me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, hormis ses cheveux bouclés qu'il tient de sa mère.

Kate se penche vers moi et sourit en observant la photo.

_ On dirait Elliot. C'est dingue à quel point il peut te ressembler.

Je hoche la tête et mon père continue de sortir des photos. Jane revient avec le café et des biscuits et s'installe à côté d'Alice. Elle sourit en se voyant avec Kate, les joues tartinés de crème chantilly. Rosalie nous tend des photos de ma mère, habillée de sa robe saumon que j'aimais tant. Avec ses cheveux châtains aux reflets roux, elle ressemblait à une actrice hollywoodienne.

Mon père s'arrête et me fixe de ses yeux gris acier.

_ Tu aurais une photo de mon petit-fils ?

Je me stoppe un instant, interloqué.

_ Euh oui bien sûr…

J'attrape mon téléphone portable et tape sur l'icône de la galerie photo. Je trouve le dossier marqué Elliot et je lui tends. Il attrape mon portable et fais défiler mes photos. Je vois un sourire naître sur ses lèvres. Je le fixe, décontenancé par tout ça. Il tend le téléphone à Rosalie, qui sourit à son tour. Alice se penche sur son épaule pour observer les clichés de mon fils. Jane refuse de regarder et me tend le portable.

_ Il te ressemble énormément ! S'exclame Rosalie.

_ Il tient quand même de sa mère, je murmure gêné.

_ Heureusement, nous n'aurions pas supporté deux Edward Cullen ! Glousse Alice.

Mon père m'observe et je vois ses yeux briller. Il essuie une nouvelle fois ses larmes et se lève de sa chaise. Il m'étreint et je lui rends son embrassade.

_ Je suis tellement désolé de tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Je… J'aurais voulu… que les choses se passent autrement. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.

Je passe ma main dans son dos. Je sais que mon père n'a jamais été du genre à prendre les décisions. C'était ma mère qui portait la culotte dans leur couple. Mon père, se laissait marcher dessus. Aujourd'hui, je vois à quel point il regrette ces années perdues.

_ Papa… je dis tout bas. Ça ne fait rien. Elliot… Elliot n'a que quatre ans, tu as le temps pour le voir grandir.

Il m'observe les yeux remplis d'espoir.

_ Est-ce que ça voudrait dire que… tu nous acceptes dans ta vie ?

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre à cette question. Kate a réintégré ma vie avec facilité. Mais il était plus simple pour moi de la comprendre après ce que ma mère a fait quand elle a su qu'elle attendait un enfant. Cependant mon père, Rosalie, Alice et Jane ne m'ont jamais tendu la main, que ce soit il y a six ans au moment où je me suis séparé de ma femme, ou il y a quatre ans lors de ce terrible affrontement avec ma mère. Ils sont tous restés impassible devant la colère et la froideur de ma génitrice.

_ Je ne sais pas… Ce qui s'est passé au cours de six ans…. Ça ne peut pas disparaître du jour au lendemain. Personne n'a réagit lorsque Maman a insulté Bella, ou même Elliot. Alors oui j'ai pardonné à Kate mais ça ne veut pas dire que je vais à tous vous pardonner aussi facilement. Il faudra du temps pour que la blessure se referme… Si elle se referme un jour…

Mon père hoche la tête et repart s'assoir. Rosalie et Alice me regarde avec compassion et ajoute qu'elles comprennent ma réaction. Jane, est toujours remontée contre moi visiblement. Ma plus jeune sœur, ne comprend visiblement pas comment ils peuvent me faire réintégrer leur vie après tout ce que j'ai fais voir à ma mère. Je préfère balayer ce sujet d'un coup de main. Je regarde ma montre puis me tourne vers Kate.

_ Il va falloir qu'on y aille si je ne veux pas louper l'avion.

_ Oh… Bien… Alors, peut-être qu'on pourra se revoir ? Me demande mon père.

_ Oui. Je vais penser à tout ça et en parler avec Bella.

Jane ricane et je lui jette un regard noir. Elle se ratatine sur son siège.

_ Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu pourrais nous envoyer des photos d'Elliot ? demande mon père. Je voudrais le mettre dans un cadre avec les autres photos. Machinalement mon regard se pose sur ces cadres, ceux qui représentent des enfants. Alice désigne du menton deux petites filles qui posent entourée d'elle et d'un jeune homme blond, qui était présent lors de la messe de Noël, il y a quatre ans.

_ Ce sont mes filles Emily et Marla. Elles ont trois ans et un an et demi. Et c'est mon mari, Jasper.

Je vois sur la même rangée la photo de mariage d'Alice. Elle était magnifique. Rosalie, à son tour, attrape un cadre et je vois un petit garçon brun, les yeux noirs, avec une casquette de baseball sur la tête.

_ Voilà mon petit Dan. Il va avoir trois ans. Et ça c'est Emmett, mon compagnon.

Elle me désigne une photo où ils sont tous les deux. Rosalie enceinte, dans une tunique bleue ciel, aux côtés de ce colosse brun, qui a un sourire enfantin sur la photo.

_ Ouah. Alors, je suis oncle ?

Les filles acquiescent tandis que mon père sourit en observant ses petits-enfants.

_ Il est normal qu'Elliot rejoigne ces photos, complète-t-il en désignant un cadre vide.

_ Je vous donnerai ça. Et dans quelques mois, vous pourrez alors compléter la rangée.

_ Co… Comment ça ? Bégaye mon père.

_ Bella attend notre deuxième enfant.

Alice s'extasie, mon père s'assoie de nouveau. Rosalie m'enlace et Jane se déride légèrement.

_ C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Piaille Alice.

_ Nous le saurons demain. C'est pour ça que je dois rentrer au plus vite auprès de ma famille.

Rosalie s'émerveille face à cette nouvelle.

_ Est-ce qu'on pourra venir voir le bébé quand il naîtra ? interrompt mon père.

_ Oui. Je pense que ce sera bon pour Bella. Je… Je préfèrerai lui en parler avant…

_ Oui bien sûr. Je comprends. Elle a payé pas mal de pots cassés, lâche tout bas mon père.

Je regarde Kate qui enfile son manteau.

_ Allez Edward, je vais te ramener à l'avion. Il ne faudrait pas que tu loupes l'échographie ou Bella pourrait te massacrer.

_ Pas faux.

Je me rhabille et embrasse tour à tour mes sœurs. Jane me laisse lui faire la bise bien qu'elle soit réticente. Mon père me reprend une nouvelle fois dans ses bras et nous accompagne jusqu'à la porte.

_ Lis bien cette lettre Edward. Je n'ai pas vu ce que ta mère a écrit mais elle tenait à ce que tu la lises.

Je hoche la tête et nous repartons. Après avoir dit « au revoir » à Kate et lui avoir promis de nous revoir très vite, je grimpe dans l'avion. Une fois que nous avons décollé je regarde l'enveloppe que je tiens toujours dans ma main. J'hésite à l'ouvrir mais la curiosité prend le dessus.

_Mon cher Edward,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que malheureusement je ne suis plus là pour te dire moi-même ces mots. Ton père a donc bien fait son travail. Il y a quelques semaines j'ai eu une crise cardiaque. Je suis sûre que tu notes l'ironie. Une crise cardiaque après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir à toi et à Bella c'est amplement mérité._

_Avec ça j'ai compris que la vie était trop courte et que je n'ai pas su faire les choses correctement. Je voudrais tant m'excuser pour tout ce que je t'ai fais. Lorsque que tu m'as dit que tu voulais épouser Bella, je n'étais pas vraiment d'accord au départ. Irina est venue un jour et m'a dit que tu l'avais quitté pour Bella._

_Comprend ma position, j'avais beaucoup d'estime pour cette jeune fille qui venait d'une bonne famille et surtout, Bella sortait de nulle part et n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler la belle-fille idéale pour moi. J'étais plutôt contre le fait que tu l'épouses. J'espérais toujours que tu te remettrais avec Irina. Mais lorsque vous vous êtes unis dans le jardin de notre propriété j'ai compris que ce que j'espérais ne verrait jamais le jour. _

_Bella a de suite été antipathique pour moi. Elle semblait trop parfaite et surtout elle me volait mon fils unique. J'ai aimé chacun de mes enfants Edward mais tu es mon seul fils, et tu as toujours été celui que je préférais. _

_C'est bien connu les filles sont plus proches de leur père et les fils de leur mère. J'avais la chance de ne pas devoir me partager avec un autre garçon. Ton père lui, a dû se diviser en quatre pour chacune de tes sœurs. Et Bella, venait tout gâcher. Tu la préférais à moi, ce qui est normal car les garçons doivent un jour quitter les jupes de leur mère mais je n'étais pas prête à ce que ça se fasse si tôt. Bella n'avait pas de travail, elle ne nous invitait jamais chez vous, j'avais l'impression de moins te voir. _

_Tout était de sa faute. J'avais l'impression que tu m'échappais et c'est pourquoi je l'ai aussitôt détesté. J'avais l'impression qu'elle profitait de toi, profitait de ton temps, de ton argent, de ta vie. Mais je me suis trompé. _

_Ce soir de Noël, après que tu sois parti j'ai compris que j'avais fait fausse route. Elle t'aimait véritablement. Je ne savais pas que tu avais divorcé mais si elle est revenue auprès de toi après ce que nous lui avons fait subir pendant des années, c'est qu'elle tient vraiment à toi. Et je m'en veux tellement. A cause de mes erreurs, je n'ai pas connu mon petit-fils. Je ne verrais pas grandir ce petit garçon, la chair de ta chair. Je ne verrais pas non plus les prochains. Je m'en veux Edward. Je sais que je vais bientôt partir, je le pressens. J'aimerais juste te demander pardon. Je veux que tu me pardonnes et je veux aussi demander pardon à Bella. Pardon pour toutes ces années de colère, de haine et d'ignorance. _

_Je t'aime mon petit garçon. Sache que tu toujours été dans mon cœur et que tu le resteras à jamais. Je continuerai à veiller sur toi – sur vous – de là où je suis._

_Je t'aime._

_Ta maman._

J'essuie les larmes que je retenais depuis le cimetière. Cette lettre, ces mots, ces aveux, sont tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu entendre. Mais à présent c'est trop tard. Ma mère n'est plus là, cette lettre est la seule chose qu'il me reste d'elle. Je me mouche et je relis une nouvelle fois la lettre. Et encore une fois. Jusqu'à la connaître presque par cœur.

Je rentre chez moi, le cœur en lambeaux, les yeux fatigués et rougis d'avoir tant pleurer. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce Bella m'accueille et me prend dans ses bras. Je sanglote contre elle et elle passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle tente de m'apaiser. Elle prononce des paroles réconfortantes que je ne distingue pas. Mon cerveau reste bloqué sur le contenu de la lettre. Je m'essuie le visage et tend la lettre à ma femme. Elle fronce les sourcils et commence à la lire.

_ Non, Edward… C'est quelque chose que ta mère t'a écrit à toi… Je ne pense pas que…

Je la fais taire en posant mon index sur ses lèvres et désigne la lettre. J'ai la gorge nouée. Je ne peux plus parler. Bella hoche timidement la tête et reprends sa lecture. Pour ma part, je vais m'assoir sur le canapé. Il est étrange de ne pas entendre mon fils. J'éponge mes yeux. Après la lecture de la lettre, Bella s'installe à côté de moi. Elle pleure aussi. Je la prends dans mes bras et nous sanglotons tous les deux.

_ Je… Je lui pardonne… finit-elle par avouer.

Mon cœur se serre. Je ne veux pas que Bella dise ça sans penser au reste. Pendant plus de dix ans, notre vie a été massacrée par le comportement de ma mère. Ma respiration finit par revenir à la normal et je regarde ma femme.

_ Je ne veux pas que tu lui pardonnes sous un faux prétexte. Je… J'ai du mal à lui pardonner pour ce qu'elle t'a fait.

_ Edward… commence-t-elle d'un ton calme et apaisant. J'ai réfléchis. Comment est-ce que je réagirai lorsqu'Elliot m'annoncera qu'il a une petite copine ? Je serais contente pour lui dans un premier temps… Puis je me dirais que cette fille me vole mon bébé. Imagine que nous ayons une fille. Tu feras quoi lorsque ce sera ce cas-là ?

Si ce bébé est une princesse, je ne la laisserais pas sortir avant qu'elle n'atteigne les trente voire quarante ans. En suivant cette logique je comprends ce que Bella veut me dire.

_ Je comprends mais ça n'excuse pas ses propos envers toi ou envers Elliot.

_ Lorsqu'Elliot nous présentera sa fiancé, je ferais attention de ne pas me comporter comme ta mère. J'ai eu ce mauvais exemple et je ne souhaite pas le reproduire. Mais elle est morte Edward. Je pense qu'il faut lui pardonner. Elle a été punie pour ce qu'elle a fait. Elle a obtenu le pire châtiment. Elle n'est plus là Edward. Elle ne pourra plus nous faire de mal. Bien sûr, les paroles resteront intactes dans mon esprit. Mais tu dois lui pardonner. C'était ta mère et elle pensait que tu lui reviendrais en faisant ça…

Je regarde ma femme et je repense à ce qu'elle vient de me dire. Ce mauvais exemple nous servira au moins pour une chose : nous ne reproduirons pas ces erreurs. J'embrasse ma femme, d'abord timidement, puis je laisse la place à la passion. J'aime cette femme, malgré tout ce que nous avons traversé elle trouve encore une fois la force de pardonner à ma mère et de m'aider à pardonner à mon tour. Je caresse le ventre de ma femme et je souris. _Je suis enfin à la maison_. Le téléphone de Bella sonne et je relâche ses lèvres.

_ C'est mon alarme. Pour que nous ne soyons pas en retard pour le rendez-vous.

Je caresse sa joue et je la regarde comme si je la redécouvrais pour la première fois.

_ Je t'aime Bella.

_ Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Je l'embrasse de nouveau et l'aide ensuite à se relever. Je lui tiens son manteau tandis qu'elle l'enfile.

_ Où est Elliot ?

_ Gina est passée le chercher il y a quelques heures. Nous irons le chercher après l'échographie.

_ D'accord. Allons revoir notre bébé.

Je prends la main de Bella et nous conduit prudemment à l'hôpital. Je salue Judy à l'accueil et Russel, un des internes, m'interpelle.

_ Docteur Cullen ?

_ Oui, que se passe-t-il ? Je demande rapidement.

_ Robert David, votre patient de l'accident de moto. Il est sorti du coma ce matin.

_ Bonne nouvelle, je déclare soulagé.

Bella sourit. Russel nous quitte et nous nous rendons directement à l'étage obstétrique. Le docteur Ivanovic nous reçoit. Bella s'installe et mon collègue met du gel sur son ventre. Bella frissonne et prend ma main. Sur l'écran, nous découvrons ce petit être, le parfait mélange d'elle et de moi.

_ Votre bébé se développe bien et est en parfaite santé.

Il continue de prendre quelques mesures et je suis ébahi devant mon enfant.

_ Vous voulez connaître le sexe ?

Bella hoche vigoureusement la tête et je la vois qui trépigne d'impatience. Mon cœur quant à moi redouble d'intensité face à mon impatience et mon émotion.

_ C'est une petite fille.

* * *

**_A vos reviews les amis _**

**_et n'oubliez pas, _**

**_vous pouvez me retrouver sur Facebook : SweetyMarie_**

**_A bientôt _**

**_SweetyMarie_**


	5. La famille s'agrandit

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_**Lâchez des reviews, n'ayez pas peur :)**_

_**Et surtout n'oubliez pas la page facebook : SweetyMarie**_

* * *

**One Last Cry** (5ème partie)

_ Papa ?

_ Oui Elliot ?

_ Est-ce que je pourrais avoir une glace pour le dessert ?

J'essuie mes mains et me tourne vers mon fils. Il est agenouillé sur le tabouret de la cuisine et me regarde de ses grands yeux malicieux.

_ Tu as déjà eu une glace hier après-midi ?

_ Mais c'est pas juste c'était hier ! S'exclame-t-il en levant les bras en l'air.

Je fronce les sourcils et repose mon torchon sur le comptoir, près de l'évier.

_ Elliot tu vas avoir mal au ventre à force de manger autant de sucreries.

_ Même pas vrai, rétorque-t-il en secouant la tête.

_ Tu vas perdre tes dents à cause des caries, le menacé-je.

_ La petite souris passera et me donnera pleins de sous, me dit-il en me faisant un sourire étincelant.

_ Maman va plutôt t'obliger à aller voir le dentiste ! Contre-attaqué-je en agrandissant mon sourire face au sien qui s'éteint progressivement.

_ Ok… Cède-t-il. Est-ce que je pourrais en avoir demain alors ?

Je m'approche de lui et lui fais un câlin.

_ Demain, c'est d'accord. Mais il n'y aura pas de glace tous les jours.

_ D'accord Papa…

Je secoue la tête et embrasse mon fils. Au loin j'entends une plainte de Bella et je souris. Elle n'en peut plus. Hier, alors qu'Elliott et moi passions la journée à la plage, ma femme a ressenti de nombreuses contractions. Nous avions vraiment cru qu'elle était dans le travail mais finalement ce n'était que des contractions de Braxton Hicks. Je la voyais souffrir sans pouvoir l'aider davantage. Cette nuit, elle avait eu du mal à dormir, alors ce matin je lui avais ordonné de garder le lit pour une partie de la journée. Je termine de dresser l'assiette lorsque je vois Bella apparaître, sur le seuil de la cuisine. Elle se dandine pour marcher et s'installe aux côtés de notre fils, en finissant par poser sa main sur son ventre.

_ Ouai Maman, super t'es levée.

_ Oui mon cœur. Maman s'est assez reposée.

_ Bella… Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? Je t'avais dit de rester couchée.

Elle se tourne vers moi et me fusille du regard. Évidemment, en plus de tout ça, elle est à fleur de peau en ce moment et super susceptible.

_ Cullen ! Je suis encore libre de faire ce que je veux non ?

Je déglutis et hoche faiblement la tête. J'attrape le plateau repas que j'avais prévu de lui monter et lui glisse sur le bar de la cuisine. Elle me remercie avant de dévorer son repas. Alors que je la couve du regard, j'entends mon téléphone sonner dans le salon. Je laisse Elliot et Bella papoter et me rend en vitesse dans l'autre pièce. Je regarde l'identifiant et c'est l'hôpital. _Merde, je sens que la journée ne va pas être aussi reposante que ce que j'avais prévu._

_ Docteur Cullen, décroché-je.

_ Edward ? C'est Thomas, me répond la voix grave de mon collègue et patron.

_ Bonjour Thomas. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

_ Tu n'as pas vu les infos ? demande-t-il abruptement.

_ Non, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

J'entends les sirènes résonner en fond, derrière lui. Plusieurs personnes hurlent des ordres. Je comprends qu'il doit se trouver aux Urgences.

_ Une partie du toit du nouveau centre commercial vient de s'effondrer.

_ Merde ! J'arrive tout de suite.

_ Merci Edward.

Je raccroche rapidement et cours jusque dans la cuisine. Bella tout sourire, redevient grave en voyant mon visage.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Le toit du nouveau centre commercial vient de s'effondrer. Il y a beaucoup de victimes et je dois me rendre de toute urgence à l'hôpital.

_ File !

_ Tu me préviens s'il y a quoique ce soit avec le bébé. D'accord ?

_ Ne t'en fais pas. Va sauver des vies, moi je reste ici avec Elliot. On va faire des dessins lui et moi. Je m'occupe de garder cette petite fille bien au chaud dans mon ventre.

Je m'approche d'elle et l'embrasse tendrement. J'embrasse également mon fils et passe la main sur le ventre de mon épouse.

_ Je vous aime.

_ On t'aime aussi. Allez, file maintenant.

J'attrape mes clefs de voitures et mon portefeuille, et sort de la maison. Je conduis rapidement jusqu'à l'hôpital. Arrivé, je salue à peine mes collègues et fonce me changer dans les vestiaires. Une fois ma tenue mise, je presse le pas pour regagner les Urgences. Le chaos règne en maître dans cette partie de l'hôpital. Des brancards sont installés un peu partout, avec des gens hurlant de douleur. D'autres personnes pleurent dans un coin. Sûrement viennent-ils d'apprendre la mort d'un de leurs proches. Je fais signe à un de mes internes et il rapplique aussitôt vers moi.

_ Ok, Riley, que peux-tu me dire pour l'instant ?

_ Beaucoup de personnes ont des membres cassés. Katy, Hayley, Kylian et le docteur Harper, s'occupent des radios et des plâtres dans une partie de l'étage d'ortho.

_ Ok. Quoi d'autre ?

_ Les points de sutures et autres blessures secondaires sont confiés aux internes de chirurgie plastique.

_ Ok et le reste ?

_ Plusieurs examens sont en cours, il y a la queue pour les IRM et les scanners. Des chirurgies sont programmées et il faut des titulaires.

Je me rends devant le tableau où sont indiquées toutes les opérations prévues.

_ Repousse les opérations non-urgentes qui devaient avoir lieu aujourd'hui. Je vais prendre ces deux cas, je lui dis en montrant du doigt deux noms de patient. Je vais étudier leur dossier et une fois que cela sera fait on filera au bloc 5. Demande à un autre interne de préparer la première patiente.

L'interne hoche la tête et se dépêche de réaliser mes requêtes. J'inspecte rapidement le dossier de ma patiente et me rend en vitesse dans le bloc qui m'est réservé. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Je me prépare pour l'opération, tout comme ceux qui vont m'assister. J'attrape mes outils et je commence la chirurgie. Ma patiente, Madame Jones, a une Péritonite. Son tube digestif s'est perforé sous le poids sûrement d'un des gravas.

Au bout de deux heures de travail, ma patiente est stable et nous l'emmenons dans une chambre à l'étage. Plusieurs lits sont déjà présents, mais nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. L'autre patient que je devais traiter a dû aller en chirurgie d'urgence, alors je me rends de nouveau au service des Urgences. Je traite plusieurs cas, dont plusieurs traumatismes crâniens. Certains peuvent repartir chez eux, d'autres doivent rester 24heures en observation.

Je me rends une nouvelle fois au bloc, pour réparer les dégâts causés, notamment au niveau des poumons, par le poids des éboulis. Le choc a endommagé certains organes de mon patient. Un de ses reins a complètement cessé de fonctionner. Alors que je commence à empêcher l'hémorragie de s'étendre plus dans le corps de mon patient, son cœur s'arrête. Nous essayons de le ranimer. En vain… L'heure de décès est décrétée et c'est le cœur lourd que je sors du bloc. Je jette mon masque à la poubelle et mes gants en latex couverts de sang. Les ambulances continuent d'amener des patients et je rejoins le service pour tenter – cette fois – de sauver des personnes.

L'après-midi se déroule ainsi : plusieurs de mes collègues vont en blocs opératoires pour sauver des patients, d'autres installent des plâtres, des attèles, des points de sutures et d'autres comme moi s'occupent d'établir un premier diagnostique pour les patients. Certains patients sont transférés dans les hôpitaux voisins et le nombre de patient baisse légèrement en fin d'après-midi.

J'examine une petite fille qui est arrivée avec sa maman dans une des ambulances. La mère ne souffre que de légères fractures, dont une au niveau du métacarpe, mais la petite fille se plaint de maux de ventre. Je palpe le ventre de la petite fille et elle finit par tousser. Je prends mon stéthoscope et écoute sa respiration. Il y a un petit sifflement mais rien qui ne me paraît dramatique.

_ On va passer un scanner pour voir si tout va bien au niveau interne. Mais je pense que ce n'est de rien grave, rassuré-je la mère de la petite.

Elle se penche et prend sa fille dans ses bras qui tousse à nouveau. Je hèle une interne et lui demande d'emmener la petite fille passer son scanner. Alors que je m'apprête à prendre en charge un nouveau patient, je vois le docteur Allen qui arrive en courant vers moi. Il s'arrête à ma hauteur, reprend son souffle.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je demande en m'approchant de lui, délaissant ma patiente.

_ Il faut que tu rentres. Bella a perdu les eaux.

_ Quoi ? Je hurle.

_ Elle vient d'appeler. Elle ne peut pas venir ici. Les pompiers et les ambulances sont débordés par l'incident au centre commercial. Il faut que tu ailles l'accoucher.

Je cours jusqu'au vestiaire. J'enfile prestement mes affaires et rejoins en vitesse le parking de l'hôpital. Je sors à vive allure de ma place et trace jusqu'à chez moi. Je sens la panique qui monte en moi. A cause de la catastrophe qui a eu lieu, Bella est toute seule chez nous, sur le point d'accoucher. Je klaxonne et double plusieurs voitures qui ne roulent pas aussi vite que je le souhaiterai. Je tourne dans ma rue et aperçois la maison. J'accélère et me gare de travers sur le trottoir. Je saute de la voiture et passe la porte d'entrée.

_ Bella ? Je hurle en rentrant.

_ Là ! Répond-t-elle en soufflant bruyamment.

Je m'approche du salon et la trouve allongée sur le sol, le tapis légèrement humide. Elliot est auprès d'elle.

_ Papa ? Elle a quoi Maman ? demande-t-il paniqué.

_ Ta petite sœur arrive mon grand. Je vais avoir besoin de toi. Tu peux aller chercher ce que je te demande ?

Il essuie une petite larme de sa joue et hoche vigoureusement la tête. Je lui caresse les cheveux et lui énumère la liste de ce que je veux.

_ Tu peux me ramener des serviettes de toilettes et un gant ? Tu sais, ils sont dans le petit meuble de la salle de bain.

_ Oui Papa.

Une fois Elliot parti je soulève la robe de ma femme et je retire sa culotte. Je regarde où elle en est.

_ Tu es bientôt dilatée au maximum. Cette petite est pressée.

Bella se tient le ventre et hurle pour toute réponse.

_ Respire bien Bella. Ça va aller.

_ Merci d'être venu, souffle-t-elle entre deux contractions.

_ Je ne t'aurai pas laissée toute seule ! Souffle bien…

Elle essaye de contrôler sa respiration lorsqu'Elliot revient avec les serviettes et le gant de toilette.

_ Tu peux rester avec Maman ? Je vais chercher une bassine et de l'eau ?

Il hoche la tête et pose sur le sofa ce qu'il avait auparavant dans les mains. Je suis impressionné par son calme et sa maturité. A seulement 4 ans ce gamin m'impressionne. Dans la cuisine, j'attrape une bassine que je remplis d'eau et je me lave les mains deux fois pour ne pas donner de microbes à mon bébé.

Je rejoins ma femme et mon fils dans le salon. Bella a le visage en sueur et rougi de douleur. Elliot l'observe inquiet.

_ Elliot ? Tu peux monter jouer dans ta chambre ? Je t'appellerai quand ta petite sœur sera là.

_ Et Maman ? Questionne-t-il paniqué.

_ Maman ira bien mon ange… Explique Bella en serrant à nouveau les dents.

_ Je t'aime Maman.

_ Moi aussi mon ange.

Il embrasse la joue de Bella et pars dans sa chambre. Je me rends en vitesse dans mon bureau et sort un kit de secours. J'attrape les ciseaux que je stérilise. J'installe Bella sur une longue serviette. Et je soulève à nouveau sa robe. Je suis surpris en apercevant la tête de notre fille.

_ Bella je vois la tête. Tu vas devoir pousser à la prochaine contraction.

Je me prépare et Bella commence à pousser.

_ Encore, encore Bella ! Je l'incite tout en voyant mon bébé arriver.

La tête est sortie mais je dois encore tourner les épaules de ma fille.

_ Ne pousse plus, je dois la tourner.

_ C'est dur Edward… déclare-t-elle alors qu'elle souffre le martyr.

_ Je sais Bella… Mais tiens bon, deux petites minutes.

J'attrape mon bébé et Bella peut à nouveau pousser. Je vois qu'elle commence à fatiguer.

_ Allez mon amour, tu t'en sors très bien.

Elle hurle et pousse à nouveau. Son visage continue de rougir et elle fini par expulser notre fille. Un cri nous perce les oreilles et ma fille se met à pleurer. J'attrape une autre serviette et l'entoure.

_ Bienvenue au monde mon ange, je déclare en regardant ce petit être que j'ai dans les bras.

J'attrape le ciseau et coupe le cordon ombilical de mon bébé. Bella tente de se relever pour voir notre fille mais je lui fais les gros yeux. Je me déplace et pose notre nouveau-né sur sa poitrine. Bella se met à sangloter tout en caressant le dos de notre petite puce.

_ Bienvenue parmi nous ma chérie, sanglote-t-elle.

Pendant que Bella s'occupe du bébé, je termine de m'occuper d'elle. Je la nettoie prestement et la recouds. Elle cajole notre fille et je la regarde avec émerveillement. Même à demi-habillée, en sueur et fatiguée par son accouchement je la trouve magnifique. La plus belle femme du monde, de l'univers même. Elle capte mon regard et me fait un sourire éblouissant.

_ Il va falloir que je la nettoie et l'habille.

_ D'accord. Il faut que tu la mesures et que tu la pèses aussi.

_ Reste là, je m'occuperai de toi après.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et j'attrape ma fille. Je la cale contre mon torse et je sens sa respiration contre mon cou. Je souris fier et heureux d'enfin tenir ce petit être qui a mis du temps avant d'arriver à nous. Arrivé dans la salle de bain, je la dépose sur la petite balance que nous avions achetée lorsqu'Elliot est né. Je prends son poids rapidement, 3kg500, et je la mesure à l'aide d'un mètre. _52cm pour 3kg500 voilà un beau bébé. _Une fois cela fait, j'attrape la baignoire en plastique et je lave ma fille.

Évidemment elle se met à pleurer. Je la nettoie, m'occupe de son nombril et l'habille avec les vêtements que nous avions prévus pour elle. Elle fini par se calmer et je la dépose dans son berceau qui se trouve pour l'instant dans notre chambre. Je l'entoure de ses doudous – une girafe, un ourson, un lapin et un mouton – qu'Elliot lui a choisis il y a quelques mois de cela et je descends retrouver ma femme.

_ Je suis désolée pour le tapis, me dit-elle alors que je la soulève pour la prendre dans mes bras.

_ Un tapis ça se rachète ne t'en fais pas, je la rassure en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle s'accroche à mon cou et je la conduis dans la salle de bain. Je l'aide à se déshabiller et l'installe dans la baignoire. Je lui fais couler un bain et l'aide à se nettoyer. Je vois bien qu'elle est à bout de force.

_ Je vais te mettre dans la chambre après et tu te reposeras.

_ Heureusement que tu es arrivé, me dit-elle après quelques secondes de silence.

_ Oui… Je souffle à mon tour fatigué. Je suis heureux de lui avoir donné naissance.

_ Je t'aime, me dit-elle en relevant la tête pour m'embrasser.

_ Je t'aime aussi, je lui réponds en l'embrassant.

Une fois propre je l'aide à sortir du bain. Je l'essuie et l'aide à passer des vêtements plus confortables. Elle jette un regard dans le miroir et pose ses mains contre son visage.

_ Je suis affreuse, s'écrit-elle.

_ Ne dis pas de sottise !

_ Non… Je suis hideuse.

_ Bella… je râle en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu viens de mettre au monde notre fille, moi je te trouve magnifique, quoi que tu en penses.

Elle se laisse aller contre moi et je lui susurre des paroles réconfortantes. Puis, je la guide dans notre chambre et l'aide à s'installer dans le lit. J'attrape notre fille qui a les yeux légèrement ouverts et la place dans les bras de sa mère.

_ Est-ce que je peux aller chercher Elliot ?

_ Oui. Il doit rencontrer sa petite sœur, sourit Bella en observant notre fille.

Je parcours le couloir et ouvre la porte de notre fils. Il pose ses jouets et se précipite vers moi.

_ C'est ma petite sœur que j'ai entendu pleurer ?

_ Oui mon grand.

_ Elle a mal ? m'interroge-t-il inquiet.

_ Non. Elle ne parle pas alors les pleurs sont sa seule façon de communiquer avec nous.

_ Oh… Est-ce que je peux la voir ?

_ Oui Elliot. Viens avec moi.

Il me tend les bras et je le prends dans les miens. Je franchis la porte de la chambre et Bella nous retourne son regard maternel. Elliot se dévisse le cou pour observer le bébé. Je le dépose et il s'approche à pas de loup de sa mère.

_ Elliot, je te présente ta petite sœur, Alix.

_ Elle est trop jolie ! S'exclame-t-il en approchant sa main de celle d'Alix. Est-ce que je peux la toucher ?

_ Bien sûr, mais il faut faire doucement, le prévient Bella.

Il approche sa main mais Alix fait un petit mouvement et il retire la sienne prestement. Je ris sous cape et l'incite à recommencer.

_ Elle ne va pas te manger Elliot. N'ai pas peur. Regarde comment je fais moi…

Je passe mon index sur la main douce de ma fille et Elliot pose à son tour sa main contre celle de ma fille. Je l'embrasse sur la tempe et le félicite. Il regarde attentivement sa sœur et un sourire fend sur son visage.

_ Elle est trop jolie ma petite sœur, approuve-t-il tout en caressant sa main.

_ Oui, aussi jolie que ta maman.

Bella se met à rougir avant de retourner son regard sur Alix. Habillée de son pyjama blanc elle est tout simplement magnifique. Sa tête est recouverte d'un petit bonnet rose pâle et sa main se serre et se desserre. Sa petite bouche s'ouvre, et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'émerveiller. Comme je l'ai fait quatre ans auparavant avec Elliot.

Bella étouffe un bâillement et je reviens sur terre. Elle est plus que fatiguée. Mettre au monde un enfant ça fatigue et je peux le comprendre.

_ On va te laisser te reposer. Je vais mettre Alix dans son lit, je lui explique en attrapant ma fille.

Elliot, attentif, me suit jusqu'au berceau. Je dépose Alix dedans et caresse son ventre. Je retourne près de ma femme et l'embrasse sur le front.

_ Repose-toi mon amour. Elliot et moi on va aller dans le salon.

Elle hoche à peine la tête et ferme les yeux. Je la recouvre de l'édredon et Elliot l'embrasse sur la joue. Il prend ma main et nous sortons tous les deux de la chambre.

_ Je suis content que ma petite sœur soit enfin née. On pourra jouer quand ensemble ?

_ Pas tout de suite, elle est encore petite. Il faut qu'elle grandisse.

_ Bah Maman faudra qu'elle lui donne de la soupe alors.

Je ris et je secoue la tête.

_ Alix va devoir boire du lait avant de pouvoir manger autre chose.

_ Oh…

_ Tu veux qu'on aille jouer ensemble ?

_ On peut jouer aux voitures ?

_ Si tu veux mais avant il faut que j'appelle la famille pour leur annoncer la nouvelle.

_ D'accord Papa. Je vais installer le tapis de voiture.

J'attrape mon téléphone tandis qu'Elliot part dans sa chambre. Je recherche dans mes contacts le nom de mon beau-père et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à l'annonce que je vais lui faire.

_ Chef Swan, j'écoute ?

_ Charlie, c'est Edward.

_ Edward… Est-ce que tout va bien ? Demande-t-il légèrement inquiet.

_ Tout va très bien, je voulais juste vous annoncer que votre petite-fille est née.

_ Oh mon dieu ! S'exclame-t-il. Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? Tout s'est bien passé ? N'omet aucun détail.

Je ris avant de lui détailler l'accouchement et ce qui a suivi après. Il est très ému lorsque je lui annonce le prénom de sa petite-fille et me promet qu'il va se débrouiller pour être chez nous le plus vite possible. Une fois ce premier coup de fil terminé, j'appelle Kate, ma sœur.

_ Ciel, Edward, j'espère que tu m'appelles pour m'annoncer que ma nièce est née sinon je te trucide ! Je n'en peux plus d'attendre ! m'avertit-elle.

_ Ta nièce est bel et bien née.

_ Alléluia. Comment s'appelle cette merveille ? Et Bella, est-ce qu'elle se porte bien ?

_ Bella va très bien mais elle est un peu fatiguée. Et elle s'appelle Alix.

_ Alix… Quel joli prénom ! J'approuve, ajoute-t-elle. Tu vas prévenir Papa ?

_ Oui je vais l'appeler dans la foulée.

_ Je pourrais passer la voir demain ? me demande-t-elle.

_ Oui tu pourras passer demain. Je vais devoir te laisser, Elliot m'attend pour jouer aux voitures.

Ma sœur rigole avant de reprendre la parole :

_ Alors dépêche-toi de rejoindre ton fils. On se voit demain. Fais des bisous à toute la famille.

_ Je n'y manquerai pas. A demain Kate.

Je raccroche et je souris. Cela fait maintenant quatre mois qu'elle est rentrée dans ma vie. Après le décès de ma mère et surtout après l'enterrement de cette dernière, nous sommes restés en contact. J'ai appris qu'elle avait décidé d'emménager peu de temps avant le décès de notre mère à Boston, ville où j'habite avec ma petite famille. Évidemment, ça a renforcé ce lien que nous avions retrouvé. Bella et elle, ont fini par faire connaissance, car malgré mes années de mariages avec elle, mes sœurs n'avaient jamais trop cherché à connaître ma femme. Mais Kate a réussi à rattraper le temps perdu en quelque sorte.

Avant de rejoindre mon fils, je passe un dernier coup de téléphone. A mon père cette fois, pour l'avertir de la naissance de ma fille. Il avait émis ce souhait lorsque nous nous étions rendus, Kate et moi, quatre mois auparavant à l'enterrement de notre mère. Il avait appris qu'il était grand-père et que Bella attendait un heureux évènement.

Je compose le numéro de téléphone, fébrile. Je n'ai pratiquement pas reparlé à mon père depuis ce jour-là. Je l'ai appelé une seule fois seulement depuis le décès de ma mère. J'ai beau avoir cherché à leur pardonner à chacun d'eux leurs erreurs, j'ai beaucoup de mal à digérer le fait qu'ils aient été une des causes de mon divorce avec Bella quelques années auparavant.

_ Allô ? Résonne la voix de mon père dans le combiné.

_ Papa ?

_ Edward, mon grand, je suis content de te parler. Tout va bien ? demande-t-il.

_ Oui ça va. Je voulais t'annoncer que ma fille est née aujourd'hui.

_ Oh mon dieu, c'est extraordinaire. Dis-moi tout ! S'exclame-t-il.

_ Elle s'appelle Alix et mesure 52cm pour 3kg500.

_ Merveilleux ! Tout simplement merveilleux. Tu penses que nous pourrons venir la voir ? Nous prendrons, tes sœurs et moi, une chambre à l'hôtel. On n'envahira pas votre espace.

Je pèse le pour et le contre. Bella leur a pardonné et elle pense qu'Elliot est en droit de connaître le reste de sa famille. Jusqu'alors, il se contentait de sa mère et de moi, ainsi que de Charlie et sa compagne, Sue. Elle avait pris la place de grand-mère dans le cœur d'Elliot.

_ D'accord. Oui vous pouvez venir pour la rencontrer.

_ Je pourrais également faire la connaissance d'Elliot. Je vais prévenir tes sœurs et je t'appellerai pour te dire quand nous arriverons.

_ D'accord Papa. On fait comme ça.

_ A très vite Edward.

_ Au revoir Papa, je dis avant de raccrocher.

Je range mon téléphone portable dans ma poche et j'arpente la distance qui me rapproche de la chambre de mon fils. J'ouvre la porte et je découvre le tapis de course déjà installé sur le sol de sa chambre. Il est en train de trier ses petites voitures.

_ Tiens Papa, c'est pour toi, dit-il en me tendant trois petites voitures – une bleue avec des paillettes, une ambulance et une voiture décapotable rouge.

Il se saisit à son tour de voiture et nous roulons sur le tapis. Il parle en même temps, parfois mime les bruits des voitures, des klaxons. Je l'imite. Puis il attrape ses playmobils et nous construisons avec des lego de petites maisons avec garages. Il entrepose les voitures dans une des petites maisons que nous venons de fabriquer.

_ Papa, on va dire que lui c'est le méchant et qu'il a volé plein de voiture.

_ D'accord. Mais alors il faut que la police vienne l'arrêter, je lui dis alors qu'il se saisit d'un fourgon de police.

_ Oui oui. Regarde la voiture est là. Pimpon pimpon pimpon… Crie-t-il tout en faisant déraper la voiture hors du tapis.

Nous restons là pratiquement toute l'après-midi, à jouer, à chahuter. Elliot vient me faire un câlin, puis entreprend de me faire des chatouilles mais je le maîtrise et lui retourne son châtiment. Mais nous nous interrompons en entendant les cris d'Alix.

_ Je crois que ta petite sœur a faim, je lui explique tout simplement.

Je me relève du sol et je me rends dans ma chambre. Bella s'est déjà levée et a attrapé notre fille. Celle-ci vient de refermer sa bouche sur le sein de ma femme et elle commence lentement à téter.

_ Elle avait faim, m'informe-t-elle tout en caressant la main de notre fille.

_ Je m'en suis douté. Tu as pu te reposer comme il faut ?

_ Oui. Ca va mieux. Tu as appelé mon père ?

Je hoche la tête et m'approche d'elle. Je l'aide à s'installer confortablement sur notre lit. Je m'assois à ses côtés.

_ Je l'ai appelé en premier. Puis j'ai eu Kate, elle viendra nous voir demain. Et j'ai aussi appelé mon père. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

_ Non pas du tout. Ton père va venir ? m'interroge-t-elle.

_ Oui. Il doit s'entretenir avec mes sœurs pour savoir quand ils débarqueront mais logiquement dans le courant de la semaine ils devraient être là. Ils prendront une chambre à l'hôtel pour ne pas nous déranger.

_ Ils ne dérangent pas Edward…

Je secoue la tête et me concentre sur le visage cerné de mon épouse.

_ Bella, notre fille a à peine quelques heures et nous allons devoir nous relayer pour les nuits qui viennent. Tu vas être fatiguée et je refuse que tu le sois encore plus si ma famille vient ici.

_ Bien… Alors comme ça Kate vient demain ?

_ Oui. Si tu préfères qu'elle vienne plus tard, je peux l'appeler, elle comprendra tout à fait.

_ Non non, c'est bien qu'elle vienne demain. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as fais avec Elliot pendant que je dormais ?

_ Oh tu sais, on a joué aux voitures, avec ses playmobils. On a fait des câlins et des chatouilles.

_ Tout un programme s'esclaffe-t-elle.

J'approuve ses dires en hochant la tête. Alix relâche le sein de Bella. Elle recouvre son sein et lui fais faire son rot.

_ Profites-en tant que tu es petite ma chérie, après ce sera interdit, rigole Bella.

Je caresse le dos de ma fille et je n'y crois toujours pas. Comment ai-je fais pour mettre au monde cette petite merveille ? Comment avons-nous pu créer deux merveilles comme ça, Bella et moi ? Parfois cette vie me paraît insensée. J'ai l'impression que je vais me réveiller et me retrouver seul dans notre lit conjugal à Seattle, divorcé, sans ma Bella.

Une main passe devant mes yeux et je vois les lèvres de Bella me parler.

_ Quoi ? Je demande hébété.

_ La terre à Edward. Tu étais parti où là ?

_ Dans mes pensées. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

_ Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais remettre Alix dans son berceau. Je vais aller prendre un autre bain, j'ai l'impression d'être sale.

_ Oui pas de soucis. Va te détendre. Je m'occupe du repas de ce soir et de notre fils.

Elle m'embrasse alors que je prends Alix dans mes bras. Je l'installe dans son lit et je branche le baby phone. Je l'attrape et je retourne auprès de mon fils.

_ Trop cool, tu l'as eu où le toukiwouki ?

_ Ce n'est pas un talkie-walkie c'est un baby phone. C'est pour entendre Alix pleurer si elle a un problème.

_ Oh. C'est pas un jeu alors ? demande Elliot tout penaud.

_ Pas vraiment.

_ Elle est où Maman ?

_ Partie prendre un bain. Tu veux qu'on aille lui préparer un bon repas ?

Il hoche vigoureusement la tête et me tend la main. Je l'attrape et il nous conduit en bas, dans la cuisine.

_ Tu crois qu'elle sera contente si on lui prépare des crêpes pour ce soir ? Me questionne Elliot.

_ Oui sûrement. C'est ce que tu veux lui préparer ?

_ Oui ! C'est trop bon les crêpes.

_ Ok alors va pour les crêpes.

* * *

Le lendemain, Kate débarque en début d'après-midi. Alix est endormie dans les bras de Bella qui a décidée de rester sur le canapé, la télévision en sourdine. Elliot est celui qui a ouvert la porte à ma sœur et il l'a littéralement trainée dans le salon pour qu'elle aille admirer sa petite sœur. Ma sœur me tend une pochette cadeau et je lui fais les gros yeux. Elle hausse simplement les épaules et me sourit avant de se pencher pour faire la bise à Bella.

_ Alors Bella ? Tout s'est bien passé ? demande-t-elle tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil qui se trouve le plus près du canapé.

_ Oui, mis à part que cette petite fille était très pressée d'arriver.

_ Vous avez fais du beau boulot. Elle est magnifique.

A ce mot, Alix émet un petit gémissement et nous rigolons tout bas.

_ Elle aime déjà les compliments, s'extasie Kate.

_ Oui, je vais prendre garde à ce qu'elle ne prenne pas la grosse tête comme son Papa, me taquine ma femme.

_ Pardon ? M'insurgé-je.

_ Edward… Tu sais parfaitement que tu es le plus beau, le plus fort, le plus intelligent… en rajoute Bella.

_ Non mais n'importe quoi ! Je m'indigne en me levant du siège sur lequel j'étais installé.

_ Tu te souviens que pendant l'époque du lycée, Maman avait limite installé un système ticket. Les filles se pressaient au portillon pour ne serait-ce que pouvoir parler une seconde avec Edward. Elles venaient à la maison, avec des prétextes idiots, s'esclaffe ma sœur.

_ Du genre ? Questionne Bella.

_ Du genre, votre fils s'est trompé de cahier pendant le cours d'histoire. Ou encore, je n'ai pas trop compris telle leçon et je pensais qu'Edward aurait pu me donner des cours particuliers, piaffe Kate.

Bella secoue la tête tandis que je boude. Mon fils s'approche de moi et je le prends dans mes bras, comme s'il était un bouclier.

_ Je ne te savais pas aussi Don Juan, Edward, ponctue mon épouse en riant.

_ Je ne suis l'homme que d'une seule femme. Enfin deux maintenant, dis-je en désignant ma fille.

_ Et oui. C'est sur que le jour de votre mariage, et lorsque tout le monde a su qu'Edward était finalement casé, tu en as brisé des cœurs.

_ Arrêtez de vous moquer… Ces pauvres filles étaient toutes plus inintéressantes les unes que les autres. Il n'y a que Bella pour moi.

Ma femme me regarde et se met à rougir avant que Kate ne rit une nouvelle fois. Elliot fronce les sourcils et croise les bras contre sa poitrine.

_ Papa, je crois que tante Kate et Maman se moquent de toi.

_ Je le crois bien aussi mon fils, je déclare tout en embrassant sa tête.

_ Bon au lieu de bavasser tu ferais mieux d'ouvrir le cadeau que je t'ai apporté, me menace Kate de son index.

Je lève les mains devant moi et me saisis de la pochette rose qu'elle a amené avec elle. Je l'ouvre et je découvre une petite robe blanche avec les collants assortis et un gilet aussi immaculé que la robe. Des petites fleurs, discrètes, sont brodées sur le tissu du vêtement.

_ Kate c'est magnifique. Merci, mais tu n'aurais pas dû. Tu l'as suffisamment gâtée comme ça.

_ Arrête Edward. Ça me fait plaisir. Elle sera la plus belle de toutes les petites filles.

_ Ça, je n'en doute pas, finit par dire Bella.

Le reste de l'après-midi se déroule dans les discussions entre Bella et Kate. Parfois, Kate ramène le sujet sur notre enfance, inondant ma femme et mon fils d'anecdotes croustillantes sur moi. Au bout d'un moment, mon téléphone sonne, ce qui me fait m'éloigner de la discussion.

_ Allô ? Je décroche.

_ Edward ? C'est Papa.

_ Bonjour. Ça va ?

_ Oui oui et toi ? Tu as survécu à ta première nuit à quatre ?

_ Oui tout était parfait. Alix est un bébé très sage et Elliot est parfait avec elle. Il est si adorable.

_ Je me doute. Je t'appelle pour te dire que je viendrais début de la semaine prochaine avec tes sœurs. Si, évidemment, ça te convient toujours.

_ Oui pas de soucis. Je transmets l'information à Bella.

_ Bien. Je te vois la semaine prochaine alors.

_ Oui on fait comme ça. A la semaine prochaine.

Je raccroche et retourne auprès de ma famille.

_ C'était l'hôpital ? Me demande inquiète Bella.

_ Non mon père. Il débarque avec le reste de la famille, début de la semaine prochaine.

_ D'accord. On pourrait faire un dîner avec tout le monde le soir-même non ? propose Bella en se tournant vers Kate.

_ Moi je serai pour, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers moi.

_ Tu es sûre que ça ira ? Tu ne seras pas trop fatiguée ?

_ Edward ! Je ne suis pas en sucre. Bien sûr que ça ira.

_ Alors c'est entendu. Nous organiserons le diner le soir de leur arrivée.

_ Je viendrais t'aider à tout préparer, déclare ma sœur, tout en attrapant sa tasse de café.

_ C'est gentil à toi Kate.

Bella desserre sa prise autour de notre fille et passe sa main contre celle de notre petite princesse.

_ Tu veux que j'aille la mettre dans son berceau ?

_ Oui je veux bien. N'oublie pas de brancher le baby phone. Juste au cas où.

_ Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Je laisserai quand même la porte de la chambre ouverte.

J'emmène ma fille dans notre chambre et Elliot relève la tête de son puzzle.

_ Tu vas où Papa ?

_ Je vais mettre ta petite sœur dans son lit. Elle dormira mieux comme ça.

_ D'accord. Tu n'oublieras pas de lui donner Noisette.

_ Noisette ? Je lui demande en haussant un sourcil.

_ C'est comme ça que j'ai appelé son doudou.

_ Oh d'accord. Alors je lui mettrai Noisette auprès d'elle.

Il hoche la tête et se saisit d'une pièce de puzzle. Toute son attention se concentre à nouveau sur son jeu. J'entends les femmes piailler dans le salon. J'installe ma fille dans sa gigoteuse et je lui cale le fameux doudou appelé Noisette à ses côtés.

Le soir, Kate reste diner avec nous. Nous avons préparé un simple repas, à savoir des pâtes bolognaises mais tout le monde semble adorer ça. Nous nous donnons ensuite rendez-vous pour le diner d'arrivée de notre famille. Kate semble comme moi, c'est-à-dire légèrement stressée par rapport à ce qui pourrait se produire au cours du diner. Elle s'inquiète des réactions de notre plus jeune sœur, Jane. Déjà au moment de l'enterrement de ma mère, Jane avait été celle qui nous avait rejetés. Elle avait clairement pris la succession de ma mère pour nous pourrir la vie. Et je refuse qu'elle fasse quoique ce soit en présence de ma femme et de mon fils.

* * *

Le lundi arrive bien vite et avec lui la venue de ma famille. Depuis le premier Noël que nous fêtions à trois, la famille ne s'est pas trouvée ensemble au grand complet. Et mise à part, le soir de la demande de divorce faite par Bella, notre famille ne s'est pas retrouvée ensemble au grand complet pour un diner. J'appréhende donc deux fois plus cet évènement qui pourrait être anodin pour de nombreuses familles. Pour la notre, à chaque fois, ces rencontres ce sont mal passées. Et je n'ai pas envie que ce soir, le diner se déroule de manière chaotique.

_ J'ai mis la table, tu as besoin que je fasse autre chose ? Me coupe la voix de Kate.

_ Non c'est bon je te remercie. Je pense que tout ira bien.

_ Où est Bella ? M'interroge ma sœur alors qu'elle scrute la cuisine vide de sa présence.

_ Elle est partie changer la couche d'Alix et habiller Elliot. Il sort tout juste du bain, je complète.

Ma sœur hoche la tête avant de grimper sur l'un des tabourets.

_ Tu stresses pour ce soir ?

_ J'ai surtout peur des remarques de Jane.

_ Elle ne viendra peut-être pas après tout, hausse les épaules Kate.

_ Jane est tout juste majeur. Je ne crois pas que Papa la laisse ainsi, toute seule à la maison.

_ Tu n'as pas tort.

J'attrape deux verres de vin dans le placard de la cuisine et sors du réfrigérateur une bouteille de vin blanc. Une fois l'alcool versé je lève mon verre devant Kate et elle trinque du sien.

_ En espérant que cette soirée soit une réussite.

_ En espérant que tu aies raison, poursuit Kate.

Je goûte le vin et la fraîcheur de la boisson ravit ma gorge desséchée.

_ Alors comment s'est passée cette première semaine avec Alix ? m'interroge ma sœur.

_ Bien. Honnêtement c'est un bébé très calme. Je me lève les nuits pour laisser Bella dormir. Comme elle tire son lait deux fois par jour, ça me permet de nourrir Alix sans pour autant réveiller Bella.

_ C'est la bonne technique, approuve Kate. Et Elliot ? Il ne se sent pas trop délaisser ?

_ Non pas du tout. On essaye d'être un maximum avec lui, de l'impliquer dans les tâches quotidiennes que nous effectuons pour sa sœur. Il est très attentif.

_ C'est un gamin brillant. Il comprend vite les choses.

_ Ouai. Mine de rien, je suis content de ma vie. Malheureusement, il me reste encore une semaine et demie avant de reprendre le boulot et je ne suis pas pressé du tout.

_ Comme je te comprends. Mais tu dois sauver des vies Edward.

_ Et oui… C'est comme ça. Et toi alors le boulot ça se passe comment ? Je lui demande avant de reprendre une gorgée de mon verre.

Elle hausse les épaules.

_ Oh tu sais, rien de très passionnant.

_ Et en dehors du travail ? Tout se passe bien ?

_ Tu veux savoir quoi grand frère fouineur ? me demande-t-elle en plissant les yeux.

_ Rien. Je veux juste savoir si ta vie en dehors du boulot te convient.

Elle attrape son verre et de son index trace le contour du verre.

_ J'ai rencontré quelqu'un il y a plusieurs semaines. On verra bien où ça peut nous mener. Mais pour l'instant je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions.

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Pourquoi ? Répète-t-elle. Mais parce qu'avec toute la merde que je trimballe derrière moi, peu de personne reste.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et ses yeux verts se concentrent sur les miens.

_ Kate, tu finiras par trouver celui qu'il te faut. N'ai pas honte de ton passé. Il fait ce que tu es devenue aujourd'hui. Tu es une femme beaucoup plus forte et plus indépendante qu'il n'y a quelques années. Tu finiras par trouver celui qui te correspond.

_ Je t'envie tu sais… Tu as retrouvé Bella. Vous vous aimez, vous vous êtes remariés, vous avez deux enfants merveilleux. Alors que moi… J'ai un boulot qui ne me plaît pas, j'enchaîne les histoires foireuses et sans lendemain et je n'ai pas d'enfants.

Je m'approche de ma sœur et je la prends dans mes bras.

_ Rien de tout ce qui t'es arrivé n'était de ta faute Kate ! Ce n'était qu'un malheureux accident. Je t'assure que tu finiras par trouver l'homme de tes rêves et tu auras tes enfants. Si tu ne trouves pas l'homme que tu désires, alors essaye au moins d'exaucer ton vœu : celui d'être mère. Tu pourras toujours adopter, aller à la banque du sperme. Peut importe ton choix, je serais à tes côtés et je te soutiendrais coûte que coûte.

Elle relève son visage vers moi et ses yeux légèrement humides me fixent.

_ Merci Edward. Merci d'être là quand ça ne va pas.

_ Tu es ma petite sœur. C'est normal que je sois là pour toi. Je le serais toujours. Tout comme Bella le sera également.

Elle s'essuie les yeux alors que Bella chantonne en arrivant avec notre fille, bien éveillée dans les bras. Elle mord son petit poing et babille. Je lui tends les bras et Bella me la donne.

_ Alors ma fifille, Maman t'a mis une nouvelle couche ? Je vois qu'elle t'a aussi mis la belle robe que tante Kate t'a offerte.

Je plaque un baiser sur la joue de ma fille qui a un mouvement chatouilleux.

_ Edward, tu veux bien aller surveiller Elliot ? me demande Bella.

_ Ouep, j'y vais de ce pas. Kate tu veux bien te charger d'Alix ?

Ma sœur me remercie silencieusement et hoche la tête avant de tendre ses bras vers moi. Je lui place Alix dans les bras. Bella me regarde du coin de l'œil et je sais qu'elle a compris mon geste. Je grimpe et trouve la salle de bain, inondée comme je m'y attendais.

_ Elliot combien de fois t'ais-je dis que la salle de bain n'étais pas une piscine olympique ? Regarde-moi ça il y a de l'eau partout ! Le grondé-je.

Je le sors du bain et j'attrape la serpillère pour enlever une partie du surplus d'eau. Il m'attend patiemment dans le couloir tandis que j'éponge ce qu'il reste d'eau. Le bain se vide progressivement et je rince ses jouets avant de les ranger dans la bassine qui se trouve près de la baignoire.

_ Allez, on va s'habiller dans ta chambre.

Il me suit en silence. Il sait que je ne m'énerve que très rarement mais là pour moi il a fait une bêtise.

_ Pardon Papa, me dit-il de sa petite voix. Je voulais pas mettre de l'eau partout.

_ Je te pardonne Elliot. Allez, on va s'habiller. Ce soir je t'ai dis que ton Papi et tes autres tantes allaient venir.

_ Oui je sais.

Je jette un coup d'œil au lit d'Elliot et comme je le pensais, Bella a mis les vêtements qu'Elliot devait porter sur le couvre-lit. J'aide mon fils à s'habiller lorsque j'entends la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. _Que le spectacle commence. _Je n'entends qu'un brouhaha de fond et je ne capte pas ce qu'ils peuvent bien se dire. Je coiffe rapidement les cheveux d'Elliot et l'aide à enfiler ses chaussons.

_ Tu crois qu'ils vont bien m'aimer ? Me demande soudainement mon fils alors que je remonte la fermeture Éclair de son chausson.

_ Bien sûr que oui Elliot. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?

Je l'embrasse et je lui murmure des paroles réconfortantes. Il me fait un câlin puis nous descendons du lit.

_ Tu es prêts à y aller ? Je le questionne avant d'ouvrir la porte.

_ Hum hum, dit-il tout en hochant la tête.

Il me tend la main et prudemment nous rejoignons la salle à manger où tout le monde semble avoir pris place. Dès que nous entrons, mon père s'avance vers nous. Il me prend dans ses bras, me fait une brève accolade et se penche vers mon fils.

_ Je suis très content de te rencontrer Elliot. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.

Mon fils se cache le visage contre ma jambe et se met à rougir. Il a pris le côté timide de ma femme et je ne peux que trouver cela adorable.

_ Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton Papa, tu sais, continue mon père.

Mes sœurs arrivent vers moi et me saluent. Rosalie d'abord puis Alice. Jane, dans le fond de la pièce daigne à peine me jeter un regard. Kate capte mon coup d'œil et hausse simplement les épaules. Elle tient toujours contre elle, ma fille. Rosalie est la première à prendre la parole.

_ Votre fille est magnifique ! S'exclame-t-elle tout en se mettant à côté de Bella.

_ Merci, remercie faiblement ma femme.

_ Rose à raison. Alix est tout simplement parfaite… Qu'en penses-tu Jane ? poursuit Alice.

Bella se met à mes côtés et je la vois qui se tend. Je passe ma main dans son dos et je lui murmure un « je t'aime » alors qu'elle commence progressivement à se relâcher.

_ Je n'en pense rien. Je refuse de participer à cette mascarade, déclare-t-elle seulement, le regard froid, dur, fixé sur une peinture exposée au-dessus d'un buffet.

_ Je ne te retiens pas, je déclare soudainement.

_ Tout le monde semble oublier à quel point cette femme a blessé Maman. A quel point elle a gâché notre famille. C'est à cause d'elle que les Cullen se sont retrouvés dissout. Et vous pensez que je vais accepter ça ? Explose-t-elle.

Je bouche les oreilles d'Elliot alors qu'Alix se met à pleurer. Je jette un regard à Kate qui comprend immédiatement.

_ Elliot, viens avec moi, on va aller ranger les doudous de ta petite sœur, déclare ma sœur tout en tendant la main à mon fils.

Elliot me jette un coup d'œil inquiet et je cherche à le rassurer.

_ Va avec tante Kate chercher Noisette. Alix sera toute triste sinon. Tu ne penses pas ?

_ Si.

Il suit docilement sa tante non sans se retourner une nouvelle fois vers sa mère et moi. Bella bombe le torse et s'avance vers Jane.

_ Je vais te demander de partir. Je ne supporterai pas qu'on m'insulte et qu'on me manque de respect ici, dans ma maison, et devant mes enfants. Eux, n'y sont pour rien dans toutes ces histoires alors laisse-les de côté.

_ Tu n'es qu'une arriviste. Tu n'as vu en Edward que le nom de famille, le prestige qu'il pouvait te donner et surtout l'argent dont tu pourrais profiter.

_ Ça suffit maintenant ! s'exclame mon père. Jane, tu sors. Prends un taxi et rentres à l'hôtel. Tu n'as pas à manquer de respect à ton frère et à sa femme. Encore moins devant leurs enfants, _tes neveux _!

Jane passe devant nous, arrache son manteau du portemanteau, puis se tourne une nouvelle fois vers nous.

_ Vos _bâtards _ne seront jamais mes neveux. Jamais ! Vous m'entendez ?

_ Jane ! Maintenant ça suffit ! Crie Rosalie. Tu n'en pas assez d'avoir autant de haine en toi ? Il faut que cela cesse. Maman n'aurait jamais voulu qu'on se détruise comme ça !

_ Ne parle pas ce qu'elle aurait voulu ou non ! Vous avez retourné votre veste, vous voulez reformer une petite famille avec Edward ? Parfait. Faites ce que vous voulez. Moi je ne veux plus entendre quoique ce soit à son sujet. Edward Cullen est définitivement rayé de la carte !

Ma plus jeune sœur, claque la porte d'entrée et Bella s'effondre dans mes bras.

_ Je ne voulais pas… pas de ça… pas ce soir… sanglote-t-elle alors qu'Alice s'approche de nous.

_ Bella, rien n'est de ta faute. Jane… Elle est persuadée qu'il faut que toute la famille reste dans le même état d'esprit que notre mère. Mais avec le temps, nous avons compris que Maman se trompait sur ton compte.

Les cris de Jane étaient tellement perçants que je vois deux auréoles se former sur la robe de Bella. Ma femme s'excuse et je la vois courir vers notre chambre. Je regarde mon père et je baisse les épaules, abattu.

_ Je vais aller voir Bella. Installez-vous. Je… Je reviens.

_ Prends tout ton temps, on peut très bien attendre, déclare Rosalie en posant sa main contre mon épaule.

Je monte les escaliers et je vais jusque dans notre chambre. Je découvre Bella, le visage enfoui dans mon oreiller, en train de sangloter sur le lit. Je grimpe à ses côtés et je la prends contre moi.

_ Edward…

_ Bella, arrête de pleurer. Je t'en supplie. Je ne supporte pas de te voir dans cet état.

Elle s'accroche à mon tee-shirt et je sens ses larmes mouiller mon vêtement. Tant pis, un tee-shirt ça se lave. Je trace des cercles dans le dos de mon épouse, espérant qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû me rencontrer.

_ Quoi ? Je demande en haussant la voix.

_ Je… Je ne fais que te rendre malheureux… Regarde ta famille… Ils me haïssent toujours autant…

_ C'est faux Bella… Tu sais bien que c'est faux. Jane est une sale petite morveuse de vingt ans. Elle ne connaît rien à la vie. Elle est persuadée de tout connaître mais c'est faux. Tu es la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie Bella. Je t'interdis de remettre ça en compte.

_ Mais je…

Je place mon index contre sa bouche pour la faire taire.

_ Bella. Lorsqu'on a été séparé pendant deux ans, j'ai cru mourir. Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Elliot, sans Alix. Sans les autres enfants que nous aurons. Je t'aime tellement. Je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire que je n'aurais jamais dû te rencontrer.

_ Je t'aime Edward… Mais là c'est plus fort que moi… Je suis à bout…

Mon sang se glace et je me tétanise sur place. _Mais tu es aveugle ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis à bout Edward ? Ce soir ta famille a été exécrable avec moi et ça ne change pas de d'habitude. Mais tu fermes toujours ta gueule. Tu ne dis rien. Tu les laisses me traiter comme de la merde. Je n'en peux plus ! _Ces mots résonnent dans ma tête. Ces mêmes mots qu'elle a prononcés avant de demander le divorce. Je ne le supporterai pas.

_ Bella je t'en prie. Ne recommence pas le cycle infernal ! J'hurle presque tout en m'accrochant à elle.

_ Le cycle infernal ? demande-t-elle interloquée.

_ Tu m'as clairement dis la même chose lorsque tu as demandé le divorce. Cette fois je ne te laisserai pas faire.

Bella me regarde et explose de rire. Je la détaille un instant et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui ne tourne pas rond avec elle. Son rire fait naître le mien, et je la suis dans son hilarité. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle parvient enfin à s'arrêter de rire et essaye de reprendre son souffle. Quant à moi je me cale sur les oreillers et la regarde, les joues rouges, les cheveux légèrement en bataille, les lèvres entrouvertes, je la trouve encore plus belle.

_ Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pensé à ça, me dit-elle tout en me frappant à l'épaule.

_ Tu m'as fais flippé. Tu m'as ressorti la même formule qu'il y a six ans. Je suis en droit d'avoir la trouille !

_ Tu es un idiot Edward Cullen ! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser partir, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil et bien profond.

_ Alors… Tu m'aimes toujours pas vrai ? Même si ma famille est définitivement un sujet problématique.

_ Évidemment que je t'aime gros Béta. On va dire que c'est uniquement Jane qui pose problème. Ton père a été adorable ce soir avec moi. Il m'a même offert un bouquet de fleur et Rosalie ainsi qu'Alice ont acheté des cadeaux pour Elliot et Alix. Alors je ne leur en veux pas. C'est Jane qui a tout gâché.

Je la serre contre moi et l'embrasse tendrement.

_ Je t'aime tellement si tu savais… je lui murmure tout bas à l'oreille.

_ Moi aussi Edward. Moi aussi.

Quelques secondes passent avant que Bella ne s'échappe de mon étreinte.

_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Je lui demande alors qu'elle sort du lit.

_ Je vais aller manger. Ton père et tes sœurs nous attendent. Elliot doit avoir faim à l'heure actuelle et je dois me changer.

Je jette un coup d'œil au haut de sa robe et vois ses seins pointer. Je ne peux m'empêcher de lécher ma lèvre.

_ Edward regarde ailleurs tu veux ? Une montée de lait n'a rien d'excitant.

_ Parle pour toi. Moi tout m'excite chez toi Bella.

Je l'attrape par les hanches et l'embrasse plus chaleureusement que tout à l'heure. Ma langue rejoint la sienne et mes mains passent sur ses fesses. Elle gémit mais me repousse légèrement.

_ Edward, je ne peux rien faire avant plusieurs semaines alors rends-nous service et arrête de m'allumer.

Je jette un coup d'œil à ma demie érection et baisse les épaules en signe de défaite.

_ Lorsque le médecin t'aura donné le feu vert, je peux te dire que tu vas toucher les étoiles Madame Cullen. Je vais vénérer ton corps pendant toute la nuit. Et une fois qu'on aura repris des forces, je te referais l'amour pendant une journée.

_ Bien que ce programme me semble alléchant, tu oublies un léger détail mon amour. Nos enfants.

_ Kate se fera un plaisir de les garder, j'en suis sûr et certain, je rétorque en la prenant contre moi.

Elle m'embrasse et me pousse légèrement.

_ Allez, file en bas, je me change et je te rejoins.

_ Ok…

Je laisse ma femme changer de robe et vais à la rencontre de ma famille qui est installée à table, à manger leur entrée.

_ Désolée, je ne savais pas combien de temps vous seriez absents alors j'ai amené les entrées, s'excuse Kate en se levant de table.

_ Tu as bien fais, Bella et moi discutions simplement.

Je m'installe à table et mon père s'adresse à moi :

_ Le comportement de Jane est inexcusable. Je suis tellement désolé qu'elle vous ait parlé ainsi chez vous, devant Elliot.

_ Je sais Papa. Je ne pourrais pas la faire changer d'avis alors tant pis. Elle a pris le parti de haïr Bella et de haïr nos enfants, alors je ne prendrais pas soin de la réintégrer dans ma vie. J'ai suffisamment souffert de toute cette situation pour continuer à lutter contre des moulins à vents.

_ On espère juste… commence Alice.

_ … que tu ne couperas pas les ponts avec nous, complète Rosalie.

_ Je ne couperai pas les ponts avec vous, les rassuré-je. Bella et moi avons longuement discuté de tout cela après la mort de Maman et nous sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. Le passé est le passé et le futur est ce qui importe le plus. Je veux qu'Elliot puisse grandir dans une famille sereine et unie. Je veux qu'il puisse jouer avec ses cousins et cousines, qu'il puisse compter sur ses tantes s'il a le moindre souci. Voilà ce que je veux.

_ De mon côté, tu sais déjà ce qu'il en est, conclu Kate tout en avalant un morceau de foie gras.

Je hoche la tête et mes autres sœurs approuvent mes dires.

_ Évidemment que c'est ce que nous voulons aussi. Tant pis pour Jane. Si elle ne peut pas supporter la situation c'est elle qui devra partir. Nous n'allons pas couper les ponts avec vous sous prétexte qu'elle pique sa crise.

_ Je veux voir grandir mes petits-enfants ! déclare mon père d'un ton solennel. Je pense qu'on a assez gâché de temps comme ça non ?

_ C'est aussi mon avis, ajoute la voix de mon épouse.

Elle fait le tour de la table et s'installe à mes côtés. Elliot nous regarde depuis sa chaise et il sourit. Il semble heureux d'être entouré des nouveaux membres de sa famille.

_ Bella comme je le disais à Edward juste avant, le comportement de Jane est inacceptable et je ne le cautionne d'aucune manière.

_ Merci, monsieur Cullen. Je regrette que tout se soit déroulé ainsi mais bon. C'est la vie. Parfois nous n'avons pas le choix et le karma semble se jouer légèrement de nous. Mais ça ne doit pas nous empêcher de diner en famille.

Tout le monde approuve et Rosalie lève son verre.

_ Je propose qu'on porte un toast à la nouvelle famille Cullen, qui bien que légèrement modifiée, sera toujours unie dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments.

_ Aux Cullen, s'écrie alors toute la tablée.

Bella avale son eau minérale et nous observons notre fils qui fait cogner son petit verre en plastique contre celui de ses tantes. Son grand-père, pendant le repas, l'aide à couper sa viande et lui pose pleins de questions sur l'école, sur ce qu'il apprend, sur ses jouets. Kate me jette un coup d'œil et me sourit franchement. Malgré le début de soirée légèrement chaotique, la fin se termine mieux.

Alix pleure pour avoir à manger et mon père réclame le biberon qu'a préparé Bella, plus tôt dans l'après-midi, pour pouvoir la nourrir. Je regarde mon père, nourrir ma fille, pendant qu'Alice le mitraille avec son appareil photo. Bien que j'aie un léger pincement au cœur en pensant que je ne reverrais sans doute plus jamais ma jeune sœur, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux que nous nous soyons retrouvés. Il a fallu attendre plusieurs années, et la mort de ma mère, avant d'être de nouveau une famille unie. J'embrasse la tempe de ma femme qui se laisse aller contre moi. Je pose ma main contre son ventre encore arrondi de sa grossesse et je lui murmure un « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille.

* * *

_**Voilà c'était normalement l'avant-dernier chapitre. **_

_**Il y aura un épilogue et peut-être quelques bonus par la suite. **_

_**Laissez une review**_

_**N'oubliez pas la page facebook : SweetyMarie**_

_**Pleins de bisous **_


End file.
